


Wow Factor

by wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clexa, Cute Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Love, Med Student Clarke, Mild Violence in some parts, Mixed Martial Arts, My First Fanfic, Nerdy Lexa, Sassy Clarke, eventual angst, lots of language like lots and lots of cursing sorry I got a sailors mouth don't judge me or them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was that shy, nerdy girl no one payed attention to which she was fine with. But then entered a beautifully, mysterious blonde transfer student whom the only person she seemed to notice was in fact Lexa herself. What’s a nerd to do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…aka Lexa is taken off guard by the attention given to her by this girl she’s just met and is completely freaking out on how to handle it. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me? Cool?

Chapter 1: "Me? Cool?"

_'_ **Wow, am I dreaming?'**

  
Lexa could feel her throat going dry as she watched as golden hair, brighter than the shining sun entered her biology class room. Oceanic blues mixed with mighty forest greens as their eyes connected. Lexa hadn’t expected anything different for the day as she awoke this morning. It was ordinary like no other. She woke up, brushed her hair, cleansed herself for the morning, and headed off to Grounder University for her 9am bio class. She wasn’t too fond of the class; the sciences weren’t her cup of tea. Business, strategies, and politics were her bread and butter. Yet in order for her to move on to the next level she needed one science credit.

So now here she was, watching as the sudden new student walked into her small classroom. She had never seen a woman so beautiful in her life. It was the third week of the new semester so it was odd for any new entries to show up; ' **maybe this girl is a transfer student on scholarship or something'** , she thought to herself as she watched the blonde haired beauty stand solo in front of the class.

 _“Attention class, I’d like you to meet a new attendee of ours.”_ Said Mrs. Myers. _“Please honey, introduce yourself. Tell us your name, age, year, major, and one interesting thing about yourself.”_  
The new girl looked directly to the class, an unusual air of confidence came about her as she began to speak. _“Morning everyone. My name is Clarke Griffin. I am 20, a 3rd year pre-med student, and something interesting about me…? I guess that I am a huge fan of the band RED.”_ Clarke made a slightly curved smile at everyone as she finished her sentence. ' **She must not be a fan of public speaking'** , Lexa thought. She seemed kinda irritated that she had to just put herself out there like that.

Mrs. Myers directed her to have a seat at the empty desk that just so happened to be on the right of Lexa. As Clarke made her way to the chair, Lexa could feel the steady beat of her heart speed up. **'Of course she would end up seated next to me. Now how am I ever gonna pass this class?'** Her eyes remained glued to the new girl as she unpacked her notebook from her pack, and placed her attention on the Mitosis lesson Mrs. Myers began to lecture about to her heavily bored bio 111 students.

  
Lexa did her very best to pay attention to the lesson, but the air around her started to become distracting with the smell of cherry blossom flowers filling her nostrils. She took a quick sniff only to see that the new girl was the one responsible for the sudden invasion on her scents. **'Of course she was the source of this'.**

_“Hey.”_

  
Lexa jumped a little as a beautiful voice snapped her mind back to reality. She turned her head to see that it was Clarke trying to get her attention. “Uhhhh-Hi.” She stuttered, suddenly not having complete control over her vocals.

  
_“Can I look on through your book with you?”_ Clarke asked politely. _“I still haven’t been able to get my texts, so I can’t really see what she’s trying to explain.”_ Pointing towards the board that Mrs. Myers was scribbling on.

  
_“Uh-yeah, s-s-sure you can.”_ Lexa felt a knot in her stomach, making it very difficult to breathe.

  
_“Thank you.”_ Clarke gave Lexa her sweetest smile to show her appreciation, a smile Lexa thought Aphrodite herself would envy.

  
_“Yeahh, of course.”_ She said as she scooted herself closer to Clarke so she could see where they were at. _“We started learning about Mitosis, and cell division yesterday so she’s basically just doing a recap.”_

  
_“Oh, okay. I know about that. I learned it last year. I kinda already took this class at my last school, but the credits didn’t transfer over for some reason so here I am taking it again.”_ Clarke’s voice sounded slightly annoyed as she informed Lexa of this, rolling her eyes just thinking about all the hoops she had to jump through just to get here.

  
_“That’s unfortunate.”_ Lexa replied. _“I’m sorry they’re making you go through this again. Were your grades in it not great? Maybe that’s why it didn’t roll over.”_ Most of the time when transfer student credits weren’t accepted this was the typical reason.

  
_“Puuuleaseee.”_ Clarke said in a snarky tone. _“I own the sciences asses. They just wanted to force me to take their bio 111 course”._ She raised her hands to do air quotes. _“because it ‘was a highlight subject of our school’. What utter bullshit.”_

  
Lexa laugh silently at the girl’s general irritation of the situation. She’s right though, this class was definitely nothing to brag about. _“I see. Well at least this could be considered just a leisure course for you. I mean yeah it sucks you’re repeating it, but at least you’ll have one class you can just BS your way through and not have to struggle at all.”_

  
Clarke realized she made an excellent point and smiled at this quirky girls’ words. _“You know, you’re quite clever.”_

  
Lexa felt her cheeks warm up a little in reaction to Clarke’s compliment.

  
_“What’s your name by the way? I just realized I never asked.”_

  
_“Uhh-I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”_

  
_“Lexa huh? That’s an interesting name. Is it short for something?”_

  
She cleared her throat a little before she answered. _“Yeah actually. It’s short for Alexandria. I never really like to use that name, sounds to regal I guess.”_

  
Clarke’s right eye brow cocked a little at her words. _“You have a point. Your parents must’ve expected you to run for president or something so they gave you a powerful name.”_

  
Lexa took a moment to think about that then responded. _“You know you might be right. I never thought about that before. My guess was that they just wanted me to be teased all my life.”_

  
Clarke chuckled lightly, making Lexa smile at little. **'She’s really got the cutest laugh. Heh, fancy that.'**

  
_“Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of us?”_ Mrs. Myers said with a bit of irritation in her voice as she eyed the two chuckling girls in the back rows. _“Or can I finish my lesson?”_

  
_“Uhh-yeah! Sorry Mrs. Myers.”_ Lexa said embarrassingly. She hung her head low, feeling the sting of her professors’ eyes on her.

  
Clarke noticed this and spoke up. _“My bad Mrs. Myers! I had asked Lexa a question about where we are currently and found her explanation amusing so I couldn’t help but laugh a little. Won’t happen again.”_ She raised her right hand slightly in the air. _“Swears.”_

Mrs. Myers looked at her suspiciously, but decided to accept the answer and not further embarrass the girls. _“Fine, but next time save it for after the lesson.”_

  
_“Sure thing teach!”_ Clarke responded. She turned to Lexa as she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, her shoulders relaxing a bit against the chair.

  
_“Thanks for that. I’m not used to being singled out so that kinda took me off guard.”_

  
_“No worries. It was my fault after all, I didn’t mean to get you into any trouble.”_

  
_“It’s okay, I’m not bothered.”_ Lexa gave Clarke a shy smile, which she responded with her own.

  
The girls decided to try and pay attention to lesson in front of them for their teachers’ sake. It really wasn’t the most interesting topic in the universe, but hey, not much could be done about that. Mrs. Myers had gone around the room asking questions of each student. Some responded with the right answers, others didn’t. Thankfully by the time the attention was about to land on Lexa the bell signaling the end of the class had rung. Lexa sighed in relief, then began to pack her stuff up. She stood up and exited the classroom. She was half way through the science hall when she heard someone clear their throat. It seemed like it was an attempt at getting her attention so she turned around and looked up into those enchanting baby blues.

  
_“So, what do you have next?”_ Clarke asked.

  
_“Nothing actually. My next class isn’t until 5pm so I was planning on just finding a way to kill time till then.”_ She saw Clarke’s face show a sign of amusement. _“Uhh-wha-a-a about you?”_

  
_“I’m free too. I’ve got this sociology class at 3pm but that’s about it.”_ She took a quick moment to look Lexa directly in the eye. _“Would you like to hang out a bit before then? I mean you don’t have to, I know we don’t know each other or anything, but you seem really cool, so I’d like to get to know you.”_

  
Lexa was a little stunned to hear that. **'She thinks I’m cool?.'** This was odd to Lexa since she’s well known as the shy, quiet bookworm who’s always got her head in the clouds. Not exactly a candidate for the cool crowd of Grounder University.  
_“Yeahh, sure. That sounds fine to me…anything in particular you wanted to do?”_ She wondered if Clarke could hear how nervous she was.

  
_“hmm, I don’t know. What is there to really do around here?”_

  
 _“Uhh-well there’s the wheeler hall. It’s got most of the entertainment stuff like TVs & games. There’s the café on the north side of campus. They’ve got some alright food, but too much of it will definitely make you sick.”_ She thought to herself about the one time that happened to her. She’d been a freshman and getting free food at an ‘all you can eat’ style café felt like the greatest thing in the world. She later learned that having a limit is something all people should have. _“Then there’s the library towards the south, gardens and sports fields to the east, and town is in the western direction.”_

  
Clarke thought to herself for a second, contemplating her options. _“What do you usually like to do?”_ She asked curiously.

  
_“Wh-a-what I like to do?”_ Clarke nodded. _“Well uhh...”_ She swallowed before continuing. _“I kinda just like to go towards the grassy part of campus, sit under a tree in the sunlight and catch up on some reading. Nothing really exciting to be honest.”_ She gave a Clarke an awkward smile, convinced the girl probably was rethinking her ‘kinda cool’ statement from a few minutes ago.

  
Clarke flashed a bright smile at her. _“That sound perfect actually. Would you mind if I join you in that? Or is there some secret hiding spot you don’t want to be disturbed at?”_

  
Lexa looked at her with disbelief. **'Did she really just ask to join me?? This can’t be real.'** Lexa pinched herself and was rewarded with a painful confirmation that she was in fact living in reality.  
Clarke laughed sweetly as she observed the taller girl’s odd behavior. _“What are you doing?”_

  
_“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t fall asleep in the middle of that lesson and you’re really here asking me this.”_ She realized how stupid she must have looked and felt a little embarrassed for not thinking before acting.  
Clarke continued to smile at her. _“Well?”_

  
 _“…. well?”_ Lexa her gave her a confused look.

  
_“Can I join you now that you’ve rejoined the rest of the earth.”_ She chuckled.

  
_“uhh-yeah of course you can. It’s a little bit of a walk but if you really want to come with me, you’re more than welcome to.”_

  
_“Awesomesauce. Lead the way then.”_

  
Lexa smiled shyly. _“Okay. Let’s go.”_


	2. “Why so surprised”?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV this time.  
> Clarke and Lexa take some time in Lexa’s hiding spot to get to know each other.  
> The fluff & blatting flirtation on Clarke’s part is madd real lol

** Chapter 2: “Why so surprised”? **

 

                Clarke was never one to really put herself out there. Most of the human race annoyed the hell out of her so she only had a small amount of friends in her circle. When she started at her new college, Grounder University, she didn’t really expect much. So to meet Lexa, the nerdy girl who seemed terrified of other people’s attention, she couldn’t help but to be intrigued by her.

 _“So where exactly is this little base of yours?”_ They had been walking for quite a while so she was kinda curious to how much she’d need to back track in order to make it to her next class on time.

 

 _“It’s over near this pond we have on campus.”_ Lexa pointed north to give Clarke an indication of the direction they were going. _“It’s not much further now, another few minutes. I’m sorry if this is a little too much exercise than you intended.”_ Lexa lowed her head a little feeling kinda bad for dragging Clarke along.

Clarke smiled reassuringly at her. She found it cute how concerned Lexa seemed to be about entertaining her. _“Oh not at all.”_ She said with a little spring in her voice. _“I actually love walking and exploring. Just pure curiosity really.”_

She watched as Lexa raised her head back up at her response. **_‘Good, I’m glad she isn’t bothered by my question.’_**

 

In a few minutes, just as Lexa had said, they had indeed arrived at a pond just past a small hill on the campus. Clarke’s eyes went wide in excitement. The pond was crisp and clear, flower petals floating and small fish swimming within it. There were a few trees surrounding it, but there was one especially large willow tree that was just a few feet away from the pond itself, covered with bushes around it’s back. **_‘What a scene this is’,_** she thought to herself.

 _“Wow, this is so beautiful.”_ Clarke began to walk a little closer to the wonder in front of her. Lexa had remained in place, a small smile showing on her face, as she watched Clarke gawk in amazement in this place she considered her mini safe haven. _“How is it there aren’t more people around here?”_

 

Lexa shrugged. _“Beats me. I was just walking one day and stumbled upon this. It was so peaceful and undisturbed by the reckless adults we have at our school so I kinda made it my own.”_

Lexa walked over to a bush near the willow tree, felt around till she found a small garden hoe. She used it to dig at a seemingly random spot in the dirt, then pulled out a brown shoe box.

 

Clarke raised an eye brow at the girl. _“You keep a stash out here? Didn’t think you were the drug using type.”_ She teased with a small chuckle.

 _“Ohhh you have nooo idea. I’m surely the craziest drug addict on campus. Better steer clear.”_ Lexa responded sarcastically, erupting a pretty significant amount of laughter out of the blonde. _“Nahh, nahh. You’re right, I don’t dabble in stuff like that. I just do this to protect this from the rain.”_

 

Lexa opened the box to reveal a few graphic novels and comics hidden inside. _“I’ve always had a bad habit of forgetting things so I decided to just keep whatever I needed to catch up on out here already so I was prepared.”_

Clarke looked at Lexa with small glint in her eye. **_‘She’s such a dork. Even cuter.’_** She couldn’t help the tug of a smile coming across her face as she watched the taller girl sit Indian-style next to the tree, box on her lap, rooting through to find whatever it was she was looking for.

 

Clarke decided to walk over and sat next to her. Butt to the ground, both legs stacked to one side. _“So what kinda stuff you like to read?”_

Lexa’s eyes brightened up enthusiastically. Obviously she was gonna have no problem answering that. **_‘Looks like I just found the mega-million winner with that question.’_**

 

_“Where do I even start?? I’m mostly into like crazy mind-blowing stuff like The Walking Dead, Fables, Attack on Titan, Ga Rei Zero. Then there’s the superhero stuff obviously. Mostly like Spawn, Black Panther, Batman, Wolverine. I like some fantasy stuff too like Harry Potter, a classic of course. Oh! And then there’s…”_

This went on for a little while. Lexa’s little rant about the books she liked. Clarke just watched in amusement, enjoying how much passion the girl seemed to have for this stuff. Once Lexa finally snapped out of her line of thought, she noticed the look Clarke was giving her. Her face turned beat red like a tomato, realizing she must have sounded like such a kid to this majestic woman in front of her.

 

 _“I’m sorry.”_ She lowered her head slightly. _“I didn’t mean to go on like that.”_

Clarke placed a hand on one of Lexa’s shoulders; giving her some comfort. Lexa relaxed against her hand. _“No, no. I really liked listening to what you were saying. I’ve never met anyone else whom enjoyed this kinda thing like I do as much.”_

 

 _“Like you do?”_ Lexa looked at her puzzled.

 _“Is it hard to believe I’m into the same things as you?”_ She quirked an eye brow at the brunette.

_“Oh no, no, no. I’m just surprised is all.”_

 

_“How come?”_

_“Well uhh…”_ Lexa took a moment to figure out what she wanted to say, as to not embarrass herself. _“You’ve kinda got this ‘popular’ girl look about you. Something most people whom are into such things don’t look like.”_

_“Care to elaborate?”_

 

Lexa swallowed hard. _“You’re just really gorgeous, so…uhh…I don’t know. Forget I said anything!”_ Lexa looked away from Clarke hurriedly, feeling like her face was turning even redder. She bet she looked like her head was gonna spontaneously combust.

 ** _‘Awe she thinks I’m gorgeous.’_** Clarke decided to voice this. _“You think I’m gorgeous huh?”_ She smirked at the girl who looked like if she were a turtle her head would be in a shell.

 

 _“I-I-uhh-I’m sorry if that was an inappropriate comment.”_ Lexa did her best to meet those intimidating baby blues.

 _“Not at all. I’m very flattered in fact. I find you very adorable yourself.”_ Clarke watched as Lexa stared at her with complete surprise in her facial expression. _“Does that bother you?”_ She wanted to be sure the brunette wasn’t uncomfortable.

 _“Uhh-n-n-no…I mean…”_ Lexa cleared her throat. _“No one has ever really said that to me before. Aside from my parents that is.”_

 

Clarke smiled. _“Well you’re absolutely adorable Lexa, don’t let anyone tell you any different.”_

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that crept along her face in response to the comment. _“Thank you. Very much.”_

 _“Anytime girlie.”_ Clarke winked.

 

Lexa blushed at the gesture. _“S-so uhh, what kinda books do you like?”_

A smirk squirreled itself across Clarke’s face. _“Well actually I love…”_

 

Lexa sat eagerly, listening as this enchanting blonde stranger told her about all the comics she read in her spare time. A lot of them were things Lexa was in the mix of reading herself. They exchanged a couple of ideas about some of them like how they thought the apocalypse in The Walking Dead really started. How Bigby Wolf was such a badass. How they couldn’t get over the ending of Madoka Magica. The conversation didn’t seem to want to end, and neither of them were in any rush to end it.

Clarke looked at her cell quickly to check the time. She noticed it was 1:30pm and that it was probably time for her to start heading to her next class. She honestly didn’t want to leave. She was enjoying herself, more than she thought she would when her day began. Nonetheless she couldn’t let being late be the first impression to her new professor so she stood up.

 

_“I have to start heading to class, regrettably.”_

_“Okay, not a problem.”_

Clarke took a moment before her next words. _“Would you wanna hang out again? I really had a lot of fun with you today, and seeing as how I’m new to these parts there’s not many people that I know.”_

Lexa looked at her with sparkles in her eyes, like this was the grandest request she had ever been given. _“Of course. I’m not really 100% sure if I’m free this week, lots of homework, but on the weekends and sometimes in-between classes I’m open.”_

 _“Alright.”_ Clarke started a new contact on her phone and passed it to Lexa to fill in.

 

 _“Dorky Lexie?”_ Lexa laughed out loud at the title she saw the blonde give her.

 _“Yup yup, in case I run into any more of them in the future I wanna make sure yours stands out among the rest.”_ She winked, causing Lexa to blush a little.

 _“Well that’s only fair.”_ She replied smartly before entering her info. _“Text me so I can save yours too. Maybe I’ll call you Sassy Blonde #2000.”_

Clarke laughed, completely thrown by the ridiculousness of the nickname. _“You make me sound like a cyborg model.”_

 _“Who’s to say you’re not. You’re much too unique to be human.”_ Lexa gave her her own wink this time, making Clarke blush in a way she hadn’t ever before.

 

_“Well when you put it that way, I completely accept.”_

The two girls laughed a little more, both admiring the silliness of the other. _“So I’ll see you later then. I hope the class isn’t too boring for you. I hear Professor Driver can be quite monotone.”_

 

 _“Oh god don’t tell me that.”_ Clarke huffed, rolling her eyes. Lexa laughed slightly. _“It’s fine though, wouldn’t be the first time I dosed off in a class.”_

 _“I bet.”_ Lexa replied snarkishly.

Clarke hit her on the shoulder with a small punch. _“Shut up.”_ Both girls exchanged smiles one last time before saying goodbye and separating.

 ** _‘Looks like transferring here wasn’t such a bad idea after all.’_** Clarke smiled to herself thinking the emerald eyed nerd that just entered her life seemingly by fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s then end of chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it! Give me your thoughts. What do you think of the dialogue between them? If it’s too much then let me know and I’ll tweak around with it.


	3. Chapter 3: “A Little 1 + 1 = 2”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few days since the day at the pond. Lexa is in the middle of doing homework, but is pleasantly interrupted by Clarke.

Chapter 3: “A Little 1 + 1 = 2”

**_‘Fuck my life.’_** Lexa stared down at the annoying piece of paper on her lap, frustration taking her over as she tried to work out the answers for the practice test she had to do for her Algebra 311 class. **_‘This is bullshit. When am I even gonna use this stuff in the real world?’_** She thought to herself as she looked at the 24 th problem on the test. Lexa wasn’t terrible at math, but she certainly wasn’t good at it. Something she’s reminded of as she looks at the clock on her desk and sees that she’d been stuck on the same question for the last 15 minutes now.

**_‘Fuck it, this is hopeless. I’m gonna do something else then come back to this.’_** She took the paper off her lap, placed it on the nightstand next to her bed, and walked over to the desk directly across to see what other scheduled homework she had to finish. She was about to pick up her text book for her Civilization History class when she heard a bleep come from her phone.

She looked back at the clock on her desk, **_‘It’s 12am, who would be texting me at this time of night? Certainly not Anya, she’s got a swim meet in the morning.’_** Lexa’s eyes widen in surprise when she saw the name on her phone.

_Message from: Sassy Blonde #2000._

_“Hey there Dorky Maggie.”_

Lexa couldn’t help the smile that crept along her face.

_“Hey there Miss Cyborg. What you doin still up?”_

_“I had to finish up the last of my unpacking. Thought you might be up since you said earlier that you had to do a math prep and bragged about how bad you are at it.”_

_“Shut up. For your information I got pretty far before I finally gave up.”_

_“oh really? How far?”_

_“Question 24 out of 30, THANK YOU very much. But now I’m stuck.”_

_“Maybe I could help? I know that 1 + 1 = 2.”_

Lexa laughed at the stupid comment. _“OMG wow! You’re so clever. You’re hired as my new official math tutor.”_

_“Thanks, it would be my pleasure.”_

Lexa had a feeling this conversation was gonna last a little while so she decided to leave the rest of her homework for later. She laid down, scooted up till she was comfortably resting against the headboard of her twin sized bed. She looked back at her phone and continued. _“So how is it that you only just finished unpacking today? You’ve been here the last 4 days now. Felt the lazy bug biting at you much?”_

A few minutes later. _“Ehh. If you must know I had to spend a lot of my time with the lovely bitches at the registers office. Which, btw, if you ever decide to transfer anywhere, keep in mind that you’ll be a total burden on their day, so expect plenty of attitude out of their mouths.”_

Lexa laughed a little. _“Thanks for the heads up. I’m assuming they regretted that since I’m sure you couldn’t keep your sassy mouth buttoned up.”_ Lexa has come to notice that Clarke is somewhat of a hothead. She gets a kick out of being a smartass when she can, and god forbid someone should decide to give her an attitude.

***

Earlier in the day when they were leaving from lunch, a guy bumped into her. He tried to make it seem like it was her fault though. **_‘Finn I believe was his name’_** , was the star wide receiver for the Grounder University team, The Pitbulls. He’s a rather stocky guy, tall, and was known for his bad manners.     

_“Hey blondie, why don’t you watch where you’re goin? This is my catching arm.”_ Finn said as he rubbed his left hand against his right arm.

_“Watch where I’m going?”_ Clarke’s voice rose in a way Lexa hadn’t heard before now. _“How about you get your moronic head out your ass and take a look at the situation past yourself. YOU bumped into ME. Not the other way around dumbass. And if you don’t want me to punch the rest of the brain cells you have left out of your empty head I’d like an apology.”_

The larger man visibly swallowed as he looked at the smaller blonde girl cracking the knuckles in her hand rather loudly. Indicating to him, **_‘This chick must know some shit.’_** Deciding to let his pride go, he apologized.

_“Uhh-I’m sorry. I didn’t realize it was my fault. I apologize for causing so much problems.”_

Clarke gave a devilish grin, pleased with the dark haired guys’ immediate submission to her.  _“Great. Thanks. How about you work on your jackass of an attitude and try to be nicer to the women around you, huh?”_

Finn took a deep gulp, nodded his head, then turned to walk in the opposite direction. Tail tucked firmly between his legs.

***

Lexa smiled at the memory. **_‘It’s about time someone put Finn in his place.’_** She looked back down at her phone as she heard another bleep.

_“That whole thing with the jock strap of an ass was different.”_

Lexa chuckled. _“Maybe but he gave you lip, and you certainly gave it back in spades.”_

_“Well you can’t tell me he didn’t deserve it.”_

_“Nahh her certainly did. I just couldn’t believe you got him on his knees so quickly.”_

_“Well when you’re as badass as I am you gotta know how to make ‘em kneel.”_

_“that’s accurate I suppose.”_ Lexa smiled. Then she asked curiously. _“Were you being serious though when you were cracking your knuckles?”_

_“Of course. My father was all about me knowing how to protect myself so he’s had me do MMA training since I was young.”_

Lexa’s eyes widened at the reply. _“Holy shit, so you mean I’ve got the female Chuck Liddell as a friend now?”_

_“At your beck and call honey bun. *wink emoji* *kisses emoji*”_

Lexa felt herself blush a little at the emoji’s.

_“So if you ever have a problem with anybody, I’ve got your back.”_

Lexa smiled at how much cooler she had found Clarke now. _“That’s alright. I may not look like much, but I’ve practice Muay Tai since I was 11. So I think I got that covered.”_

_“Word!!?? Seriously!??”_

_“Yup. It’s an art my family passes down basically. I haven’t had to use it as of yet, but it’s in my back pocket.”_

_“That’s freaking awesomesuace. Lexa. Commander of the Dorks by Day. Badass fighter by Night.”_

Lexa laughed out loud at the comment, thought of one of her own, then replied. _“Clarke. Most people call her the Mayor of Sass City. Dumbasses know her as the Head Cracking Crusader.”_

_“Ohhh, that’s a good one. I think I’ll make that my new slogan. *smiley face emoji*”_

_“Happy to help. *smiley face emoji*”_

They talked well into the night about some of the martial arts classes they had to take, their rankings, how they would make excellent crime fighters and make a comic out of it. Lexa had never really had a friend she connected with the way she has with Clarke. They haven’t spent that much time together, but in the little bit they’ve know each other she couldn’t help the joy she felt.

Once it hit 4am, Lexa decided it was time to say bye since her earliest class was at 10am.

_“Yeahh Yeahh, whatever. So I gotta go to bed now unfortunately. Got Native American studies in the morning.”_

_“Eww. That’s gotta be pretty boring.”_

_“Surprisingly it’s not. But if I fall asleep in class Professor Harper is gonna give me extra chapters to do. Which I will come after you for.”_

_“Ohhh. I don’t wanna have that showdown, but okay I’ll hit you up later then. Wanna do lunch tomorrow?”_

_“Promise not bump into any more jocks and make us have to beat up the whole football team?”_

_“Swears it!”_

Lexa smiled. _“Okay, sounds like a plan. I’ll see you tomorrow then Mayor Sass.”_

_“Nighty night Commander of the Dorks. *wink emoji*”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust. What you guys think of chapter 3!!? And thank you guys so much for all the love! I’ll try to have the next one up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: “The Best Friend Anybody Could have”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV. Enter the awesomeness that is Raven. :)

Chapter 4: “The Best Friend Anybody Could have”

Clarke felt a buzzing coming from her pocket as she was walking out of her parasitology class. She looked at her phone to see who it was; a huge smile came across her face as she answered the call.

_“RAVEN!!”_ the blonde said with excitement.

_“Hello there Princess!”_ Her best friend of fourteen years said with equal enthusiasm. _“How are you doing out there? Did your lazy ass get everything unpacked or are you still the world’s greatest procrastinator?”_

Clarke laughed at her friends’ implications. _“Excuse the hell out of me, I didn’t realize the fate of the world was infringed upon how fast I can settle myself into a new state.”_

_“Well someone’s gotta be the one to break the news to you.”_ Raven laughed.

_“As far as how I’m doing, gotta say pretty good. I’ve been to most of my classes, they’re not all bad. The one I just left was grossing me out though; I think lunch is gonna have to wait.”_

_“What class was it?”_ Raven asked curiously.

_“Parasitology.”_

_“The fuck!?? Is that the one with all the bugs and stuff in it?”_

_“Yup.”_ Clarke’s skin felt like it was crawling as she remembered the video her Professor showed of a full sized tapeworm being removed from a guys’ nose. _“You wouldn’t believe the shit this guy has us watching. I feel like we should have had some kinda warning beforehand.”_

_“To be honest, I’d probably strap Echo’s ass to a chair and force her to watch it as a form of torture.”_ She laughed devilishly.

_“Of course you would. You still having problems with her? I thought Bellamy talked to her about starting shit with you before I even left.”_ She asked.

_“When have you known Bellamy to resolve anything between women?”_

Clarke chuckled. _“Yeah I suppose you’re right.”_

_“She’s just mad because I kicked her ass in that gaming tournament a few months ago. I told her she was messing with the wrong one.”_

Clarke recalled how Raven and Echo had faced each other in a Street Fighter competition that their old college had hosted. Raven used one character to beat all 10 competitors, including Echo, whom she had scored a perfect on in the second round. It’s safe to say Echo was now pleased about that. _“Well she can’t blame you for being a king at that game. You lost most of your social life just practicing for that tournament. I thought me and O were gonna have to pry your ass from your room and force you into a bath.”_

Raven laughed, she did lose herself a bit there. _“Yeahh yeahh yeahh, shut up. Bottom-line is I won that $1,000 pot, and took you all to Six Flags. Be grateful for friends like me.”_

_“You’re the best friend anybody could have. I know.”_ Clarke teased, with a genuine smile

_“Ya damn right.”_ Raven laughed. _“So what else is new Princess?”_

Clarke hesitated for a moment before answering. _“I met someone.”_

Clarke could hear Raven spit something out of her mouth through the other side. _“What? What? What??? How is that not the first thing you told me??”_

Clarke laughed slightly. _“You know it’s so much more fun to take your ass by surprise”_

_“Shut up.”_ She laughed knowingly. _“So is this someone a someone someone or just someone??”_

Clarke smiled at her friend’s curiosity. _“To be honest it could be nothing, but I am attracted to her, and she makes me laugh a lot. I like her.”_

_“Awee, look at you miss sappy pants.”_ Raven teased.

_“Shut up.”_ Clarke grunted.

_“Well let me get the details already. What she like? How did you guys meet?”_

_“Her name is Lexa. She’s a junior like me. We met on my first day here in Bio 111.”_

_“Bio 111? Didn’t you already finish that here??”_

_“Ughh. Don’t get me started on that shit show.”_ Clarke rubbed her head in frustration for a second, then continued _. “Anyways, I had noticed her from the moment I walked in. I think our eyes actually locked.”_ She recalled how she felt shivers go down her spine as she got lost in those beautiful, forest green orbs. _“It was seemingly by luck that she had an empty seat next to her and the teacher had me sit next to her.”_

_“That is pretty convenient. Maybe it’s some good karma returning a favor.”_

_“Could be.”_ She continued. _“I felt her eyes on me the whole time. I literally couldn’t remember how to breathe. I thought maybe she felt the same so I decided to make a move and asked if I could look at her text book with her. I made up some lie about how I didn’t have mine, mind you my books were the first things I got. They’re sitting on my desk in my dorm.”_ Clarke laughed at how flawlessly her plan worked.

_“Smooth Griffin. Real smooth. I’m glad those moves I taught you are paying off.”_ Raven chuckled though the phone.

_“Of course oh master of seduction.”_ Clarke smiled. _“So yeah, we talked a little as we followed the lesson, but at one point she said something that tickled the hell out of me and we got caught by the Professor, Mrs. Myers.”_

_“Damn girl, can’t stay out of trouble huh?”_

_“Bad girl to the end.”_ Clarke laughed. _“Anyways, Mrs. Myers tried to single out Lexa. I guess cause’ I was the new girl, but I stood up for her and took the blame. The teacher let it go after that thankfully.”_

_“Ever the conquering hero.”_ Clarke could feel Raven’s smile through the other line.

_“Always and forever.”_

_“So then what happened? Did she stay away now that she knew you’d get her into trouble?”_

_“No actually. I approached her after the class to see if she wanted to hang out. She got all shy and nervous, it was so cute, but agreed then took me to her favorite hiding spot on campus.”_

_“Ohhh really?? Did You initiate a spontaneous make-out session on the first date??”_ Raven teased.

_“No you ass.”_ Clarke laughed then continued. _“We actually went to this amazingly beautiful pond that’s basically hidden in the back end of the campus. Raven I’m telling you it’s the most stunning view you’d ever see. I’m gonna try to draw it and I’ll send you pics of it next time I’m there.”_ She got herself back on track. _“Any who, we just sat and talked some more for hours before I had to go to my next class. Before I left we exchanged numbers. We’ve texted quite a lot since then; we even have nicknames for each other already.”_

_“Oh god, I can only imagine how sappy they are. Sweet honey butt. Sugarplum blondie.”_ Raven laughed.

_“Shut the fuck up, not even close.”_ Clarke laughed at her friends’ stupidity. _“She’s an absolute dork like us though. I think you’d get a kick out of her Raven. She’s super shy, and clearly has confidence issues, but she’s very sweet and tries to make me laugh all the time. A very successful campaign might I add.”_

_“I see. So are you guys dating?”_

_“Nahh we’re not. Honestly, I don’t even know what she is. Gay, Straight, Bi. I haven’t asked. I flirt with her a lot, and she’s given it back a little but there’s been no solid information on that front.”_

_“Well Princess, don’t you think you should ask instead of just shooting at a possible unreachable target.”_

_“I guess. But what if she isn’t and my asking makes her want to not be my friend anymore? I really like her Raven.”_ Clarke’s voice started to lose that snarky edge Raven was used to.

**_‘She must seriously like this girl.’_** Raven thought. _“How about you ask subtly?”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Clarke asked.

_“Just find a way to bring it up in conversation the next time you guys hang out. Talk about how you and I dated briefly in high school and see what her reaction is.”_

**_‘That’s not a bad idea’._** Clarke thought. Her and Raven have been friends since they were kids. They grew up living a block away from each other, and always ended up in the same schools with half the same classes. When they were 14 and experimenting with their sexualities they figured out they were attracted to each other and decided to date. It didn’t last long though, 3 months in fact. They found that they’re feelings for each other were more as friends. Not that the make out sessions weren’t truly spectacular, but it wasn’t more than that. They decided to stay best friends and have never been closer. _“I suppose I could do that. We’re having lunch later today so maybe I’ll try it out and see what happens.”_

Raven smiled. _“Sounds good. I gotta go now though, gotta be in the shop in 30 minutes so call me later and let me know what happens with your lady friend there.”_

_“Okay Grandma.”_ Clarke chuckled. _“I’ll keep you posted on my disastrous love life.”_

_“Grrrreat!”_ Both laughed. _“Talk to you later Princess.”_

_“Deuces lady-killer.”_

After Clarke hung up the phone she looked at the time. She had about 15 minutes before she had to meet up with Lexa. Excitement ran through her body as she tried to picture her ‘coming out’ to her current crush. It was never an easy thing, and even more nerve wrecking when it came to someone she liked, but she couldn’t shake this attraction she was feeling towards Lexa. She had to know if there was even the slightest chance.

She straightened herself out, lifted her head, and started walking towards the Grounder Café. She prepared herself for any and all possible reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. The Raven/Clarke friendship is my favorite, inside & outside of fanfics. I plan to do more with them and even get some Octavia and Bellamy scenes in here at some point. We shall see. Let me know what you guys think. Could Clarke’s confession spark the beginning of bountiful relationship?? Stay tuned till next time. ;)


	5. Cards on the Table Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s POV. Lexa & Clarke meet up for lunch and talk a little more. I broke this scene into two parts because it would be way too long if I didn’t lol so here’s part 1. *short Songfic at the beginning*

 

Chapter 5: Cards on the Table Pt.1

_‘Then I see your face._

_I know I’m finally yours._

_I find everything._

_I thought I lost before.’_

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat as she heard a low, sweetly singing voice coming from the front entrance of the café. She turned the corner and smiled as she realized whom it was.

_‘You call my name._

_I come to you in pieces._

_So you can make me whole.’_

Lexa stopped in her tracks, watching as Clarke carelessly sat on the steps of the Grounder Café by herself singing lyrics to a song she hadn’t recognized. It seemed as if Clarke was trying to whisper so that no one could hear her, but she was so enveloped into the song that she probably wouldn’t have noticed if she had an audience at all. **_‘Wow, she can sing too huh? What can’t this girl do?’_**

Lexa carefully approached the girl, as to not disturb her. She really wasn’t in any hurry to have the sweet serenading come to an end.

_‘I’ve come undone._

_But you make sense of who I am._

_The puzzle piece is in your hand._

_Then I see your face._

_I know I’m finally yours.’_

Clarke’s eyes were shut, so she had no idea a grinning Lexa was standing right behind her. Lexa continued to watch in awe, her heart throbbing to the beat of every word that escaped Clarke’s mouth. **_‘This sounds like a really beautiful song. I’ll have to listen to it in full someday.’_** She continued to relish in the sound of Clarke’s voice.

_‘I find everything._

_I thought I lost before._

_You call my name._

_I come to you in pieces._

_So you…can...make…me whole…’_

***buzz buzz*** Clarke’s eyes popped open as she felt her phone vibrate. She unlocked it to see who it was.

Message from: Dorky Lexie.

Clarke made a small smile as she opened the message.

_“Someone’s got quite a set of pipes on them. ***smiley face emoji*”**_

Clarke looked at the message slightly confused. _“What you mean? Someone’s singing around you?”_

Lexa replied. _“Yeahh, she ain’t half bad either. I think you’d like it if you heard it.”_

Clarke smiled. _“Oh really? I sing a little myself, I bet I could take her ass on in karaoke any time.”_

Lexa smiled and responded. _“I don’t know; she sounds reallyyyyy good. Like if an angel were whispering in your ears.”_

Clarke giggled. _“OMG you’re so sappy. If your so smitten by little miss songstress, why don’t you go and tell her?”_

_“Oh really? You think I should?”_

_“Yeahh, why not. See if she’s up for getting her ass kicked on the mic.”_

Clarke jumped as she heard a familiar voice say something to her from behind. _“Someone is cocky as hell about their singing abilities I see.” Clarke’s heart raced in her chest as she turned around to see a smart grinning Lexa looking at her from on top of the stairs._

 _“What the fuck Lex!??”_ She screamed as she tried to catch her breath. _“How long were you standing there??”_

Lexa continued to grin wide at her. _“Oh around the time you got to the part about **‘finding everything’** or something like that.”_ She started to laugh a little as she saw Clarke’s face completely blushed over. She ran up the steps to Lexa and started wildly swinging her arms at her.

“You asshole!” She said in frustration. _“And you just stood there and let me make a fool of myself?”_

Lexa kept smiling. _“A fool of yaself? What happened to miss **‘I’m the queen of karaoke and I’ll kick anyone’s ass’**? Did she suddenly disappear?”_

Clarke frowned at the ever giggling Lexa. **‘Awee she looks so cute when’s all pouty and pissed.’** Lexa calmed herself down, cleared her throat, and spoke in a soft tone. _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. In all honesty, even though you were basically whispering, you sound really good. You have a beautiful voice.”_ Lexa gave her a small smile to show she was being truthful.

Clarke’s frown started to dissipate. It was replaced with a calm expression and blushing around her cheeks as she took in the compliment. Her head tilted downward with eyes to the stone steps below them _. “Th-thank you.”_ Her voice was small and innocent; like nothing Lexa had ever heard before. Lexa was taken aback by how the saucy young blonde she had befriended suddenly became this soft spoken ball of nervousness. **‘Wow, that’s different.’**

Fearing the beating in her heart would be heard from the few around them, Lexa whipped her face of the surprised look she was sporting. She quickly changed the subject so that her friend didn’t have to feel embarrassed any more. _“So-uhh wanna head inside? I heard that they’re serving steak burritos today.”_ She smiled softly. _“You like burritos?”_

Clarke responded with her own soft smile. _“Hellz Yeahh I do!”_

 **‘There she is.’** Lexa thought as Clarke’s excitable nature returned. _“Well then let’s get in there and destroy our intestines shall we?”_ Lexa extended her arm in a gentlemen-like gesture to Clarke.

She blushed a little bit again before snaking her hand around Lexa’s arm, a wide smile invading her face during the entire motion. _“Don’t mind if I do.”_ Once they were linked, they opened the door to the Grounder Café.

The Grounder Café was truly a marvel of a place. It was enormous and had 3 floors, each with a specific theme to it. The walls on the first floor painted green, the second white, and the third blue. Each color representing the Universities main color scheme. There were four chaired tables mostly covering the first floor, tables with booths on the second, and the last floor was mostly spaced out for club meetings or events. There were escalators and one elevator as an alternative to the stairs for people with disabilities to use. Four restrooms, two for each gender, that were placed on both ends of the building on the first floor, while the kitchen was stationed to the far left end of it. Signs were hung everywhere, advertising the different clubs and events, a schedule detailing what foods were being served on what days, as well as artwork from some of the art majors at the school.

Since it was lunchtime the place was packed. Students interacted loudly with each other as they enjoyed themselves. Lexa has never been a fan of crowded spaces, but she would never miss Steak Burrito day. Her friend Gustus was a culinary major and today he was in charge of the kitchen. He was a pretty serious kind of a guy, and very talented when it came to food. When he told Lexa he was head chief that day she had to make sure to be there and snag one. Having Clarke as company was quite the bonus as well.

Lexa closed her eyes, and took in the luscious aroma of the steaks grilling in the back. She could hear her stomach growl loudly in anticipation.

Clarke heard it too and laughed. _“Are we gonna stand here gawking all day or can we go eat?”_

Lexa’s eyes remained shut. _“Haven’t you ever heard of savoring your meal beforehand? That smell could cease a war.”_

Clarke quirked an eyebrow and smiled. _“Be that as it may, I’m hungry and your holding us up here Hannibal Lecter.”_

Lexa’s eyes shot open, a look of confusion on her face as she turned her head towards the blonde beside her. _“Hannibal Lecter?? Seriously??”_ **‘Did she really just compare me to a cannibalistic serial killer?’**

Clarke laughed loudly, completely amused by the face Lexa was making. _“Yup. The look you had on ya face as you were sniffing the air like a dog is the same one he would make on the show as he was cooking his victims. I hope you’re not secretly gonna kill me, cook me, then serve me to your friends.”_

Lexa frowned. _“That’s so uncool.”_

 _“Don’t get ya panties in a bunch, I’m just teasing you.”_ She giggled as Lexa’s expression remained slightly agitated, turning her head away from Clarke.

 _“Whatever. Let’s just go eat.”_ She started to step forward but was stopped. She looked back at Clarke whom had an expression of concern. She used the hand she had on Lexa to hold them in place.

_“You’re not mad at me, are you? I didn’t mean to take it that far, I was just messing with you honestly. I’m sorry if that bothered you.”_

Lexa’s eyes widened. **‘How could I ever get mad at her when she looks at me like that?’** she placed a reassuring hand over the one Clarke was using to hold her arm and lightly squeezed. _“No worries, I’m okay. We’re okay. Guess I just got a little sensitive. Killers kinda put a soar taste in my mouth so being compared to one kinda messed with me I guess.”_ She smiled at Clarke. _“But don’t worry. You didn’t offend me or anything.”_

Clarke smiled back. She relaxed against Lexa’s touch. _“Good, that’s the last thing I would ever want.”_

Without realizing it they were caught in a deep staring contest. Lexa could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she found herself drowning in the pool of Clarke’s ocean irises. It took her a moment to see that her hand was still covered over Clarke’s. The steady warmth only pushing the crank even further. She finally blinked when she heard someone calling out to another person in the background.

Snapping back to reality, she cleared her throat and spoke. _“So shall we go then?”_

Clarke responded with a nod and they made their way to the line to get their food.

 

Even though the line was long, it didn’t take too much time for them to get a tray. They decided to sit at a booth on the second floor near a window. They seated across from each other, both eagerly munching into their meals. Every once in a while Clarke would sneak a peek at Lexa. She watched as the girl grinned and practically moaned as she tore into her burrito. Clarke smiled and found herself tracing the small wrinkles and movements of Lexa’s skin in her head as the other girl ate.

Lexa had finally stopped for a second to breathe, looking up only to be caught in a locked gaze with her blonde friend. **‘Has she been watching me all this time? She’s barely touched her food.’** Lexa blushed at the thought, and swallowed hard.

She decided to try and break Clarke’s concentration. _“Is everything okay with your food?”_

Clarke juked for a second then raised a questioning eyebrow. Lexa tilted her head towards the direction of Clarke’s food. Clarke looked down and realized what she was asking. _“Oh, no it tastes great. I guess I just got distracted is all.”_ Her face had started to turn a little red before she shook the feeling off. _“How could I ever pay attention to eating my food when I got jaws over here devouring her meal like it’s a boat full of slutty teenagers?”_

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh. **‘She’s got a point.’** _“Yeah I guess I’m kinda letting the savage out on this thing huh?”_

 _“That’s an understatement.”_ Clarke giggled along with her. _“Just be thankful I’m a med student in case your food stars declaring war on your throat.”_

Both girls laughed as they imagined how insane that would be if it had happened before going back to eating. Once they were done, Lexa found herself slumping back into her seat. **‘Damn, Gustus outdid himself this time.’** She looked over at Clarke who seemed to be just as satisfied as she was. She smiled, then said, _“So does the mayor of Sass City approve of the meal we just had?”_

Clarke returned the smile, _“I give is a 20 out of 10. Beyond perfect score. I’m packing a major food baby right now.”_

Lexa’s laughed at her comment. _“Good. I’ll let Gustus know his cooking remains the king of all that is great in this world.”_

Clarke adjusted herself to sit upright. _“So how do you know Gustus?”_

Lexa readjusted herself as well before answering. _“We met my first year here. We were in English Lit together and he wasn’t the best at it ‘cause he’s not from here, so English isn’t his first language. So I helped him out a few times and he rewarded me with food. We’ve been friends ever since.”_ Lexa smiles at the memory of the time Gustus made them a stack of Twix Nutella brownies that sent them both into food comas. They both made best friends with the toilet the next day. _“He’s one of the greatest guys I’ve ever met. You wouldn’t think he’s such a softy under that big black beard he’s got.”_

Clarke laughed as she thought about it. _“You’ve got a point. What about your other friends?"_  She asked curiously.

_“Hmm, let’s see. Well other than Gustus, there’s Indra and Luna. They both go here. Indra’s a Political Science major, and Luna is in Art History.”_

Clarke quirked at eyebrow. _“Oh? What are they like?”_

Lexa smiled at herself as she thought of her two other best friends. _“Well Luna I met in my sophomore year. We both are in a gaming club on campus. She is an absolute sweetheart. She’s a year younger than I am, and is from some small town out in the middle of nowhere. She’s an amazing artist and is hoping to sell her stuff for a profit someday. She’s into geeky things like I am. We’re always getting into arguments over who’s better in the Tekken series.”_

_“That’s obvious.  Jin owns everyone’s ass.”_

_“I know right!?? Glad you agree. She’s still stuck on the idea that it’s his father Kazuya.”_ Both girls laughed then Lexa continued. _“I’ll have to let you meet her. You can’t be your rude sassy self too much though. She’s such a little cupcake.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“I will do my best not to burst her bubble on the first day. Anything other than that, I can’t make promises.”_

Lexa smiled. _“That’s all I ask.”_

_“So what about Indra?”_

_“Oh my god, Indra.”_ Lexa laughed slightly. _“What can I say about Indra? She’s like that strict ass hall monitor that takes her job too seriously.”_

_“Oh lord.”_

_“But, she’s very cool once you get past that part. She’s fiercely loyal and will do anything for the people she cares about. We met when some guys were being jerks to me at this spring festival we have every year. They called me a bitch because I wouldn’t let them skip ahead of me to get a milkshake or some shit.”_ She rolled her eyes at the memory. _“One guy got in my face. I tried to challenge him but then Indra came out of nowhere and punched him square in the jaw! It was awesome! I remember her telling the guy, **‘Show some damn respect to your fellow peers.’** Then they coward away. She’s basically been like an older sister to me since then.”_ She smiled thinking of her over protective friend. _“Don’t get on her bad side though. People who aren’t in Indra’s favor tend to regret it immediately.”_

 _“Oh shit.”_ Clarke laughed as she tried to picture this **‘Indra’** chick. _“She sounds more intense than a stare down between a dog and a cat.”_

Lexa spit out her drink laughing at the thought of Indra in a staring match with a bitchy cat. **‘I would pay good money to see that.’** She whipped herself down with some napkins then asked. _“How about you? What are your friends like?”_

She watched as Clarke straightened herself in her chair, flashed a smile, then began to answer. _“Well…”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that part 1 is finished. I want to tackle the confession in both Clarke and Lexa’s POV so that’s why this is broken into parts. I hope the ending of this chapter wasn’t too sudden. Let me know what you guys think.


	6. Cards on the Table Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV, picking up where the last one left off. Lexa asks Clarke about the people in her life, and Clarke decides this is the perfect moment to come out to Lexa. In turn, Lexa learns something rather deep about Clarke.

Chapter 6: Cards on the Table Pt.2

 Lexa spit out her drink laughing at the thought of Indra in a staring match with a bitchy cat. **‘I would pay good money to see that.’** She wiped herself down with some napkins then asked. _“How about you? What are your friends like?”_

She watched as Clarke straightened herself in her chair, flashed a smile, then began to answer. _“Well…” **‘Okay so maybe now I can maneuver a way to tell her. But not right away, let’s start with the basics.’** Clarke thought to herself. “Well as you know I cannot even when it comes to stupid people.” _ Lexa chuckled but nodded in agreement. _“So my circle is pretty small kinda like yours. For me it’s Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven.”_ Clarke smiled at herself as she thought about her fair trio. _“Those three are my ‘ride or die’s’. We get ourselves into a lot of trouble when we’re together.”_

_“I can only imagine.”_ Lexa replied with a small smile. _“How’d you meet them?”_

_“Hmmm, I guess I’ll start with Bellamy. He’s your everyday wanna be hero.”_ Clarke laughed at her comment, followed by Lexa’s own. _“He’s about a year older than me and right now he’s going to school for EMS. He’s got this girlfriend named Echo that is a total pain in the ass, but her figure is OUT OF THIS WORLD so Bellamy tolerates her bitch factor for obvious reasons. Can’t blame the guy though.”_

_“You can’t have it all I suppose, right?”_ Lexa smirked.

_“Right.”_ Clarke returned it with her own. _“Then there’s Octavia. She’s his little sister, and an absolute fireball of a girl. Now, Bellamy’s ‘hero complex’ always came in handy with she and I whenever we were left alone to our own devices. You have the kids who dream of one day being able to fly, then you have kids like me and O, who actually just try to defy the laws of gravity.”_ Lexa looked at Clarke with confusion written all over her face. _“When we were kids me and O decided to try and build wings out of cardboard boxes and strapped it to our arms.”_ Lexa could see where this was going. _“We both climbed the tallest tree we could find to test our brilliant invention out. Little did we know that said wings would barely get us to float, let alone fly. The ever so excitable O went for it first and instead got caught in the tree branches.”_

Lexa’s face had the look of shock. She knew the girl was alright in the end, but still hearing that she got caught in a tree was astonishing. _“Then what happened?”_

Clarke smiled in amusement at the peaked interest displayed by the other girls’ face. _“Well there she was, feet dangling in the air. I was of course freaking the fuck out because there was no way for me to reach her. So I climbed down, went to find Bellamy, and brought him back. She was still there luckily and he used his superpowers to climb up and free her. She found the whole situation awesome, but Bellamy scolded her for months over it.”_ Clarke and Lexa laughed.

_“I’m glad it didn’t scar her for life. I would have avoided trees till the end of time after that.”_

_“Not O.”_ Clarke replied. _“The greater the challenge, the better. Her boyfriend Lincoln is adventurous himself so he encourages her crazy to no end.”_

Lexa smiled. _“That’s good. It’s rare to find someone willing to be as uniquely bonkers as yourself.”_

Clarke smirked in agreement. _“You’re totally right.”_ Clarke found herself lost in those forest eyes, wondering if Lexa would be willing to compliment her own ludicrous behavior in a relationship.

Lexa noticed Clarke’s thought filled eyes. **‘how is it someone could look so lost and yet so adorable at the same time?’** _“Earth to Clarkey.”_ She waved her hand over Clarke’s eyes. _“You’re still here with us? Or are you experiencing a momentary factory reset?”_

Clarke snapped out of her trance to a laughing Lexa. _“Huh? What happen?”_

_“You went all space cadet on me for a second there. I was about to send out some distress signals.”_

_“Puulease, like you don’t get lost in thought whenever I mention getting burgers from town.”_

_“That’s totally different, you know food is my only weakness.”_

Clarke crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. _“You’re only weakness?”_

Lexa looked at her with defiance. She decided to change the subject to get the attention off of herself. _“So you were saying about your other friend?”_

Clarke laughed at the girls’ attempt at redirection. _“Okay, okay. So then there’s the ever so lovely Raven.”_ She smiled thinking of her partner in crime. _“Raven is my total bestie. We grew up together a few houses down from each other. She’s into building and inventing things. She even classifies herself as a ‘new age Einstein’, she’s such hot shit.”_ Both girls laughed a little as Clarke continued. _“We met when my family and I moved to the neighborhood. I was a bit of a loner then so I had been sitting on a rock totally spaced out…”_

_“Not surprised to hear that.”_ Lexa commented smartly.

_“Don’t get slapped.”_ Clarke playfully threatened.

_“My bad miss badass.”_ Lexa chuckled. _“Go on.”_

Clarke continued. _“She was passing by and spotted me. I hadn’t even noticed she was there till she tapped my shoulder and scared the living hell out of me. I jumped and fell off the rock.”_ Lexa did her best to contain her laughter so Clarke could finish her story **. ‘oh God I know how epic that must have been.’** She thought to herself. _“I looked at her all upset and she said_ _‘You new around here princess?’. I said yeah, she helped me up then said_ _‘I’m Raven! I rule around these parts. You’re cute so I’m gonna take you on as my new sidekick! You down with that?’ I thought she was a total nut job, but got a good vibe from her so I told her okay and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”_ She laughed at herself as she remembered how Raven would come up with the craziest pranks to pull on Bellamy, with O and herself there to actually carry them out.

_“She sounds exactly like the kinda person worthy enough to take over the world with you.”_ Lexa smiled.

Clarke returned it. _“Yeah she definitely is. She was the main person there for me after…”_ She stopped herself. **‘No. I shouldn’t bring that up just yet.’** _“After a lot of drama.”_

Lexa made a mental note of Clarke’s hesitant statement. **‘Drama huh? Guess she’s probably got some things she’s not ready to tell me yet. That’s cool.’** _“I’d have to say Anya is that person for me.”_

Clarke raised a questioning eyebrow. **‘Anya? I don’t remember her mentioning anyone by that name.’** She decided to voice her curiosity. _“Who is Anya?”_ mentally crossing her fingers that it wasn’t a possible girlfriend.

_“Anya is my older cousin.”_ **‘YESS!! Thank god.’** Clarke cheered in her head. _“She’s a bit of a narcissist but she’s always had a soft spot for me. She calls me the little dip shit sister she was glad she never had.”_

_“Wow. That’s kinda harsh.”_ Clarke replied.

_“Nah that’s actually Anya’s way of paying a compliment to someone.”_ Lexa laughed. _“We fight and argue constantly, but god forbid you tried to fuck with one of us.”_ Lexa balled her fist and punched it into her hand as a gesture. Clarke found it cute and giggled a bit. _“There was this one time she beat a guy in a one-on-one swimming challenge. The guy didn’t stand a chance. He got pissed off and called her a cunt, so she roundhouse kicked him in the face and into the pool.” They both busted out laughing. “She just dirt off her shoulder, asked me if I wanted ice cream then we walked away. He had a black eye for a week.” Lexa had a big smile, which made Clarke think she really admired this crazy cousin of hers. “I was sad when she had to move a few towns over when I was 13. She visited as often as possible though.”_

_“That’s good, at least she tried to keep your bond strong.”_ Clarke said, Lexa nodded in agreement. _“Yeah, she’s supposed to visit me sometime next week after this big tournament at her University. Maybe I’ll have her meet you while she’s here.”_

A big smile crossed Clarke’s face. **‘Wow! She wants me to meet her #1 huh? This definitely can’t all be in my head.’** She thought to herself. _“I’d be flattered to meet her. Maybe she could share some embarrassing stories about you from way back when.”_ Clarke winked, making Lexa blush.

_“Oh god, now I’m regretting that offer.”_

Clarke laughed at the now red glowing girl across from her. _“How about your other family members?”_

_“I don’t really speak to much of my family, but the ones I’m close with are my father Titus, mother Sophie, and little brother Aden. My father works in big business, while my mother works with the department of education. My brother Aden is the one I’m closest to of the three of them. He’s only 15 but he’s super grown up in his own way.”_ Lexa smiled proudly thinking of her brother.

_‘Awee, look at her all full of pride over her little brother.’_ Clarke smiled to herself. _“That’s pretty cool. I don’t have any siblings, but I do have my mom, Abby, and step-dad, Marcus. They’re not too bad. Mom’s a bit too nosey and controlling for her own good, and Marcus is quite the push over. I’m pretty sure that’s why she chose to marry him.”_ Clarke chuckled. _“As far as careers go, mom’s a surgeon at this big hospital back at home, and Marcus works with disabled youths.”_

_“That’s wicked cool! They’re like a mega combo power couple.”_ Lexa replied.

Clarke laughed as her dorkiness started to show itself. _“It’s alright I guess.”_

_“What about your dad?”_

Clarke felt a chill go down her spine at the question. _“What?”_

Lexa repeated the question. _“What about your dad? You mentioned Marcus being your step-dad so I was wondering about your biological father.”_

_“Oh…well…that’s…”_ Lexa noticed a look of distress start to appear on Clarke’s face. **‘Oh god, did I just ask an inappropriate question?’** _. Clarke took a deep breath, then spoke. “He…he died…a long time ago.”_

Lexa instantly felt bad as she watched Clarke’s face change from its usual chipper self to a pained expression. Those gorgeously blue eyes started to dim with hints of sadness. Her body tensed up and became guarded. It hurt her to see Clarke like that. Lexa reached her hand out and took Clarke’s into hers. She slowly cupped it, then gently stroked Clarke’s hand with her thumb in an attempt to soothe her. It worked. Within seconds Clarke’s expression and body had relaxed against the touch.

Clarke finally spoke. _“I’m sorry, I’m not used to talking about him still, even though he’s been gone for a while now.”_

Lexa shook her heard. _“No, no. Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I asked, I should have let you tell me on your own.”_

Clarke smiled at the other girls concerned eyes. _“It’s alright, nothing to worry about.”_ She gave Lexa a small smile of reassurance, and squeezed the hand in hers lightly. _“I’m not ready to talk about him just yet, but when I am I’ll tell you.”_

Lexa nodded. _“Whatever you need. It’s no rush, I’m here for you, Clarke.”_

Clarke gasped at hearing how her name sounded coming from Lexa. **‘I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard her call me by my name.’** Her cheeks started to turn a shade of pink as her heart raced in her chest. Her thoughts became cloudy, and she felt herself drifting off into Lexa’s gaze. **‘All she did was say my name, and I feel like I can’t breathe. This is insane.** ’ She took a deep breath to calm herself. **‘I have to know now. I can’t hold back.’**

Lexa looked at her a little puzzled. “Are you alright, Clarke?”

**‘Dammit, she said it again.’** Her heart started pounding again just as she had managed to calm it a second ago. **‘Fuck it, there’s no way I can do this smoothly now.’** She prepared herself to speak. _“Can I ask you something, Lexa?”_

Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her question. _“Are you gonna ask me if I’m a boxers or briefs kinda gal? Because honestly, I’m more about playing the middle field and voting boxer briefs.”_

Clarke busted out laughing, completely confused by the other girls’ words. Amused, but still confused. _“What in the hell are you blabbering on about? How did you even jump to me asking that?”_

_“It made you laugh didn’t it?”_ A cocky smile showed itself on Lexa’s face.

**‘Dear god, I can’t take this.’** Clarke cleared her throat as she mentally tried to block her cheeks from going any deeper in color. _“What are you, Lexa?”_

Lexa looked at her a little confused. _“What am I... well my dad’s parents were from South America and my mom’s…”_

Clarke cut her off. _“No, you dim wit.” She slightly laughed to herself. “What team do you bat for?”_

_“Well I never really been too good at baseball. I’m mostly into…”_

_“Stop it, you idiot.”_ Clarke felt herself getting a little annoyed. Lexa was obviously trying to mess with her, so she decided to say her question more directly. _“I mean what is your sexual orientation?”_

Lexa looked surprised. _“M-m-my sexual…”_

_“Orientation. Yes.”_

Lexa was hesitant to answer the question. **‘Why the hell is she asking me this?’** _“Well…what are you?”_

_“I’m bi.”_ Clarke answered honestly. _“But I mostly date women. Men are just too overly possessive for my taste.”_

Lexa was completely taken aback both by the question itself and Clarke’s honesty. She had a feeling this would eventually come up, what with all the obvious flirting they did with each other. But still she felt a hint of anxiety when faced with the question. **‘I suppose I just gotta bite the bullet here.’** She cleared her throat and answered. _“I’m as gay as the rainbows that fly in the sky.”_ Sporting a goofy smile on her face.

Clarke laughed loudly at the quirky girl. _“Well ain’t that some shit.”_ She smiled at Lexa brightly. _“I’m glad my gaydar is still functioning properly then.”_

Lexa laughed slightly. _“Well great mouse detective, are you proud you cracked the case?”_

_“Yes. Quite pleased in fact.”_ Clarke raised her chin in the air smugly.

_“Okay, okay. Bring it down a bit there, cyborg.”_

Both girls exchanged smiles at each other as the awkward moment passed. Lexa broke the silence. _“Why did you ask anyways?”_

Clarke blushed, dipping her head low for a second. _“Well I didn’t want to tell how I felt before I knew for sure if I even had a chance.”_

_“How you felt?”_ Lexa raised an eyebrow slightly. She knew what Clarke was trying to say, but she wanted, needed to hear the words.

_“I-uh…”_ She slowly raised her eyes to meet with beautiful green ones. _“I like you, Lexa.”_

Lexa felt her face turn many shades of red at the confession. **‘So she does actually like me?’** She always had a feeling this was the case, but didn’t want to assume incorrectly. She felt her heart starting to beat like drums in her ears as she tried to find a way to respond to the stunning blonde who was baring her feelings out for her _. “I…I…”_ She licked her lips, and swallowed to lessen the dryness in her throat. _“I like you too, Clarke.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now everyone knows! I wanted to put more but I felt like this was a good place to leave it and pick up off in the next chapter. Please let me know what did you guys think? Wanna make sure I’m doing alright so far. Thank you for reading btw!! :D


	7. “You’ll Never Guess What Happened”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. Clarke & Lexa decide to make plans for a first date. Both get in contact with their best friends to share the exciting news.

Chapter 7: “You’ll Never Guess What Happened”

 

The door slammed shut behind Lexa as she entered her dorm room. She tossed her messenger bag into the corner near her desk then plopped herself onto her bed. _“Wow. So that just happened.”_ She said to herself out loud as her eyes scanned her ceiling. _“5 days huh? Mann, this is gonna feel like a damn lifetime.”_ A small smile crept along her face as she thought about what she had to look forward to in the next 5 days. After she and Clarke finally confessed to having feelings for each other, they decided to have their first date over the upcoming weekend. They each still had a lot of work to catch up on so they were going to be too busy for it to be any sooner. It was fine with Lexa though. She was a nervous wreck when it came to dates. She would sweat a lot, trip over her words, even fell into bush at one point because she spaced out and wasn’t paying attention the road in front of her.

 _“I’m fucking screwed.”_ She pouted for a few seconds before picking up her phone. _“Anya is gonna dog my ass out when I tell her the news.”_ **_‘Oh joy’_**. She thought to herself as she looked through her contacts.  She scrolled until she found the name **‘Killer Queen Bitch’**. She decided to send her a message first.

 _“Crackhead! You up!?”_ She waited about 2 minutes before she received a reply.

_“WTF you want ass kisser?”_

Lexa smiled as she pictured Anya’s voice in her head. _“You think you can spare a moment from your obsessive swimsuit model googling to talk?”_

A second later. _“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt your intense online candle shopping routine.”_

Lexa busted out laughing. **_‘She will never let that go.’_** She thought. _“Shut up, that was one time.”_

_“One and done kinda girl huh?”_

_“Not when it counts. Answer the damn question though.”_

_“Yes, yes. I guess I can grace you with the sound of my voice for a little bit.”_

Lexa chuckled as she went to hit the call button. In less than a second she was greeted with a low, proud voice.

_“How’s chickens’ little ass kicker?”_

Lexa could practically hear the smile that Anya was possible sporting through the phone. _“Nothin doin, how are things in the land of snarksville?”_

Anya lightly laughed through the phone. _“Managed to not break Lawrence’s boney arms after he pushed me into the pool earlier.”_

_“Oh boy, someone survived embarrassing the all mighty Anya in public? Must be the apocalypse.”_

_“Not just yet. I couldn’t physically hit him since the coach has threatened to kick me off the team if I put my hands on someone else again.”_ Anya pouted.

_“Damn, he still holding a grudge against you for that whole thing with Quint? It’s been like 3 months already.”_

_“He’s just got a stick up his ass. Thinks I’ll get the school sued or something. Whatever. However, Lawrence was nowhere near off the hook. I swiftly pulled off his swim bottoms then kicked him in the ass right into the pool as we were leaving practice.”_

Lexa busted out with laughter as she pictured the entire scenario. _“This is why people shouldn’t mess with the warrior queen.”_

_“Ya damn right. Would have preferred to knock his teeth out, but that was still pretty glorious.”_

_“I’ll bet.”_

Lexa really missed Anya. She was the one person that truly took the time to get to know her, and indulged in her strange habits/likes/dislikes. She really was the big sister she always wanted. Most of all she missed witnessing those times people underestimated Anya and tried to start drama with her. Those instances usually resulted in Anya sending someone to a nearby hospital. The girl was known for her short temper and unimaginable strength.

The two girls laughed a little before Anya spoke, _“So kiddo, what was so urgent that you needed to speak with me about at 10’o clock at night, hmm?”_

Lexa made a silent gulp as she readied herself for whatever teasing was about to happen. _“Sooo…you remember me telling you about that new girl that transferred into my bio class recently, right?”_

_“You mean the one that practices MMA?”_

_“Yeah! Her, Clarke.”_

_“What about her? Did you guys have a bout and she laid your ass in the ground.”_ Anya snickered.

_“Believe me, if we ever went at it, I’m sure she’d be the on her back.”_

_“I knew you were a top.”_ Anya laughed.

_“Shut up and listen dammit.”_

Anya took a breath to quiet her laughter. _“Okay, okay. Go ahead.”_

_“Well…we talked earlier, and she told me she liked me.”_

_“Oh really? And what did you say miss shy guy?”_

_“I told her I liked her too.”_ Lexa blushed as she recalled the encounter.

_“Ahh, congratulations. You finally stopped being a punk ass and grew some ovaries.”_

Lexa could feel Anya smirking over the phone. _“Shut the fuck up. I’m not that hopeless.”_

_“Yes you are.”_

_“Are not.”_

_“Are too.”_

_“Are fucking not you fuck face.”_

_“Are too tweedledumbassbitch.”_

Lexa paused for a moment before they both busted out laughing at each other. Most people would think they were psychos from the way they spoke to each other, but for them it was the norm. _“Really Anya? Tweedledumbassbitch though? Who says that?”_

_“Don’t be mad ‘cause I thought of it first.”_

Lexa chuckled. _“Yeah, okay. I’m totally jelly of your mad insulting skills.”_ She smiled slightly.

_“But on a serious note, I’m glad you’re finally getting your lame ass out there. It’s been a long time.”_

Lexa’s voice became soft. _“Yeah, it has.”_

It was silent on Anya’s side for a second before she replied. _“…does she know?”_

Lexa twitched. **_‘Here we go.’_** _“…know what?”_

For the first time in forever Anya softened her voice. _“About…Costia?”_

Lexa felt a quick pinch hit her heart as she heard the name. She hadn’t heard or spoke it in such a long time, she forgot just how much it hurt. “…”

_“Lex…?”_

Lexa responded with an ounce of sorrow in her voice. _“…No…no. We haven’t had the ‘exes’ conversation yet.”_

Anya took a short breath. _“When do you think you’ll make that happen?”_

_“Anya…” Lexa had a threatening tone._

_“Don’t bare your teeth at me. You know it’s not something you can really hide forever, especially if you decide to get serious with this girl.”_

Lexa took a moment to think. She knew Anya was right, nonetheless, she hated that she had to burst her blissful bubble like that. _“I’m not sure. I mean it’s bound to come up pretty soon, right?”_

_“I would think so.”_

_“Yeah, then I’ll tell her when it comes up.”_

_“Okay…”_ Anya paused for a second. _“But how much do you plan on telling her?”_

 ** _‘Why must she insist upon this?’_** Lexa took a deep breath. _“If I’m ready to dive that deep into it, then I will. As of right now though? No, it’s not something I’m ready to talk about to anyone who isn’t professionally paid to help me through all the bullshit.”_

 _“That’s fair.”_ It was quiet between the two for a moment before Anya continued. _“Well whatever happens, don’t let yourself walk into a wall or fall over another bush on the sidewalk.”_

Lexa laughed. **_‘She always knows how to defuse an uncomfortable situation.’_** _“That was one time dammit! I’m far more graceful now.”_

 _“Whatever you say twinkle toes.”_ They both shared in laughter. Anya calmed down then replied. _“Well I’ve got to get ready for bed. Coach Nutbag wants us bright eyed and bushy tailed for the morning reps tomorrow.”_

 _“I can’t imagine you sporting any kind of bush. You’re way too into feelin on yaself for that.”_ Lexa laughed loudly.

_“Don’t open a door you’re not ready to get punched through there buck’o.”_

Lexa continued to laugh. _“Okay there Tex. I’ll let you go then; I’ve got some more homework to finish before going to bed.”_

_“Sounds fanfuckingtastic. Keep me in the loop and good luck on your date with Meisha Tate’s doppelganger.”_

_“You got it. Nighty night Captain jerk wad.”_

_“Night fuckface.”_

Lexa laughed as she hung up her phone. She sat up from her bed and placed her phone on her nightstand. She got up and walked over to her dresser to pull out a pair basketball shorts and her favorite Dragon Age T-shirt. After she changed she went over to her desk and pulled out the assigned homework’s she still needed to finish. She got so caught up hanging with Clarke that she totally forgot she had an essay she needed to finish for her business management class in the morning. She cracked her text open and began to skim through it when she heard her phone bleep. She rose from her seat, walked to her nightstand, and unlocked her phone. A soft smile showed itself as she saw the contact.

Message from Sassy Blonde #2000

_“Hope you’re having a nice night sexy pants. *wink emoji*”_

Lexa blushed slightly at the last part. _“Would be better if I had a snuggle buddy here.”_

_“Ohh, I see. Well maybe I could be that snuggle buddy of yours. You gotta take me out on a date first.”_

Lexa decided she wanted to do something way out of character. _“I plan on it. Knowing I could get cuddle time with you afterwards gives me more encouragement to make it as perfect as perfect can be. *wink emoji*”_

_“I like the sound of that.”_

_“Good. I’m counting the days.”_ Lexa smiled at herself. Since it was already revealed that they liked each other, she felt a little more confident in her flirting game.

_“Me too. I look forward to seeing you rise to the challenge.”_

Lexa felt a tingling feeling in her belly as she read the last part. “It would be my pleasure.”

After 5 mins went by without a text she decided to set her phone back down and return to her work.

***

Clarke walked out of the dorm bathroom, towel wrapped around her body, then entered her dorm room. She finished drying off her hair and body before pulling a long Breaking Benjamin band T-shirt over her head. She sat on her bed and blow-dried her hair really quick so the alarms wouldn’t go off. She couldn’t stand sleeping with wet hair, made her feel like she was drowning in her own sweat. Once her hair was settled she put the blow dryer away and proceeded to pick up her phone. She checked the time, **_‘10’o clock. Good, Raven should be home by now. I doubt O dragged her out tonight since Lincoln was supposed to be staying at her place.’_** She thought to herself as she looked through her contacts, smiling while hitting the call button for **‘Reckless Rave’**.

It rang 3 times before the voice Clarke was always happy to hear answered. _“Howdy Ho there, Princess!”_

 _“Hola Rave Master, how was work? Found any more scraps to help you finish up Abigail?”_ Abigail was the name she gave her ’63 Pontiac Firebird that she’s currently restoring as a personal side project.

_“It was uneventful, and no, still haven’t found the muffler I need. But no worries, when I do get my hands on it I’ll get that ol’ girl singing like she was brand new again.”_

_“I still don’t know why you just don’t look on eBay for it instead of stalking every car that comes into the shop for that piece. It’s been three weeks already, stop being so stubborn.”_

_“I’m a perfectionist when it comes to my projects, you know this. You wouldn’t have me any other way.”_

Clarke chuckled, knowing how true that statement was. _“You win that round.”_

 _“Oh!”_ Raven spoke excitably. _“Did you tell her yet??”_

Clarke chuckled again, this time at her friend’s unbelievable excitement. _“Yesss ma’am. I sure did.”_

_“…well…What the hell did she say!??? Did she swoon all over you and confess her undying love for you?”_

Clarke laughed a little louder. _“Something like that, but not nearly as extreme. She told me she liked me too.”_ A smile made its way over Clarke’s face.

 _“YESSS!!! V IS FOR VAGINA BABY!!”_ Both girls starting dying of laughter. _“How did you tell her? Did you have to bring up the fact that we dated?”_

 _“Nah, thankfully it didn’t have to come to that.”_ She smiled widely as she recalled the conversation. “I did tell her about my dad a little bit though.”

It got quiet on the other side. _“…oh, Clarkey…”_

 _“No, no, don’t worry it didn’t go as badly as you’re thinking. It came up because we were talking about family. The subject of him popped up, and I gave her a brief answer. I got a little sad, she sensed it, and acted very sweetly with me.”_ Clarke started to smile more thinking about Lexa’s hand on hers. _“She was holding my hand, being all sappy. Then she said my name in a way that made me lose my breath, and had me blushing so hard I just couldn’t hold it in anymore so I asked her. She acted like a fool at first, snaking around the question. When I told her I was bi, she finally confessed she was a lesbian. Then I told her I liked her, and she said she liked me back.”_

Raven replied with a joy in her voice. _“That’s a bitchin great result! You had me a little concerned a bit there with the subject of dear ol’ dad, but I’m glad she was able to steer you away from that quickly. And with hand holding no less, girls got game.”_

Clarke started laughing. _“She definitely has her moments, and when she does, Raven, I swear my stomach starts flipping around like an Olympic gymnast.”_

She could feel Raven smirking through the phone. _“Damn girl, ya’ll ain’t even together yet and she already got you whipped.”_

_“Shut up.”_

Both girls giggled over the phone, then Raven asked. _“So is that it? Was there an intense make out session afterwards?”_

 _“No, you ass hat.”_ Raven chuckled, Clarke continued. _“We had been talking so long that by the time we got to that part we each had to head to class. So we decided to go on a date this weekend and reserve the rest of the ‘getting to know each other’ part for then.”_

_“Sounds like a fair plan. What are you guys gonna do?”_

_“Nothing is set in stone yet, but we decided we’ll just head into town and see what looks like fun.”_

_“So you’re just gonna wing it huh? That should make for an interestingly sexy time.”_

Clarke started laughing. _“Do you ever think of anything other than sexy time?”_

_“Do you!??”_

Clarke paused for a second. _“Touché.”_ Both girls started laughing again. Clarke always enjoyed sharing happy news with Raven. Her responses made everything worthwhile. _“Think you could fill O in on all these new developments? I keep trying to catch her but she’s always out with Lincoln and I don’t wanna disturb them.”_

_“Oh please do, interrupt them as often as possible. Me and Bell are constantly having to witness their unbelievable ‘The Notebook’ style romancing 24/7. I swear if I didn’t have an excellent handle on my stomach muscles, I’d be vomiting my colon out by this point.”_

Clarke found herself clutching her stomach as she started laughing very hard at Raven’s comments. Raven is so used to dating someone that when she’s single and finds herself being the third wheel, it’s the end of the world for her. Clarke took some deep breaths and finally calmed down. _“Don’t worry, I’m sure O only does that to get back at you for when you used to stuff your tongue down that girl Monroe’s throat in front of everyone a few months back.”_

 _“You could be right, lesson learned.”_ Both girls shared in another laugh. _“Well on that note Princess, I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your night. I’ll consider your idea about looking on eBay for that muffler.”_

Clarke did an exaggerated sigh. _“Oh my stars, Raven is gonna swallow her pride for once and listen to my advice?”_

_“I said I’d consider it, don’t push yaself there Jethro.”_

Clarke giggled. _“You got it. I’ll talk to you later home-skillet biscuit.”_

_“Night Princess.”_

Clarke hung up her phone and connected it to the charger next to her bed. She went to the mini fridge next her closet door and pulled out a bottle of berry punch, snagged a bag of chip off the top of the fridge, then plopped herself on her bed. She sat upward against the headboard, then used her remote to turn on her TV and PlayStation system. She found the episode of The L Word that she had left off on and hit play. Raven got her into this show before she changed schools, and she’s been a craven addict ever since. Thirty minutes into the episode as she was watching how Shane and Carmen were interacting with each other, it made her think about Lexa. She paused the show, sat her chips down, wiped her hands on her long shirt, then picked up her phone. She looked through her contacts till she got to who she was looking for. She smiled as she looked at the name **‘Dorky Lexie’** , and started typing her message out.

 _“Hope you’re having a nice night sexy pants. *wink emoji*”_ She was a little surprised when she received a reply seconds later.

_Message from Dorky Lexie_

_“Would be better if I had a snuggle buddy here.”_

Clarke blushed at the message. She was pretty sure her face looked as if it were turning into a cherry at this point. _“Ohh, I see. Well maybe I could be that snuggle buddy of yours. You gotta take me out on a date first.”_

_“I plan on it. Knowing I could get cuddle time with you afterwards gives me more encouragement to make it as perfect as perfect can be. *wink emoji*”_

**_‘Wow, okay. Someone has grown pretty confident I see.’_** She thought to herself, a bright smile clearly displayed on her face _. “I like the sound of that.”_

_“Good. I’m counting the days.”_

She lifted an eyebrow, then thought of her own clever response. _“Me too. I look forward to seeing you rise to the challenge.”_

“It would be my pleasure.” Clarke giggled to herself. **_‘This girl is really something else. I bet she’s in the middle of doing her work now, so I’ll leave it at that.’_ **

She placed her phone down, grabbed her bag of chips and continued with her The L Word binge until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I wanted to do little build up instead of just jumping into the first date. Hope you guys enjoyed getting some interactions with Anya & Raven. I love doing humor, but I plan to get a little serious in the next chapter, since that tends to happen on first dates if we’re all being honest. Let me know what you think! Thank you.


	8. “It’s Like the Very First Time Pt.1”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. So those exhausting 5 days have passed and the first date has arrived. And it’s not what either of them expect.

Chapter 8: “It’s Like the Very First Time Pt.1”

Lexa looks down at the watch on her wrist, **‘Damn, it’s only 6 o’clock, I didn’t mean to be so early.’** Clarke and Lexa had agreed to meet at on the edge of town at 6:45pm, but Lexa had been so eager and nervous she rushed out the door thinking she’d be late. **‘I bet she’s gonna think I’m so lame now.’** Lexa raises her hand to rub her temple. It’s been a long time since she’d been on a date, the etiquette's and such had become lost secrets to her mind, and she found herself growing anxious. She agreed to ‘just wing it’ in hopes to seem cooler or laid back to Clarke, but honestly it turned her into a mess. Improvising is not one of her strong suits, so she tends to be on edge when she doesn’t have a plan. Soon she finds that her feet have decided to start building path ways into the cement as she begins to pace back and forth. She’s pretty sure she looks like a psycho, but it’s all she can do to calm her nerves.

She stops for a second to look down and access her outfit. She had gone through her closet since this morning trying to figure out the most appropriate attire for the occasion. She had finally settled on a green and white flannel button-down, with a beige crew cut shirt underneath, black slim cut Levi jeans, and black DC sneakers. She decided to put her long brunette hair in braids to look at little more well-kept than usual. **‘If It wasn’t so obvious I was gay before, I’m sure her radar will be singing high pitched sounds when she sees me in this.’** Lexa thinks to herself, and chuckles just thinking about all the smart-ass comments she may receive from the snarky blonde. Suddenly a familiar scent catches her attention, and she turns herself around to the source. **‘Speak of the devil, and she shall appear.’**

Clarke came walking around the corner, a wide smile showing on her face as she spots Lexa waiting on the corner. Lexa’s eyes widened and her jaw visibly dropped as she glanced over the beauty before her. Clarke had her long golden locks down with twists at the ends, wearing a tight fitted light blue dress shirt that had the three top buttons open, showing a decent amount of cleavage, with a knee-high ash grey skirt, and black heels. Both the top and skirt showcased just how curvy the blonde truly was, and it took everything in Lexa’s power to not drool. Lexa shook herself out of her daze, straightened herself up, and tried her best not to reveal how nervous she was.

Clarke was in no better shape. It took everything in her power to not gawk at the devilishly handsome looking woman in front of her. She was so used to seeing Lexa in her nerdy attire that it blew her away to see Lexa all primped and pressed. It finally dawned on her that she was actually going on a date with this girl whom seemed to lock her attention since the moment they met. **‘Oh please, Clarkey don’t mess this up.’** She said to herself internally. She slowed down to a halt in front of the nervously looking brunette.

 _“Hey stranger.”_ Clarke says, an innocence creeping into her voice that Lexa was sure she did in order to melt her insides.

 _“H-hey there.”_ Lexa replies nervously, now completely sure she’d given herself away.

 **‘Awee, she’s such a nervous wreck. Too cute’** Clarke thinks to herself. _“Is there a reason you’re so on edge Lexie?”_ She says with a sly smile on her face.

 **‘Dammit. Now she’s teasing me. Off to a great start Lex.’** Lexa clears her throat. _“On edge? Who’s on edge? I don’t even know the meaning of those words.”_

Clarke chuckles at her attempt to ease her own nerves. _“Oh really? Well then I guess I totally read the room wrong.”_

_“Yup yup.”_

_“mmhmm.”_ Clarke can’t help but give her a wide smile, she enjoys the responses she gets from the brunette. She glances over Lexa’s appearance, quirking an eyebrow. _“Wow, we decided to go full butch mode tonight huh?”_

_“Only on special occasions.”_

_“Oh? So tonight is a special occasion?”_

_“When you’re hanging out with the most beautiful woman in the world, every day is a special occasion.”_

Clarke feels her face instantly blush over from Lexa’s words. **‘Holy shit. Okay so she really is turning it up tonight.’**

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s bashful expression. **‘Nailed it.’** She compliments to herself and high-fives internally. She stretches her arm out to Clarke, which she wraps her hand around with no hesitation. _“So, what would like us to do?”_

Clarke takes a moment to think over the question as they slowly start to walk together, steps completely in sync. _“I guess we should eat first. Then if we’re not completely comatose we’ll go on from there.”_

Lexa nods her head in agreement. _“Sounds like a plan. Anything you in the mood for in particular?”_

_“How about you choose?”_

_“I asked you first.”_

_“Well I’m differing to you.”_

_“You’re really gonna make me choose?”_ Lexa questions.

Clarke nods. A small smile on her face.

Lexa decides this is the perfect moment to be a jackass. _“What if I choose for us to go eat grass off the ground?”_

 _“Then I hope you don’t mind it a little muddy since it rained last night.”_ **‘Two can play this game’.** Clarke thought.

 **‘Damn, she didn’t even flinch with that one.’** _“What if we go eat dirty laundry?”_

_“The team did just get back from a big game across town. Means they’ll be extra sweaty.”_

Lexa gags a little at the thought. _“Must you have a retort to all my attempts?”_

_“If you didn’t like it, then you would stop doing it, no?”_

**‘She’s got a point.’** _“Okay, you win. How about we go to this Italian spot two blocks down? The Chicken Parm is to die for.”_

Clarke smiles at Lexa’s suggestion. _“That sounds fanfuckingtastic. Let’s do it.”_

 _“Hold on there, let’s get through the date first.”_ Lexa replies slyly.

Clarke uses her free hand to lightly punch Lexa’s arm. _“Shut up, you idiot.”_

It takes them 10 minutes to reach the restaurant. It’s a quaint, little establishment. There’s pictures on the walls advertising different dishes and celebrities whom have visited. Some which Clarke is pretty sure were photo shopped into. Candles are the main source of lighting in the tinted location, with a decent sized fireplace in the far left side. There’s booths covering all edges; rounded tables with chairs taking up the middle, while the kitchen is in the far back end of the restaurant. Clarke and Lexa approach the hostess desk, and request to sit at a booth. The young woman leads them to a nearby booth, passes them two menus, tells them their server should be over soon and returns to her post. Clarke and Lexa take a moment to look over the menu. When the waiter arrives Clarke decides to trust Lexa’s earlier comment and they both order the Chicken Parm dish. They exchange a few words. Talking about their classes, how their week went, the usual small talk till their food arrives.

 _“This smells heavenly, but how sure are you when you say this is to die for?”_ Clarke asks suspiciously.

 _“I’m like infinity percent sure.”_ Lexa replies, trying to play it off seriously.

 _“Infinity percent huh? Well can’t debate with those numbers.”_ Clarke chuckles slightly.

 _“Just trust me. You’ll love it.”_ Lexa says with a soothing tone which sends a shiver down Clarke’s spine.

 **‘Breathe Clarke, breathe.’** She tells herself as her heart rate starts to increase. She does as Lexa says and takes a bite hoping for the best. And in an instant she catches herself moaning at the unbelievable sensation that hits her taste buds. _“Oh my fucking god.”_ She takes another fork full. Chews slowly, savoring the new-found assault on her senses. _“This is fucking orgasmic!”_

Lexa smiles proudly at her personal victory. _“That makes 1 for me.”_

Clarke nods agreeably. _“Yeah, you got this one. I salute your excellence.”_ Clarke playfully salutes towards Lexa, making the brunette blush a little with embarrassment.

They finish their meals rather quickly. They decided against dessert, agreeing that they would probably pass out if they did so. Clarke went into her purse to try and get her wallet, but was stopped by Lexa placing her hand on hers. Clarke hitched a little at the sudden contact. She looked up into those beautiful forest irises and watched Lexa shaking her head.  _“Let me treat you to this.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“It’s our first date right? I wanna make sure you know just how much of a gentlewoman I am.”_ She smiles brightly at Clarke, causing the other girl to blush.

_“O-okay. I guess that’s fine. A gentlewoman though?”_

Lexa nods with a smile and quirks an eyebrow, a hidden confidence starting to shine through her.

 **‘Who knew this dork could be such a smooth criminal?’** She thinks to herself as she returns Lexa’s smile with her own.

Lexa takes care of the bill. She stands to pull Clarke's chair back, offering her arm again with a gentle smile. Clarke takes it readily and rises from her chair, and follows as Lexa leads them out of the restaurant. It’s gotten darker since they went inside, but they both agree to keep the night going.

 _“So where to next malady?”_ Lexa asks.

_“No. We’re not getting all medieval up in here.”_

_“But my dear, howest else do you wishith me to speak to such a wonderest woman gracing my presence?”_

_“Like a normal fucking human being.”_ Both girls laugh.

 _“Okay, okay I’ll stop. I don’t think I could have kept that up for much longer any ways.”_ Lexa says.

 _“Good, because I was seconds away from punching you.”_ Clarke continues to laugh lightly.

Eyes go wide as a thought hits Lexa. _“THAT’S IT!”_ She bursts out in excitement.

 _“That’s what??”_ Clarke looks at the brunette with confusion.

Lexa explains. _“That’s what we’ll do next. You up for some playful sparing?”_

Clarke gives her a questioning eyebrow, as the she looks at the determined face of the brunette. _“Are you fucking serious?”_

_“Serious as shit in a baby’s diaper.”_

_“You’re such a romantic. You offer to beat up on our first date then make jokes about shitty baby diapers. I got myself a real winner.”_ Clarke says sarcastically.

Lexa brushes her comment off. _“Well?? What do you think? I know it’s not something most people do on dates, but since when have either us considered ourselves normal?”_

Clarke takes a second to process Lexa’s words. _“Facts. Can’t disagree with you there.”_

 _“Sooo…you up for it?”_ A goofy smile plastered on Lexa’s face.

Clarke laughs at the other girls’ excitement. **‘How can I resist when she smiles like an idiot like that.’** She nods at Lexa’s proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go with something weird for their ‘first date’ experience. I hope you guys don’t mind me splitting it up into two parts. This chapter had the potential to be very long so I decided splitting it would be best. I’m finishing up the next part as we speak so the continuation isn't far behind. Let me know what you guys think so far! Are you excited to see how this develops? Cuz I sure am lol :)


	9. “It’s Like the Very First Time Pt.2”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. The first date CONTINUES!! Prepare for some badass!Clarke and badass!Lexa action, as well as quite a bunch of fluff. How does that even happen? I do not know. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***So I apologize in advance to anyone who is not well versed in MMA terminology. I tried to be as detailed as possible, I got really excited writing this one though. I think you all will enjoy it.

 

Chapter 9: “It’s Like the Very First Time Pt.2”

 

Luckily for them the town, Polis, was a huge supporter of Mixed Martial Arts as a sport so there was a training gym only a few blocks away from the campus. Before Clarke came around, Lexa would go there to practice and work out any frustrations she had when she had the chance. The place was going to be closing for the night soon, but Lexa had built a positive reputation with the gym owner, so she thought maybe he’d do her a favor given the circumstances. As they reached the gym Lexa asked Clarke to wait outside a moment as she went through the entrance. She went towards the main office area where the owner spent most of his time.

 _“Hey! Nyko! You in here?”_ She yelled out as she lightly knocked on the front door.

 _“Lexa!?”_ A strong, deep voice called out from behind it. Within seconds it was opened; a surprised look on his face. _“Hey kiddo. What are you doing here so late? I’ll be closing down soon.”_

Nyko was one of those typical _‘every man’_ kind of guys. He stood tall at 6’3”, tanned skin, sporting a managed goatee, dark brown eyes with brown hair shaved down into a short cut. He had stern, hard, slightly wrinkled features with a small scar under his left eye. Something Lexa was sure he got from his time serving in the military. Since he was an MMA trainer he had been built like a tank, something that both intimidated and fascinated Lexa. Though he looked like someone you didn’t want to get into trouble with in an alley, he was quite the teddy bear, according to her.

She gave him her best greeting smile as he did the same. _“Sup Nyko! I wanted to ask a huge favor.”_

Nyko looked at her suspiciously, crossing his arms across his chest. _“I’m listening.”_

Lexa took a small breath before she answered. _“So I’m currently on my first date with this girl I like…”_

Nyko interrupted. _“YOU!? You’re on a first date right now!?”_ He spoke with excitement in his voice.

 _“Yes. Nyko, I am.”_ She said with a smile.

_“Wow, I’m happy you’re finally starting to put yourself out there. You’re a sweet girl, you deserve to have an equally pleasant one by your side.”_

_“Awee thank you, Nyko.”_

He smiled. _“I know it’s been awhile though. Have you managed to not embarrass yourself yet?”_

 **‘Did Anya seriously tell everyone about that!? I can’t trust that girl for shit.’** Lexa looks at him slightly annoyed. _“Yes Nyko, and you would be a huge help in keeping that up if you did me this huge favor I need.”_

Nyko chuckled at the girls’ expression. _“Right, right. What was it you needed night blood?”_ Night blood was a title Nyko gave to his most favorite trainees. He never really explained to anyone why or how he came up with that title, but people thought it was cool so they just went with it.

_“I was wondering if I could borrow the gym for the next hour or so?”_

_“Borrow the gym? What do you mean?”_

Lexa explained. _“Well you see, the girl I like practices MMA like me and so I thought something fun and unique that we could do for our first date was to spar with each other.”_

Nyko raised an eyebrow. _“I’ll admit that is an odd but unique way to ‘get to know’ someone.”_

_“My thoughts exactly. You down with my plan?”_

Nyko scanned the young girls’ face in front of him and saw that she was very eager to have his help on this. Lexa was one of the most trustworthy of his customers so he knew his baby, _the gym_ , would be safe in her hands. He smiled at her, searched through his pockets, then tossed her the keys to his place. _“I trust that you both will clean up whatever mess you make before you lock up, yes?”_

Lexa looked at him with excitement and joy all over her face. _“Yes sir. Of course we will. And I promise to make sure nothing is harmed here under my supervision.”_

 _“I trust you completely on that.”_ He smiled then turned around to his office to grab his duffle bag. He gave a small nod to Lexa, one she returned with her own, before he ruffled her hair with his rather large hand. _“Good luck kiddo. I hope this date works out in your favor. If it does, make sure you bring her by some time so we can meet. I would like to know who had the power to break my young Heda out of her shell.”_ In Nyko’s native culture, Heda was a nickname you gave to people you believed were truly honorable and strong willed. When he told Lexa that, she felt like he was giving her the greatest praise she could ever ask for. Lexa smiles at him then nods in agreement. He turns and exits through the back door to the parking lot.

Lexa turns back towards the front door to let Clarke inside. Clarke knew the town had an MMA gym, but hadn’t ever gotten the chance to come here before now. She looked around the rather large place with wonder in her eyes.

_“Wow. This place looks super amazeballs!”_

Lexa laughed in amusement at Clarke. _“Yeah, it’s pretty great. I come here every chance I get. Nyko agreed to let us use the place while he’s gone.”_

 _“Nyko?”_ She asked.

 _“He’s the owner of the gym, and the uncle I never had.”_ Lexa chuckled. _“I’ll have you meet him next time the opportunity comes up.”_

 _“I look forward to it.”_ Clarke smiled gently towards Lexa. Their eyes locked for a moment before she spoke again. _“So am I kicking your ass in this?”_ She gestured over her clothing. _“Or do we have some spare gear around?”_

Lexa laughed at her statement. _“If anyone is owning anyone’s ass tonight, it’s me over you.”_ She gave a snarky smile.

 _“Sorry hun, I don’t put out on the first date.”_ Clarke replied with an equally snarky smile and a wink.

Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise, her nerves started to make their way back on her a little. _“Y-yeah, yeah. Whatever. You ready to do this?”_ Clarke smiled victoriously and nodded.

Lexa led them to the back where the locker rooms were located. She found some spare shorts and t-shirts for them to change into. Thankfully Nyko was a stickler for keeping clean clothes available at all times so they didn’t have to worry about whether or not stuff was dirty. Lexa was a little nervous about changing in front of Clarke, so they agreed to dress in different parts of the locker room. Lexa decided that she’d put her hair up since it was so long, she didn’t want it to get in her eyes and throw off her moves. Clarke on the other hand opted to keeping her hair down. After they were geared up they went into the main area and entered the decently sized training octagon cage in the middle of the space.

 _“You ready?”_ Lexa asked eagerly.

 _“Ready when you are Commander.”_ Clarke teased.

Lexa blushed slightly, but shook it off. _“I was thinking we’d make a game out of this.”_

_“What kind of game?”_

_“Each takedown or submission we make we get to ask a question of the other person. After we answer, we start over then do it again. We’ll go like five rounds I’m guessing. Reasonable?”_

_“Sounds like fun to me, I’m game.”_

_“Great! Then let’s begin.”_

They walked to opposite ends of the cage and both girls got into their respective stances. Lexa preferred the standard Muay Tai position, while Clarke was in a southpaw Brazilian Ju-Jitsu one. They eyed each other from across the cage, both hearts racing in equal parts excitement and nervousness. But both willing to show their skills to the other. They approached each other slowly and touched gloves.

It all began with slow circling around each other. Both girls carefully watching the other, waiting in anticipation for the first sign of action. Lexa was always trained to stick with being on the defensive and using her opponents own energy against them. Clarke on the other hand had been taught to stay on the offensive and go for the kill every time. So as one would expect, Clarke made the first move. She grounded her left foot in front of her and pushed her right fist forward, aim intended on landing on Lexa’s left cheek. Lexa ducked her head, making Clarke miss and threw her own right hand that placed perfectly on Clarke’s torso. Clarke flinched at the pain but immediately recovered, throwing a left elbow which hit Lexa on her right temple. The contact made Lexa stagger for a second, but she quickly backed up so Clarke would not advance on her.

 _“You okay there Lexie?”_ Clarke asked slyly with a proud smile on her face.

 _“All good here, Prisa.”_ Lexa replied, making Clarke blush a little at the nickname. She wasn’t sure what _Prisa_ meant, but it sounded like something cute. She made a mental note to ask Lexa about it later.

After both girls took a moment to recover, they slowly approached each other again. Lexa decided to take an unusual risk and made the first move. She stepped forward with her right foot and quickly followed it with a left kick which landed on Clarke’s mid-section. Clarke hitched a little from the force creating an opening that Lexa capitalized on with a right hook to her left shoulder. The move caused Clarke to stumble backwards. Lexa felt a little more confident and launched herself forward, grabbing both Clarke’s legs in an attempt to take her down. Lexa was caught off guard however as Clarke was able to block her attempt with the strength in her legs. Lexa continued to hold on and tried to use her shoulders to overpower Clarke. It was unsuccessful. Clarke wrapped her left arm around Lexa’s neck, holding her in place, as she used her right to elbow to hit Lexa in her back. Lexa flinched at the pain and decided to try breaking her attempt and back up, but Clarke quickly grabbed around her mid-section and used all the power she had to lift Lexa in the air, slamming her to the ground with full force in one swift movement. Clarke shifted herself so that she was in a top mount position over Lexa. She pinned both Lexa’s arms above her head and smiled at the brunette whose face was in utter shock.

 **‘How the hell was she able to suplex me like that?’** She thought to herself as she looked at Clarke with defeat.

 _“I guess I got the first round huh?”_ Clarke spoke in an exhausted but snarky tone.

Lexa nodded in response. _“Go ahead and ask your first question.”_

Clarke smiled victoriously. She liked having Lexa pinned under her, and the other girl wasn’t protesting it, so she decided to remain in the position they were in. _“Hmm, let’s see what do I wanna know about you.”_ She playfully thought to herself. _“Oh! What was your favorite thing to do when you were by yourself as a kid?”_ Clarke figured she’d keep it light since Lexa seemed embarrassed enough by the fact that Clarke was completely dominating her.

 _“My favorite thing to do alone as a kid?”_ Clarke nodded. _“I guess it was stargazing. I would sneak out of the house at night and climb this huge tree we had in the backyard. I’d sit on the branches with my back against it and just watch the stars, getting lost in my imagination and dreams. Sometimes I’d hide books in the stump and read there.”_

 **‘That is too damn adorable.’** Clarke smiled gently at Lexa. _“I can totally imagine you sitting at the top of a tree thinking about weird stuff.”_

_“I wouldn’t say I was thinking about weird stuff really. Just dreamed I was a pirate sailing the seven seas. Conquering lands and rescuing damsels in distress.”_

_“You’re such a dork.”_ Clarke giggled.

 _“If I had known you back then, I probably would have imagined rescuing you from a castle and taking you on adventures on my ship.”_ Lexa smiled at her softly.

Clarke felt her cheeks warm instantly from the comment, her heart no longer racing from the adrenaline alone. She cleared her throat then replied. _“You talk about rescuing me when you’re the one who is on her back right now.”_ A smug smile present on her face.

 _“True, but only because I underestimated you. I won’t make the same mistake again.”_ Lexa gave her a determined look, one that made Clarke blush even deeper.

 **‘Why do I feel like I’m doomed?’** She thought. _“Okay, if you say so. Ready to start again?”_

_“Ready when you are.”_

Clarke removed her hands from Lexa’s arms and lifted herself off of her. She offered Lexa a hand, one she accepted, and helped her rise to her feet. They smiled at each other one more time before turning to go to opposite sides of the octagon. They got back in their fighting stances, nodded to each other when they were ready, then came closer to touch gloves. Clarke decided to act a little more quickly this time. She pushed forward with her left foot and rose her right leg off the ground, attempting to knee Lexa in her stomach. Lexa quickly blocked her knee with her left hand and used her right hand to fully grasp Clarke’s leg, then held it with her right arm. Once she had it locked in, she pushed her weight forward making Clarke buck ahead, losing her footing. Lexa snaked her left arm around Clarke’s neck, placed her body along her shoulders, then leaped upwards into a Samoan drop, slamming Clarke down on her back. She quickly went into a side mount position, and locked Clarke’s arm in a Kimura hold which made her tap instantly.

 _“Who’s on their back now Prisa?”_ Lexa said as she breathed heavily, but kept a smug smile on her face, echoing Clarke’s similar expression from earlier.

Clarke’s eyes were wide with surprise, and she blushed hard at the sudden closeness. She felt Lexa’s breath hitting her skin, sending another shiver down her spine. _“Holy shit! I didn’t know Muay Tai fighters even learned how to do Samoan drops.”_

_“I may have stepped outside my mastered art and learned a thing or two from others.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“That’s pretty awesome, I can’t even lie.”_ Lexa started to blush now herself. _“So you totally got me this time. What would you like to know?”_ She gave Lexa a genuine smile, seemingly proud that the brunette had got her back for winning the first round.

Lexa released the Kimura hold she had Clarke in, but remained resting against the side of her stomach. _“Hmm, okay.”_ She turned her head to face the blonde below her. _“Since you asked something about my childhood, I’ll something of yours. Sound fair?”_

_“Gucci.”_

_“Who was your hero growing up?”_

_“As in like superheroes or just people in my life?”_ Clarke asked.

 _“We’ll start with superheroes this time.”_ Lexa smiled.

_“Okay. Well I guess it would have to be Rogue.”_

_“Rogue, huh? Why her?”_

_“Because she was this girl who was so sweet, laid-back, and accepting, with so much love in her heart. Not to mention she was a total badass who was super fucking hot.”_

Lexa giggled. _“You ain’t wrong.”_

 _“Yeah, but it was so sad that she had to always keep herself at a distance from the people she loved. She was never allowed to touch them or else they’d die. So she had to find a way to love but with constant barriers between her and everyone else. Yet she remained her strong self, never letting that stop her from being who she was. I found it rather inspiring as a child. I wasn’t always as strong as I am now, but she was one of the ones that helped me find my inner strength.”_ Clarke’s features became soft as she started to remember all the times she’d rush to get the next X-Men comic in order to find out what was happening with Rogue.

Lexa smiled brightly at the blonde as she watched her lose herself in her thoughts. _“That’s deep.”_ She says. **‘Who knew this girl could be so layered.’**

Lexa rose herself up off Clarke and to her feet. She offered Clarke her hand as she had done prior. Once Clarke was to her feet, they nodded at each other and repeated their beginning actions. They each now had one win and they were in their third round, with two more to follow. Once ready, they proceeded to touch gloves again. Lexa chose to be the aggressor this time. She stepped forward with her right foot and went for a right uppercut. Clarke swayed her head to the right making Lexa miss and attempted to counter with a left hook. But Lexa saw it coming and side stepped out of the way. She followed it up with a low left hand to Clarke’s gut, making her lose her breath for a second and stagger backwards. Lexa advanced on her immediately before she could recover. She grabbed Clarke’s loose hanging right arm, pivoted her own body in small turn as she pulled Clarke’s front to her back, then used the momentum to Judo flip her onto her back. She scrambled behind Clarke into a back mount and snaked her arms around her neck until she had her in a chokehold. She held it with a light squeeze, causing Clarke to tap again.

 _“Holy fucking shit Lexa!”_ Clarke yells with more surprise than before.

Lexa smiles victoriously. _“I told you I was gonna stop underestimating you. You beat me once, and that’s all you’re gonna get. You’ve unleashed the beast Clarke.”_

Clarke laughs at her response. _“Well bloody hell, I guess I did. Who knew you were so badass under that shy exterior.”_

 _“Not many. But now you do.”_ Lexa released the chokehold, resting her arms at both sides of Clarke. She started to blush as she realized Clarke was resting her back against her chest. **‘Wow. This is a new development.’** She thought as her heart started pounding loud in her own ears.

Clarke noticed the same thing, and felt her breaths becoming a little more labored as her own chest was rising and falling rapidly. **‘Holy Christ her boobs are on my back. They are** ** _literally_ on my fucking back.’** The heat on her face rose at an intense rate and her mouth started to dry. **‘Get it together Clarkey. Get. Your. Fucking. Shit. To. Gether.’**

Lexa cleared her throat and tried to diffuse the tension in the air. _“S-so uhh.”_ She tried clearing it again. _“S-so how about that next question.”_

Clarke repeated her actions, **‘Oh thank fucking god.’** She took a deep breath as well to calm herself. _“S-shoot.”_ The only word she could manage to say aloud.

_“Umm, if you could only watch one movie for the rest of your life, what would it be?”_

Clarke felt herself calming down a bit more. _“That’s an easy one, The Lion King, hands down.”_

_“Really!??”_

_“Is that bad?”_

_“Hell no!”_ Lexa replied with excitement. _“That’s like my favorite movie in the whole world.”_

Clarke giggled, completely amused by the brunette’s child-like happiness. _“Mine too! The music alone keeps me locked in. I catch myself singing the songs in the shower or just listening to the score all the time. I still get chills when the theme for ‘King of the Past’ plays on my iPod.”_

 _“I’m right there with you.”_ Lexa smiles.

Clarke slightly turns her body around only to have her nose only inches apart from touching Lexa’s. Clarke stops immediately, while Lexa’s smiling face morphs into a look of shock. Forest green orbs lock with ocean blues, while their breaths become anything but steady and even. Clarke feels the dryness in her throat increase as Lexa’s gaze refuses to leave hers. **‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.’** Clarke panics internally, but does her best not to show it.

 _“C-Clarke…?”_ Lexa says softly, almost a whisper. She knows she needs to move, but she can’t get her body to budge. And quite frankly she did not mind it at all. She enjoyed it so much whenever this would happen. The accidental eye locking. In these moments nothing else mattered to her. Her body felt light as a feather. Like she could swim in those blue eyes forever and never come up for air. Every fiber in her being was telling her. No, screaming at her to kiss Clarke. **‘C’mon just do it. Kiss her. Fucking kiss her you idiot!’** She wanted to. Oh, god how she wanted to. But she wasn’t ready to do that with Clarke yet, she knew she wasn’t, and she hated herself a little for that.

Lexa chose to be the one to break the moment. She cleared her throat, then slowly backed away from Clarke. The sudden movement made Clarke also snap back to her senses. She watched as Lexa rose to her feet and offered her a hand up. She took it and followed suit.

 _“U-uhh, so yeah, umm, I think I’m ready to call it night.”_ Lexa said nervously, stumbling over her words.

Clarke looked at her slightly confused. _“You don’t wanna finish our last two rounds?”_ **‘Shit! Did I totally fuck this up!?’**

 _“M-maybe.”_ Lexa took a breath. _“Maybe we can save those last two for our second date? Unless you don’t want one…”_

Clarke was a little disappointed she wanted to stop, but figured Lexa had her reasons. **‘I’m just happy she wants another one. Gotta appreciate the small victories.’** So she smiled and nodded in agreement. _“I would love to go on second date with you.”_

Lexa smiled back. _“Good. I-I, I’m happy to hear that.”_

Clarke found her sudden shyness amusing, but held off the need to tease her about it as she often did. _“So commander, how about we change and head back to campus?”_

 _“I’m down with that.”_ Lexa replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the end of a successful first date. I hope you guys got a kick out of it (pun intended lol). I had a blast writing all the sparring scenes so I plan to do it more in the future. But please share your thoughts with me. Were the fighting scenes clear and detailed enough? Did you guys like it? The feedback helps me out a lot! :D


	10. “I got this feeling I just can’t shake”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s POV. Lexa talks with Anya about her date with Clarke.

Chapter 10: “I got this feeling I just can’t shake”

_“Fuck!”_ Lexa screamed into the empty room as she slammed the door behind her.

_“Shit. Fuck.”_ Frustration ran through her as she began to walk through her room, removing her flannel shirt and tossing it into a hamper. She walked towards the full sized mirror in her closet and stared at herself through the reflection. She watched as her anger looked back at her and she cursed under her breath. **_‘Why can’t I shake this still?’_** She thinks to herself as she walks towards her bed. **_‘It’s been years already. I shouldn’t still be this scared.’_** She plopped herself on her bed, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. **_‘I should call Anya. Maybe she can help me sort this out.’_** She lifted herself up and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She took a deep breath before dialing the number of the bluntest person she’s ever known.

It rang twice before there was an answer. _“So punk, how’d you screw it up?”_

Lexa felt her frustration increase a little. **_‘Dammit Anya.’_** _“Do you really have so little faith in me you asshat?”_

Anya devilishly chuckled. _“Nah, I just know you well enough that if you’re calling me so soon after the date ended that means you feel like you tanked it.”_

Lexa clenched her open hand into a fist for a moment. _“Shut the fuck up.”_ She hated how well Anya knew her sometimes.

Anya laughed a little more. _“Stop you’re quarreling and tell old Anya what’s bothering you. I know you’ve probably got something to get off your chest.”_

_“I don’t even know why I should bother telling you.”_ The attitude apparent in Lexa’s tone.

_“Because you know I’ll call you out on your bullshit and won’t let you sink your own floating ship for stupid reasons.”_

Lexa sighed through the phone.

_“I promise I won’t go too hard on you, alight?”_

_“Bet.”_

_“Okay then. Now tell me how you totally shot yourself in the foot.”_

_“Anya, you just said…”_

_“I said I wouldn’t be too hard on you. There’s so much worse I could have said.”_

Lexa had to admit Anya was right. It was very rare that Anya would show any restraint with her thoughts and words towards anyone, herself included, so she decided to take the opportunity for what it was. _“I-I…”_ She paused for a moment. _“I had a chance to kiss her, but I felt myself become panicked and backed off. Then I ended the date early without any real explanation…”_ Lexa could feel the regret welling itself up inside as she recalled the memory in her mind.

_“You dumbass.”_

**_‘Dammit Anya.’_ **

She continued. _“So a hot girl whom is totally way out of your league gives you an opportunity to claim her sweet lips and you go bolting in the opposite direction. How are you not diagnosed clinically insane?”_

Lexa scowled. _“How are you, the ruler of bitch central, not dubbed clinically insane with the way your temper slits the throats of every person who even smiles at you?”_

Anya chuckled. _“Well we’re not talking about me right now. You are the one whose head is on the pike here.”_

Lexa scuffed at her claim. _“Whatever.”_

_“Now answer my question.”_

_“Oh, was there a question in between your jerkass rant?”_ Lexa replied sharply. She knew that even though Anya did not say it explicitly, she had somewhat asked her a question, but she wanted to poke at the bear a little.

_“Yes, it was implied, pay attention. Now why did you run away fuck face?”_

_“She didn’t technically extend the invitation to me, it was kind of left up to interpretation.”_

_“Elaborate.”_

_“Well I decided to take her sparring as a date activity. Thought it might be something she’d never done before and would make it special.”_

_“You’re such a sap.”_ Anya chuckled.  
_“Shut up.”_ Lexa replied. _“Any ways, during our third bout I won by getting her in a ground rear chokehold.”_

_“Well played.”_

_“Thanks.”_ Lexa smirked. _“We had this little game going where the winner of the bout got to ask a question of the other person, which they had to answer.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“But before I asked the question, I had let her go from the hold and she was laid up against my chest with my arms hanging at each side of her.”_

_“Kinky.”_

_“Shut it.”_ Lexa scuffed. _“I felt like the both of us were getting flustered once we noticed the position we were in so I tried to diffuse the tension with a question. It worked for the most part. We laughed a little, but then she had turned around abruptly and our noses were basically touching.”_

_“AKA first base for you.”_

_“Shut it Anya.”_

Anya chuckled.

_“We got caught staring into each other’s eyes and I could see it in her face that she wanted to kiss me, or rather for me to kiss her, but I…I-I…”_

_“You flaked, like a punkass.”_

Lexa sighed heavily. _“I got scared, okay.”_

_“That’s obvious.”_

_“C’mon Anya. Give me a break here. I haven’t kissed anyone since…s-since…”_ Lexa felt a hint of pain sting in her chest as the memories started to hit her.

_“It’s been 4 years Lexa.”_ Anya spoke, with small hint of annoyance. _“You can’t keep letting Costia be the reason you run away from being happy.”_

Lexa felt the sharp pain hit her again. **_‘Dammit. I know that.’_** She thought to herself.

_“I understand that she was the only romantic backstory you have to play on. But at some point that became your fault, not hers.”_

Lexa balled her free hand again. **_‘I know…I know…’_**

_“Everything you could have done back then, you did it. You honored her. So why are you being such a dumbass when someone else you could be making new memories with is giving you a chance?”_

Lexa thought for a moment. _“I honestly don’t know Anya…”_

_“You care for this girl, no?”_

_“Y-yes…yes I do.”_

_“Then stop being a fucking fucktard.”_

Lexa sighed.

Anya answered with her own sigh before there was a moment of silence. _“Did she at least express interest in a second date?”_

_“Yeah, surprisingly.”_

_“They must be attracted to your superior stupidity.”_

_“Fuck you.”_

_“At least you know you’ve got second chance coming your way.”_

_“I guess.”_

_“So don’t twat it up next time. Get your head out of your ass and show that girl you’re not a complete train wreck.”_

_“What do I do if she asks why I backed out?”_

_“Tell her the truth. That you’re a hopeless fuck face who needs numerous tries in order to get things right.”_

_“And you’re a narcissistic psychopath whom enjoys kicking people when they’re already down.”_ Lexa snarled.

_“But did that kick give you the nudge you needed to get it right next time?”_

Lexa paused, which gave Anya her answer.

_“Exactly. My methods are not ideal, but they get results.”_ The proudness evident in her voice.

_“You’ll make a great parent someday.”_ Lexa answered sarcastically.

_“And my children will rule the world.”_

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of two mini Anya’s ruling over many nations. **_‘I hope I’m dead before that happens.’_**

_“So is that all little miss punkass?”_

_“That is all bitch of the century.”_

_“Good, on that note I’m gonna get the rest I so deserve.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. You still visiting later in the week?”_

_“Maybe. Depends on how much I feel like dumbing myself down to be in your company.”_

_“Oh puh-lease. It’s me who will suffer the most at your hands.”_

_“Facts.”_ Anya laughed slightly. _“Let me know how it goes with that girl whom obviously has low standards when looking for a partner.”_

_“Shut the fuck up Anya. I’m done with you for the night.”_ Lexa hangs up, but not before hearing Anya laugh some more through the other end. **_‘What a fucking bitch.’_** She thinks to herself as a small smile crosses her face. Yes, Anya was an insufferable, cruel bitch, but Lexa knew in her own way Anya was rooting for her happiness which was enough to boost her confidence. Lexa decided she would try a little harder at not letting her past get the better of her, especially the next time she’s given an open instance with Clarke.

She stared at her phone for a moment. **_‘I shouldn’t leave it how I did with her.’_** So she decides to text Clarke.

_“Hey, you still up?”_ She thought she should start it off simple.

Message from Sassy Blonde #2000

Lexa smiled as she read the reply. _“Hey you. Yes, I’m getting ready for bed as we speak.”_

Lexa then received a follow up text with a picture of Clarke sporting a small smirk while in her pajamas. Pajamas that only consisted of her being in a pair of very low cut boy shorts and a loose tank top, clearly showing that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. **_‘Holy shit sticks.’_** Lexa’s face turned to shock; she couldn’t help the intense blush that took over her face as her eyes grew wide. Even though she had seen Clarke in the fighting gear earlier, what she was wearing now clung to her body, clearly displaying the unbelievable curviness the blonde was blessed with. Not to mention the smirk she had on her face was showing that she obviously wanted to get a rise out of Lexa. Which it did. Leaving almost nothing to the imagination. It took another beep of her phone snap herself out of her trance. _“You like?”_

Lexa swallowed before the drool could escape her mouth. _“You look radiant as always, Prisa.”_ She did her best to be seductive without being a creep. It took a lot for her to quiet her mind of the sinful thoughts she was starting to have just looking at the picture.

_“Thank you.”_ A few seconds later. _“What does Prisa mean btw?”_

Lexa smiled. _“It means Princess in this old language I used to be obsessed with as a kid.”_

_“That’s pretty cool. You think I’m a Princess huh?”_

_“Yes. You have a smile that would make anyone bow to you in respect.”_

_“Awee, stop it.”_

_“As you wish my Prisa.”_ Lexa realized the last part and panicked a little. **_‘Shit, I said_** ** _my Prisa. What if she isn’t cool with that? Fuck.’_**

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of her phone. She swallowed hard as she opened the message. _“Your Prisa huh? I think I like the sound of that. *wink emoji*”_

Lexa exhaled in relief, a breath she did not know she was holding. She was glad she hadn’t overstepped her boundaries with Clarke. She felt like she had really messed up their date, but if Clarke was still actively flirting with her without hesitation then maybe there was hope for her after all. She heard another ding of her phone.

_“What does Commander translate to in this old language of yours miss dorky Lexie?”_

Lexa smiled at the pet name. _“Heda, I think.”_

_“Then if I’m your Prisa, you will be my Heda. Sound like a deal?”_

Lexa felt her face growing warm. She replied by snapping and sending a picture of herself with a thumbs up and her most goofy smile, the caption on the bottom saying **‘As you wish, Prisa.’**

_“Look at that adorable dork face. I hope you don’t mind that being your new display pic on my phone.”_

_“I would be honored. You mind me using your pic for mine?”_

_“Did it make you drool a bit?”_

Lexa blushed harder. She wondered if she should admit to it. She shook her head remembering that she promised herself to try harder. _“Maybe”_

_“Mission accomplished then. *double wink emoji* You may do so.”_

Lexa felt her heart beating at a hard but steady rhythm. **_‘This girl may just be the death of me.’_** She thought as her smile grew wider. _“So are you still up for that second date?”_

_“Of course! When would you like to go?”_

_“How bout on Wednesday? Since it’s our shortest day of classes. And the whole night is your choice since I did most of the picking this time.”_

_“Deal! Excellent thinking Lexie.”_

 Lexa chuckled. _“Grrrrreat!”_

_“Do that again and I’m gonna start calling you ‘Lexie the Tiger’ *laughing emoji*”_

_“Oh god no. I’ll stop, I’ll stop.”_

_“Good. Sadly, I must retire for the night. Have to get up early to finish this paper for my English lit class over the weekend.”_

_“Understandable. I won’t keep you from your beauty sleep. Not that you really need it though. *wink emoji*”_

_“You flatter me, you sappy nerd.”_

_“You like it.”_

_“Facts. So how do you say goodnight in that language?”_

_“It’s called trigedasleng. And that would be ‘Reshop’.”_

_“Dually noted.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Reshop, Heda Lexa.”_

_“Reshop, Prisa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust! What you guys think? Did you enjoy hearing from Anya again? Lol Tried to be serious in the beginning but end it off on a fluffy note.


	11. “If at First You Don’t Succeed…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV. It’s time for their second date and this time it’s all in Clarke’s hands. The first date was perfect with a minor hiccup at the end, but can Clarke make up for it? Warning: MEGA NERD FLUFF COMING RIGHT AT YA!! Lol but seriously. Loads of fluff with a dash of angst in this one.

Chapter 11: “If at First You Don’t Succeed…”

Clarke stared up at the beautiful blue sky above her head as she rested her back against the familiar willow tree. With Fall steadily approaching, the ground had been covered in cherry blossom leaves. She closes her eyes as the luke warm breeze brushes through her golden locks. She slowly inhales and exhales the calming scents around her. Comfort surrounding her every being. **_‘This is gonna be perfect. It has to be.’_** She thinks to herself. She opens her eyes to look at the lake seated a few feet in front of her. The crystal blue sky reflects off it, mirroring the idea that heaven can in fact touch the earth. A smile creeps across her lips as she fully loses herself in the environment she has chosen to be the setting for her second date with Lexa. Since she was given permission to completely choreograph their day, she decided it would be an excellent idea to go back to the place where they first really got to know each other. She had one of her largest blankets spread under the tree, with a big bag of items settled next to it. **_‘Damn, I hope she won’t think this is too cheesy.’_** She was never much of a romantic, but something about Lexa brought it out of her. She did some research on what constituted as a “romantic date” and a picnic in the park was the one idea that really stood out to her. 

Her moment of admiring her efforts were interrupted when she heard the crunching of leaves under footsteps approaching her direction. _“And I thought I was the cheesy one between the two of us.”_ Clarke’s smile widened at the sound of the familiar voice that always seemed to make her heart race as if it were determined to finish a marathon in 1 st place. She turned her head to face the brunette whom she couldn’t resist giving her best grin to. _“You’re currently taking the cake just from the looks of this set up.”_ Lexa says with her own big smile covering her face.

 _“Did you think I was gonna take you mud wrestling to compete with your octagon idea?”_ Clarke says with a smug grin.

 _“I can’t say I would be against that.”_ Lexa replies. _“At least then I could see if anything could steal the sun out of your hair there Goldie locks.”_

_“Stop lying. You just want to see me half naked again.”_

She watched as Lexa’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. _“M-maybe.”_ She fidgets with her hands a little. _“I-I mean u-uh…”_

Clarke gives her a sideways smile. **_‘Awee and there’s the bashful little dork I adore.’_** She stands up and walks towards the now flustered brunette who looks at her shyly. She places a hand on her shoulder. _“No need to get all stuttery on me now. Where’s that confidence you just had a second ago?”_

 _“W-well I-I u-uhh.”_ Lexa looks to the ground for a second, and takes a deep calming breath before speaking again. _“I-I just don’t want to be disrespectful is all.”_

_“You thinking of me half naked and wrestling you in mud isn’t disrespectful at all. I find it quite flattering actually. Maybe then you’d be too flustered to beat me again.”_

_“No matter what the circumstances, there’s no way I’m letting you win against me.”_ Clarke watches as the confident look returns to Lexa’s face. _“That was a one-time thing.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Wanna bet?”_ A devilish grin creeps across Clarke’s face.

Lexa visibly swallows. _“Bring it girlie.”_

 _“You got it.”_ Clarke changes her look from mischievous to calming. _“But after we eat.”_ She gestures for Lexa to follow her towards the blanket she had set up under the willow tree. _“Have a seat.”_ She smiles, and points to one end of the blanket.

Lexa gives her a questionable eyebrow for a second before following Clarke’s orders and settling herself on the spot she had pointed to. She crossed her legs Indian style, and patiently waited for the blonde’s next move. Clarke sat opposite her and grabbed the large bag that had been sitting on the ground. She rummaged through it a little before pulling out containers that looked like they had different foods in them. _“I’m no chef, but I do know how to cook a few things. I figured you might appreciate a home cooked style meal.”_

Lexa grinned. _“Awee, I’m totally down with that miss Cheetos.”_

 _“Shut up.”_ Clarke responded as she started to open the containers and placed them in the middle of the two girls. Clarke’s mother, Abby, had been very skilled in the kitchen and when Clarke was around 14 years old she had started to teach her some of their family recipes. She never felt she was anywhere near as good but Raven, her test dummy, had complimented her efforts on a few things which gave her enough confidence to whip something up for Lexa. Once the containers were fully opened, it displayed baked macaroni and cheese, seasoned mashed potatoes and spinach, yellow rice with beans, chicken cutlets, diced pork chops, a sealed bag of burrito buns, and for desert, fleshly baked butter scotched cookies. _“It’s not anything fancy, but I remember you telling me once you liked these kinds of stuff so I tried to give you as many options as possible.”_

Clarke shyly raised her eyes to look at Lexa, who had been looking downward at the food she made with wide eyes and a hanging mouth. _“Holy shit bricks. This all looks amazing!”_ Lexa’s eyes came back up to look at Clarke, surprise still littered on her face. _“Did you really make all of this?”_

Clarke smiled as a familiar warmth filled her cheeks. _“Y-yeah. My mom started teaching me how to cook pretty early so once I found everything I needed at the supermarket in town, I made all of this from scratch.”_

Lexa’s eyes grew even wider than Clarke ever thought possible. _“YOU MADE THIS ALL FROM SCRATCH!???”_

Clarke nodded and couldn’t help chuckling at the dumbfounded brunette whom just lost control of her voice from all the excitement.   _“Feel free to dig right in.”_ She pulled out some plastic plates and silverware, then passed some over to Lexa whom eagerly took them from her hands.

 _“Don’t mind if I do!”_ She said excitedly then proceeded to fill her plates with some of everything.  

Clarke watched in amusement as the brunette started to stuff food into her mouth, no manners in sight. She chuckled as she jumped from one dish to the next, occasionally stopping to take a swig of the bottle of ginger ale Clarke had pulled out and placed in front of her at one point. _“Slow down there Jethro. The food isn’t planning on running away from you.”_

Lexa swallowed then looked up at Clarke. _“Only cause I’m not giving it a chance to.”_ A smirk crossed her face before she began eating again. This time taking her make shift burrito, filled with rice and beans as well as pieces of the chicken, into her mouth.

Clarke smiled at the little beast devouring her meal. _“I’m guessing you like it then?”_ She asked curiously.

Lexa’s mouth was too full to verbally answer so she shook her head up and down in a childlike manner. A big, cheek filled smile taking over her face.

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “I can’t with you and ya goofy face.” She smirked at Lexa one last time before she started to eat from her own plate.

The girls sat in silence as they enjoyed the meal Clarke made for them. Every so often Clarke would look up and glance at Lexa whom was fully enthralled in her actions. Clarke scanned the girl up and down, fully taking in the form of the girl across from her for the first time that evening. Lexa was dressed rather neat but casually, sporting black jeans with black, grey and white DC sneakers; a red graphic T-shirt that had an image of Deadpool giving a thumbs up with the quote **_“Vote Deadpool for president. Free Chimichangas for everyone”_** on it; as well as a red Digimon scarf with images of Wargreymon around her neck, the tail end hanging down her front. Her hair draped down her back with small braids on the top of her head.

Clarke mentally chuckled at the childish attire. **_‘Pretty bold of her to dress down so much for our second date. Glad I’m not alone.’_** She thought to herself as she looked down at her own clothes. She decided to go with the casual look as well herself after looking in her closet for 2 hours, never finding anything that really screamed at her, so she opted to just show her true self to the brunette. She wore a black Paramore band T-shirt she had gotten at a concert a few years ago, comfortable light blue capris, and white Vans on her feet.

She sat her plate down, wiped her hands on a napkin, then pulled out her phone. She went into her music app and searched for some music to play while they ate. When she finally found the song she was looking for, she pressed play and sat her phone on the blanket in between them, next to the food containers. She picked her plate up and started to eat again as she bobbed her head to the music.

Lexa stopped eating, and hunched over to look at the phone in front of her. _“You listen to Slipknot?”_ She asked excitably.

Clarke smiled as she wiped her face of some of the rice that had stuck to her mouth. _“Hellz yeah I do. Corey Taylor’s vocals are supernatural.”_

_“Fuck right they are!”_

Clarke chuckled.

_“This is Before I Forget right?”_

Clarke nodded. _“One of my favorites from them. Makes me wanna pick up a chair and just throw it through a window. Not out of anger, but just for the hell of it.”_ She giggled.

Lexa giggled along with her and replied, _“Me too! If it weren’t illegal, I’d totally tag along with you so we can just throw random chairs at every window we see.”_

 _“That sounds bitchen!”_ Clarke raised her hand up and extended it.

Lexa gave her a high five and responded, _“What’s your #1 favorite song from them?”_

Clarke took a second to think about the question. When she figured it out she answered, _“I gotta go with Vermillion.”_

_“Great choice. Part 2, the bloodmix edition or the original?”_

_“Gotta go with the original. Part 2 is beautiful but the way he screams in the original gets my blood pumping.”_ She started pumping her empty fist in the air.

Lexa laughed loudly. _“I totally know what you mean. I don’t listen to it in public anymore ‘cause I can’t keep myself from screaming along with him.”_

Clarke gave her own loud laugh. _“I’m just as bad.”_ Then a thought crossed her mind. _“You up for a quick duet?”_

Lexa looked at her with a questionable expression. _“What you mean? Right here and now?”_

 _“No, up in the mountains like Maria from the Sound of Music.”_ Clarke responded sarcastically.

Lexa chuckled. _“Didn’t take you for a classic musical kinda girl.”_

 _“I live to surprise you.”_ Clarke winked, causing Lexa’s face to turn crimson. She sat down her food, rose to her feet, then extended a hand out to Lexa, giving her a hearty smile. _“C’mon it’s only us here. We can scream with Slipknot all we want and no one will ever know.”_

Lexa looked shyly at the blonde and gulped. She sat down her food then grabbed Clarke’s hand, following as she pulled her up to her feet. Their hands remained rested with each other and Clarke continued to smile genuinely into the forest irises in front of her. Lexa couldn’t fight back anymore as her own mouth curled upwards on the sides.

Clarke finally let go of Lexa’s hand then bent down to grab her phone. She changed it to Vermillion, cranked the volume up high, then sat it down. She looked over to Lexa and asked before pressing play, _“You ready to rock Squidward?”_

Lexa laughed and responded, _“Let’s get it started!”_

Clarke giggled then nodded. She turned back to the phone, hit play, then quickly rose to her feet. As the beat hit both girls smiled wide. Clarke started air drumming as Lexa followed with her own air guitaring.

The first verse began and they sang together.

_“She seems dressed in all the rings of past fatalities._

_So fragile, yet so devious, she continues to see it._

_Climatic hands that press, her temples and my chest._

_Enter the night that she came home._

_Forever.”_

They both changed to air mics and screamed together. _“OHH!! SHE’S THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES ME SAD!!”_

They switched back to their air instruments as the next verse hit and sang together.

_“She is everything and more._

_The solemn hypnotic._

_My Dahlia you're bathed in possession; She is on to me._

_I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it’s worse, but the stress is astounding._

_It’s now or never, she’s coming home, forever.”_

They scream together once more. _“OHHH!! SHE’S THE ONLY WHO MAKES ME SAD!!!”_

They smile at each other as they continue to sing together. Switching between playing their air instruments and screaming into their hand mics through the entirety of the song. When it ended, Clarke pressed stop on her app as they laughed together.

 _“Who knew you had such killer air guitar skills?”_ Clarke teased.

Lexa laughed, _“They’re nowhere near as badass as your air drumming. Thought you were about to start up an earthquake. Got some serious skittlez there blondie.”_

 _“Why thank you there dorkster.”_ Clarke replied as she feigned a playful bow. _“You never told me what your favorite song from them was by the way.”_

 _“Vermillion is my #2, but gotta give the #1 spot to Snuff.”_ Lexa smirked.

_“Snuff huh? That’s a pretty heavy tune.”_

_“It is, but I like songs that really make you feel something. Either it be happy, sad, or even painfully. To me those are the songs that shows an artists true talent.”_

_“Look at you miss philosopher. Getting all deep and shit.”_ Clarke chuckled.

 _“I live to surprise you Prisa.”_ Lexa winked.

Clarke felt herself blushing at the way Lexa had used her own moves back at her. **_‘It sounds ten times better coming from her.’_** She thinks to herself before she shook out of her thoughts. _“Wanna sing that one together as well?”_ She asked rather shyly.

Lexa nodded enthusiastically with a goofy smile.

Clarke’s heart pounded in her ears. **_‘I can never get enough of that smile.’_** She thinks to herself before speaking, _“Then let’s boot it up!”_ She grabs her phone, finds the song then hits play. They playfully smiled and laughed together as they dramatically sang and played their invisible instruments with each other.

Neither could deny this was the most fun they’ve ever had in a long time. When the song ended they high fived and continued their laughter as Clarke stopped her music.

_“Okay, so I had this really lame but fun idea of something I wanted to do with you today.”_

_“Are we going skinny dipping in the lake? ‘Cause to be honest I still need to shave.”_ Lexa teased.

 _“Oh my god, way too much information.”_ Clarke laughed.

 _“Don’t act like you’re not curious.”_ Lexa taunted.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow. _“We’ll circle back to that later.”_ She laughed before continuing, _“But no, it’s way better than that.”_

_“Do tell.”_

Clarke walked over to her bag of goodies and rummaged through it again. This time she pulled out a medium sized card deck box.

 _“We playing poker or something?”_ Lexa joked.

 _“Believe me you’ve got a better chance at winning this game over me than poker.”_ Clarke replied then opened the box to show her what was inside.

 _“HOLY SHIT!”_ Lexa’s eyes grew wide with her jaw dropped to the floor as she stared at what was hiding in box. _“Are these fuckin vintage Pokémon cards!??”_

Clarke smiled wide at Lexa’s expression. _“Ya damn right they are.”_

Lexa took the large deck of cards out from the box and shuffled through them, admiring each monster she stumbled upon. _“Holy mother of fucking heaven, you’ve got a Dragonite, Moltres, Zaptos, Mewtwo, Blastoise…”_ She continued listing as she shuffled. She stopped abruptly as she found two cards in particular that made her inner nerd faint. _“You have a fuckin holographic Charizard and Mew card!??”_ She finally pulled her eyes away to look at Clarke’s face for more conformation, as if holding them in her hands weren’t enough.

Clarke nodded. _“mmhmm. Took me years to find all of those cards in that deck. I used to collect them like crazy as a kid. Once I found those two, I stopped searching because I felt like my deck was finally complete.”_ She took the holographic Charizard and Mew cards into her hands. As she looked at them she smiled proudly. _“Both of these cards are special to me in particular.”_

Lexa looked at her curiously. _“Why’s that?”_

Clarke’s smile slowly started to fade. _“M-my.”_ She cleared her throat then started over. _“M-my dad and I, we collected together for years. You’d think because he was an adult that he wouldn’t the into this kind of stuff. But when he saw how happy they made me he committed himself to loving it too.”_ A small smile came back to her face. _“On the weekends we’d drive around every comic or collectable store we could find just for these two cards. I told him endlessly about how those two Pokémon were my absolute favorites and he was determined to find them for me.”_ Her smile started to fall again. _“The first Christmas after he died, my mom gave me the last gift he ever got me. He had told her where he stashed it just in case he had to be called away and couldn’t give it to me personally.”_ Blue eyes began to swell with tears. _“When I opened the box, there they were. The two cards I had completely given up looking for after he died. He actually found them, and he was going to surprise me with them on Christmas morning.”_ Clarke’s head dipped downward as she remembered the day as if it were yesterday. The red wrapping paper that covered over the small box. The smell of her father’s Cologne soaked in the material because he had hidden it in one of his shirt draws. The mix of happiness and pain she felt as she held them in her hands for the very first time.

A tear fell from Clarke’s eyes, a tear she tried very hard to keep from Lexa’s sight. But she saw it. Without any warning Clarke felt as Lexa’s arms wrapped around her body. She had the look of shock on her face, but it quickly turned calm as she sank herself into the tender embrace. She used her own hands to clasp the back of Lexa’s shirt, keeping her own body still within the brunette’s hug. _“That sounds like a beautiful memory.”_ Lexa squeezed her tighter into the embrace. _“Your father must have really loved you.”_

Clarke didn’t speak, she couldn’t. So instead she nodded a ‘yes’ into Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa slowly broke away from the hug. Rested her left hand on Clarke’s right shoulder and used her right hand to brush away the remaining tears on her face. She gave Clarke her most genuine smile. _“I’m honored that you shared that with me.”_

Clarke smiled back. _“Thank you for listening.”_ She sniffled. _“I’m sorry for getting all emotional with you there.”_

Lexa shook her head side to side. _“Never apologize for being vulnerable with me. I enjoyed having you open up to me and trusting me with your memories. I hope one day you can always see me as a safe place. I’ll always be here for you as long as you want me to Clarke.”_

Clarke’s eyes grew wide and she felt her face warming in reaction to Lexa’s words. Again her voice was lost to her, so she just nodded in response.

Lexa returned it with her own nod with a smile and said. _“So now that we got the sappy stuff out of the way. How about you let me kick your ass in a Pokémon battle?”_ She gave a sly, confident smile.

Clarke returned it with one of her own, wiping her eyes of any remaining evidence of her prior sorrow. _“You bested me in the octagon but you have no chance in these circumstances.”_

_“Wanna bet?”_

Clarke nodded confidently.

_“Okay then. We’ll have 5 battles. The best 3 out of the 5 gets to pick everything for the third date. Deal?”_

_“I’ll take that bet.”_

_“Alrighty then. Let’s do this!”_

Clarke laughed then divided her 100 stack of cards, giving them 50 each with random selections. They worked together in clearing off the blanket of the food and drinks. Clarke placed the containers back into her bag but left out the one with cookies for them to snack on during their battles. Once everything was ready both sat diagonally across from each other, both seated in Indian style. Clarke handed over 50 cards to Lexa then looked through her own.

Lexa smiled wide with smug look on her face. _“Ohhh blondie, I’m pretty sure I got the winning hand right here.”_

Clarke challenged her with her own look of confidence. _“You’re gonna eat your words by the end of this.”_ Clarke sat her cards face down on the blanket then reached for her phone. She selected the playlist titled ‘Winning’, and pressed play. The theme song from the Pokémon battle video games began to play.

 _“Wow, you actually have a playlist for this kind of situation?”_ Lexa chuckled.

 _“It’s always best to be prepared I say.”_ Clarke chuckled. _“But nah, this playlist is just full of all of my favorite video game themes, so I figured it was fitting for the current moment.”_

Lexa smiled. _“You’re pretty amazing, ya’know?”_

_“I’ve been told so.”_

They smiled at each other one last time before Clarke put her ‘game face’ on and said. _“You ready to be a slave to my every request Heda?”_

Lexa laughed, turning her Digimon bandana around so the long end was on her back. Her way of mimicking Ash Ketchum from the TV show. _“Challenge accepted, Prisa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the overload of geekiness in this chapter? I was smiling the whole time. Would you like to see more of the duet moments with these lovely nerds? Did you feel any emotions during Clarke’s vulnerable scene? Please leave your thoughts in the comments and some lovely kudos.


	12. “…Try, Try Again”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s POV. Takes place the following day after their second date. Lexa spends some time with one of her favorite people, and gets the kick in the ass she needs to take some risks.

Chapter 12: “…Try, Try Again”

 

Message from Sassy Blonde #2000

Lexa opens her phone to see that she received a new message from a certain blonde pain in the ass. _“Hola loser face! You ready for tonight?”_

Lexa huffed loudly as she replied, _“Yessss. Woman. Would you stop rubbing salt in the wound already?”_

Clarke replied a few seconds later, _“Hellz no. You got your 15 minutes of fame over the sparring thing. I’m totally taking advantage of kicking your ass last night.”_

Lexa sighed heavily as she recalled how Clarke beat her in the Pokémon card game. Winning 4 out of the 5 matches they played. Basically a land slide victory. Lexa is very competitive, so to lose even in a childish game such as Pokémon put a sour taste in her mouth. The fact that Clarke hadn’t stopped gloating about the victory since then only deepened the blow to her pride.

_“C’mon Clarke, even I wasn’t this bad to you afterwards. *sad face emoji*”_

_“Awee, is my smol Commander’s ego being hurt?”_

Lexa cringed. **_‘Did she just call me smol?’_** _“What the fuck Clarke. Smol? Really? -_-“_

_“haha. Yeah you right that one was kinda mean, my bad.”_

_“Your face is kinda mean. =P”_

_“I distinctly remember a certain brunette dork calling my face gorgeous not long ago.”_

Lexa felt her cheeks warm slightly as she remembered how that was one of the first compliments she gave Clarke when they met. **_‘Fuck, she’s right.’_** She shook her head. _“Be that as it may, you can still have a gorgeous face that’s mean too.”_

_“So you DO still think I’m gorgeous.”_

Lexa winced. _“Shut up.”_

_“Not a chance babe. Bet your face is the color of a tomato right now. *wink emoji*”_

Lexa growled under her breath because the blonde was right. She did feel her face burning up as she spoke to her, as it often did. She hated that she basically wore her heart on her sleeve, she thought it made her look weak.

_“Stop teasing me dammit. *pouty face emoji*”_

_“Why would I ever do that? I find your bashful side unbelievably adorable.”_

Lexa felt the heat rise even further on her face. _“I’m not adorable.”_

_“Yes you are.”_

_“Am not.”_

_“Are too.”_

_“Am not, Clarke.”_

_“Yes you are. You’re my adorable little Commander.”_

_“Stopppp ittt.”_ Lexa couldn’t help the smile that consumed her face. **_‘Her Commander.’_** She thought about what that truly meant. Yes, they’ve had two successful dates now, they talk constantly either in person or over the phone. They had even almost kissed once. Yet they still haven’t agreed to make their relationship official. She was waiting for Clarke to bring it up, but she hadn’t. So now Lexa was wondering if Clarke was waiting on her to bring it up. **_‘I mean I can’t really deny how much I really like her.’_** She thought to herself. **_‘But am I ready to take that step?’_**

_“LEXA!!!”_

Lexa’s train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a high pitched voice. She turned her head to see a curly haired, brunette girl waving and speed walking towards her. _“Luna!”_ Her smile broadened as she pulled her friend into a playful hug.

Aside from Anya, Luna was one of Lexa’s dearest friends. In contrast to her blunt and tough loving cousin, Luna was a big hearted, caring, and nurturing individual. As she had told Clarke before, Lexa met Luna her second year attending Grounder University. From the day they met they became fast friends and were practically inseparable.

***

_“So now that all the members of the gaming club are here, I’d like to introduce our newest attendee, Lunaesca Fayth.”_

The wavy haired young girl bounced in place as she spoke, _“Hi everyone! You can just call me Luna. I can’t wait to get to know all of you. Please take care of me!”_ She playfully bowed.

Lexa couldn’t help but smirk as she watched the high energy girl hop her way around the room. She saw an open seat next to Lexa and approached her with an affectionate smile. _“Hi, is this seat taken?”_

Lexa carefully scanned her up and down, _“Nah, you’re more than welcome to it.”_ She grabbed her bag off the seat so Luna could sit herself down.

Once she was comfortable she turned her attention back to Lexa and extended her hand. _“I’m Luna, it’s nice to meet ya!”_

Lexa looked at her hand cautiously before grasping it. _“I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.”_ She spoke shyly.

 _“Lexa huh? That name sounds totally badass. Way better than mine.”_ She stuck her tongue out as she winked.

Lexa chuckled at the gesture. _“It’s really not, I think your name is pretty.”_

 _“Thank you for saying so!”_ She replied excitably. She looked closer into Lexa’s face. _“Wow. You’ve got some killer green eyes.”_

Lexa blushed at the compliment and bashfully turned her head away. _“T-thank you.”_

 _“No need to be shy, you should own your natural beauty.”_ Lexa turned her head back towards a gently smiling Luna.

 ** _‘She’s weird, but oddly nice.’_** She thought to herself as she nodded towards Luna.

_“I hope we can become good friends.”_

Lexa shyly smiled back to Luna. _“Y-yeah. I hope so too.”_

And so they did.

***

 _“Dude where have you been!?”_ Luna replied. _“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”_

Lexa laughed. _“Luna, I just saw you in class the other day.”_

_“That’s two days too long without my Lexfix. How do you expect me to survive in this world?”_

Lexa laughed harder. _“My apologies Lunatic. I promise to never disappear on you for such an extended amount of time ever again.”_ She rose her right hand in a swearing gesture.

Luna chuckled at her friend. _“Good. That’s just irresponsible of you.”_ She smiled. _“You busy today?”_

_“I’m supposed to be meeting up with Clarke later tonight but other than that I’m free. You?”_

_“I’m all done with my day so that means I’m stealing you until you have to meet up with your golden haired goddess.”_ Luna winked.

Lexa blushed a little. _“What is it with everyone teasing me today?”_

 _“It’s ‘cause you make yourself such an easy target.”_ Luna patted Lexa’s shoulder. _“C’mon let’s go to my dorm. I’ve got some ice cream in the mini fridge and I just bought the new Sims game expansion yesterday.”_

_“Is it cookies and cream flavored?”_

_“Of course my love.”_

Lexa smiled wide. _“Then count me in!”_

Both girls shared a combined laugh as they walked towards Luna’s dorm.

***

 _“Are you ever not gonna have your Sims kill themselves over the stove!??”_ Lexa exclaimed with a mouth full of cookies and cream ice cream.

 _“Nope!”_ Luna replied. _“If it wasn’t so hilarious I wouldn’t do it.”_

 _“You’re a little psycho behind that innocent exterior aren’t you?”_ Lexa questioned with amusement in her voice.

 _“Shhh. Don’t tell anyone or they’ll send me back to shutter Island.”_ Luna whispered.

 _“I doubt even Leonardo DiCaprio would dare to mess with your crazy ass.”_ Lexa joked.

 _“Don’t jinx that. I would do anything to meet Leo….”_ She paused for dramatic effect and stared intensely at Lexa. _“…anything.”_

Lexa busted out laughing so hard she spat out some of the ice cream that was still in her mouth and even managed to have some fall out of her nose. Luna laughed hysterically as Lexa quickly tried to wipe away her embarrassment.

 _“Holy shit Lex! I can’t with you!”_ Luna used her arms to hold her stomach as she crouched over, still laughing viciously at her friend.

 _“Shut the fuck up! You made me do it!”_ Lexa scowled.

 _“A-and now the face too??”_ Luna kept laughing. _“I-I can’t. I think I’m dying.”_

Lexa finally removed all the cream from her face but could still feel the stickiness. _“If only, god dammit.”_

Lexa glared hard at Luna, whom just carelessly continued to laugh. _“Please tell me you act like a complete idiot around Clarke too?”_

Lexa snorted at the comment, but once again her face gave her away as the redness deepened.

_“OH MY GOD! YOU SO TOTALLY DO, DON’T YOU!??”_

_“Okay, that’s it I’m leaving.”_ Lexa huffed and got out of her chair to grab her stuff. As her hand went for her bag she stopped as she felt her other wrist being gripped.

 _“Okay, okay. I’m sorry Lex, I’m sorry.”_ Lexa turned her head to see Luna with a soft expression. _“I didn’t mean to push so far. But you can’t blame me though. Your awkwardness is just way too adorable.”_

Luna gave Lexa a soft smile, which Lexa appreciated, but at the same time her mind wandered back to the text she received earlier from Clarke. **_‘I find your bashful side unbelievably adorable.’_** Lexa could picture the look Clarke probably had on her face as she wrote that message. The sweet smile she probably would have gifted Lexa with had they been face to face. **_‘I could live forever just on that smile.’_** The thought caused the sides of her mouth to curl upwards and a tint of pink to cover her ears.

_“Lex?”_

The sound of Luna’s voice snaps her out of her trance. _“W-wha? Huh?”_

Luna looked at her curiously _. “You alright Lex? I feel like I lost you for a second there. Then you started smiling and blushing out of nowhere.”_

Lexa visibly gulped and straightened her posture. _“I-I’m all good. Everything’s fine.”_

Luna quirked an eyebrow. _“You’re lying.”_

Lexa scrunched her face. Wrinkles explicitly appearing on her nose. _“N-no…”_ She clears her throat. _“No, I’m not.”_

Luna got up from her chair and approached Lexa. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. _“I’m not Anya, ya’know. I won’t make fun of you for whatever it is that’s on your mind.”_ She gave Lexa a reassuring smile.

Lexa swallowed and nodded. Luna released her and they both sat down on the floor. Lexa in Indian style, as she always preferred, and Luna with her legs stretched out. _“It’s about Clarke.”_

Luna smiled softly and nodded, letting Lexa know she was all ears. Though Luna was younger than Lexa, she was very outgoing so she knew the best ways to handle shy people like Lexa.

_“I spaced out a second ago because of what you said…you know, about me being adorable.”_

Luna nodded.

Lexa continued. _“Funny thing is that Clarke kinda said a similar thing to me earlier. And I felt a little embarrassed, BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY. Just, I don’t know…”_ Lexa started to trail off.

Luna took that as her cue to respond. _“It made you think of Costia, didn’t it?”_

Lexa’s shoulders juked as the name touched her ears. She lost her words, as she often did when the subject came up, so she just nodded.

Luna nodded back. _“Have you talked to Clarke about her yet?”_

Lexa shook her head side to side.

_“Why haven’t you?”_

Lexa shrugged and looked away from Luna.

_“You still can’t talk about her without freezing up, huh?”_

Lexa turned her gaze back to Luna. Giving her the answer with a knowing look.

Luna took a moment to figure out how to proceed. _“Do you still have the nightmares even now?”_

Lexa answered by looking away.

Luna nodded. _“I understand.”_ She reached out and gently stroked the hand of her friend whom she was sure was reliving past pains within. There weren’t many people who knew Lexa as intently, or could handle her vulnerability as Luna could. She had taken the time to carefully peel back the layers that Lexa had built around herself. Earning Lexa’s unconditional trust. _“Things like that take time to heal from. Some heal faster than others. There’s no real window to put it in.”_ She stopped stroking Lexa’s hand. Instead she gave it a quick squeeze which made Lexa turn her head, giving Luna her full attention. _“You don’t have to feel guilty just because you’re still not over everything that happened.”_

Lexa’s eyes began to swell. She finally opened her mouth to speak. _“It was all my fault Luna. If I had just been braver than she…s-she…s-she would’ve…”_ her words caught in her throat and no matter how hard she tried to push them out, they remained in the safety of silence.

As the tears started to fall, Luna lunged forward to grasp Lexa in her arms. She held onto her tightly and stroked her hair. _“Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay.”_ Lexa’s throat hitched and she held on tightly to her friend whom was doing her best to comfort her. _“You couldn’t have known any of that was going to happen.”_ Luna stroked her hand through Lexa’s hair slowly. _“I know I wasn’t there when everything went down, but from what you, Anya, and Aden have told me, you gave it everything you could. And you did well.”_

 _“I could have done more…”_ Lexa muffled into her friend’s shoulder. _“I could have…”_

 _“Shhh.”_ Luna shook her head side to side. _“You did all you could.”_

Lexa listened to Luna’s words and did her best to absorb them. **_‘You did all you could. You did all you could. I did all I could.’_** With that phrase in mind, Lexa decided Luna was right. She did do all she could, but it did not make the pain go away.

When Lexa finally calmed herself down she broke away from Luna’s arms. _“You okay?”_ Luna asked, concern painted all over her face.

Lexa nodded. _“mmhmm, yeah. Guess I just needed to get that out of me. Been awhile since I really let myself feel it.”_ Lexa gave her a sideways smile.

 _“You should let yourself do that more often. Maybe then it won’t hurt so much.”_ Lexa nodded and both girls smiled at one another.

 ***Bing*** Lexa looked down at her pocket when she heard the sound of her phone go off. She unlocked the phone to see who texted her.

Message from Sassy Blonde #2000

Lexa felt her body completely relax as she looked at the message. _“It’s almost time! Get your dorky ass over here!”_

Lexa smiled and replied. _“Good things come to those who wait!”_

_“Well then you shouldn’t take too long ‘cause good things are all I have planned for us this evening. *smiley face emoji*”_

Lexa slightly laughed then the brightest smile, that only Clarke seemed to be able to pull out of her, grew on her face. _“Be right there.”_

Lexa looked up to see Luna grinning widely at her. _“I’m guessing that was Clarke huh?”_

Lexa chuckled. _“How could you tell?”_ She put her phone back into her pocket.

_“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cheese like that for anyone else.”_

_“You’re probably right.”_

Luna placed a hand gently on Lexa’s arm and spoke with a soft tone, _“She’s good for you, ya’know?”_ She gave Lexa’s arm a gently squeeze. _“You deserve to be happy Lex.”_

Lexa smirked at Luna. _“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”_

_“Of course I am. I’m the wisest person you know.”_

Lexa giggled. _“Don’t tell Anya that. She may throw you into a lake again.”_

Luna laughed. _“I bet she would. But I’m much better on feet now, I’m sure I can take her.”_

_“mmhmm, sure thing. And pigs can fly.”_

Luna lightly punched Lexa in the arm. _“Oh shut up and go see your girlfriend.”_

Lexa blushed. _“She’s not my girlfriend.”_ She said defensively.

Luna smirked. _“Then go change that.”_

Lexa smiled back at her then started to gather her things. Luna sat on her bed messing with her phone as Lexa got herself ready. Once Lexa had everything, she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door. She stopped as her hand grabbed the knob then turned to look at her friend who was now looking up at her. _“Thank you for today Luna. You were a huge help in clearing my head.”_

 _“Anytime Lex. Now go get ‘em tiger.”_ She smiled and winked.

Lexa responded with her own wink and a thumbs up, then turned and left towards Clarke’s dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys enjoy meeting the cupcake that is Luna? What did you guys think of Lexa showing more of her vulnerability? Please leave me your thoughts and feelings in the comments. And always some lovely kudos if would like. :)


	13. “Will You Be…Mine?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. Clarke and Lexa spend some time together, and Lexa is totally nervous because she has no idea what to expect. But at the same time she’s ready to start taking some steps of her own. WARNING: SOOOO MUCH FLUFF & FEELS!! Don’t say I didn’t give you a heads up. Haha.

Chapter 13: “Will You Be…Mine?”

As Lexa approached Clarke’s door she looked down at her phone. **_‘7 o’clock. Right on time.’_** Clarke had asked Lexa to meet her at her room around 7 to hang out. Even though the bet they made was for the winner to plan their third date, Clarke requested to cash that in on just another hang out session for them.

She admitted to Lexa after they finished their game that Clarke had played and won Pokémon battle tournaments up until she was 13; obviously that had put Lexa at quite a disadvantage. **_‘Sneaky ass.’_** Lexa thought to herself as she remembered the conversation. So as a compromise they decided this was a better deal and that the stipulations for their third date would be handled at another time. **_‘Fair enough. I did lose, I’m a woman of my word if nothing else.’_** Lexa took a deep breath then knocked on the door.

_“Who is it?”_

_“Special delivery for one Sassy Blonde.”_ Lexa giggled.

Clarke opened the door with a huge grin plastered on her face. _“Well finally! Get in here.”_

_“That’s what she said.”_

Both girls laugh loudly. _“I can’t with you.”_

Lexa grinned at her one more time before stepping inside the room.

_“Have a seat anywhere you’d like. I gotta run to the bathroom real quick, so I’ll be right back.”_ Clarke said.

Lexa nodded. _“Go handle ya business.”_ Clarke smirked at her then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

As Lexa stood in the room alone, she took a moment to look over her surroundings. This was her first time ever being in Clarke’s room, so she took in every little detail. Posters of her favorite bands littered the walls. Four of which were of the one band, RED, whom Lexa remembered she’d mentioned was her #1 band. **_‘Wow she wasn’t kidding; she must really love these guys.’_** She made a mental note to look them up once she had alone time. She started to slowly stroll around the rather large single, noting the locations of the bed in the middle of the room with a tall dresser adjacent to it. She walked over to the dresser to look at the PS4  & PS3 systems sitting on top of it; connecting to a 30” smart TV, with a mini surround sound setup around it. **_‘Hmm, girl’s got an excellent setup here.’_**

She turned her head back towards the door, seeing a desk with a chair; her laptop and some medical textbooks placed on top of it. She walked over and scanned the desk. She grabbed one of Clarke’s textbooks and took a peak inside of it. Her mind had a mini explosion as she opened a page to seeing a doctor surgically removing a person’s heart. She tried to read some of the words on the page. **_‘Damn, how did Clarke get into this stuff? I barely know how to translate any of this.’_** She winced and shut the text, placing it back on the desk where she found it.

She took a second to place her bag and jacket next to the desk, then turned around to keep up her search. She walked over to the nightstand next to the bed, closest to the door, and picked up the unfinished snickers bar that was sitting there. **_‘Hmm, revenge? I think yes.’_** She smirked deviously before taking a large bite out of the candy bar. **_‘That’s for being a jackass all night.’_** She thought as she chewed and placed the rest of the bar on the nightstand.

She turned her head to look at the other nightstand and saw a framed picture. She quirked her eyebrow curiously then made her way over to it. She grabbed the framed picture and slowly lifted it up to her view. It was a photo of a man with dark brown hair, an older blonde woman and a little blonde headed girl. The man was facing the camera and had the little girl sitting atop his shoulders; looking up at her with playful grin as she was laughing. Those piercing little blue eyes of the tiny human singing a happy tune towards the camera. He had one hand holding onto one of her little legs, the other holding the hand of the woman standing next to him whom was facing and watching them both; contentment filling both of their eyes. It was as if they were pleasantly caught in an unprecedented family moment. **_‘They look so happy.’_** A small smile found its way on Lexa’s face as she examined the picture perfect family.

_“That’s me with my parents.”_ Lexa turned her head towards the direction of the familiar voice. Clarke stood leaning her side against the open door frame. Arms crossed, seemingly watching Lexa admire her favorite photo from her past.

**_‘How long has she been standing there? Was she watching me?’_** she inwardly questioned herself as she looked at Clarke, whom had a small smile on her face and affection in her eyes. _“How old were you in this picture?”_

Clarke shrugged then gracefully made her way over to Lexa, gently taking the framed photo from her hand and analyzing it herself. _“I think I must have been around 5 years old? This was before my dad grew his goatee, so yeah I think 5 is about right.”_

Lexa watched as Clarke’s expression softened, the same small smile still evident on her face. Lexa guessed her mind was probably overflowing with memories at that moment. When she caught sight of a small tear swelling in Clarke’s eye, she gently placed her hand on the blonde’s face, wiping the tear away before it could make a trail down her beautiful cream skin.

Clarke’s gaze left the photo and focused on Lexa whom was looking back at her affectionately. Her stare caused a shiver to run down Clarke’s spine; her heart racing a mile a minute. She felt herself getting lost in that look again. Seeing nothing but admiration coming from brunette standing beside her. **_‘How the hell does she do that?’_** she thought as goosebumps ran over her arms.

_“You were such an adorable little girl.”_ Lexa said with a gentle smile, hand resting even closer to her cheek with the addition of small swipes of her thumb against the plump skin.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched in her throat; **_‘Holy Christ, I think I’m gonna faint.’_** She thought, but she returned the gesture by placing her own hand atop of Lexa’s. She gently smiled back at her and said. _“Nowhere near as adorable as you are right now.”_

Lexa’s eyes widened at the comment and her face heated up. _“U-uh well…”_

Clarke chuckled at the now flustered girl. She took hold of Lexa’s hand and removed it from her face, but didn’t let it go. Instead she entwined their fingers together and gave it a slight squeeze. _“It’s amazing how fast you can crumble to a bumbling mess from the smallest compliments.”_

Lexa looked down and stared at their connected hands. **_‘Holy shit she’s holding my hand. She’s holding my hand. DUDE SHE’S HOLDING YOUR FUCKING HAND!’_** her mind was squealing at her like a crazed fangirl. She swallowed hard then let her eyes meet Clarke’s face again, whom had her signature ‘I win’ smirk on her face. Lexa did her best to scowl at the girl. _“S-shut up.”_ **_‘Dammit, why do you keep stuttering you idiot!”_**

Clarke laughed slightly and shook her head. **_‘Too damn cute.’_** She gave Lexa a soft smile. _“C’mon let’s go.”_

Lexa looked at her curiously. _“Where we goin?”_

_“To do something fun.”_

Lexa gave her a questioning eyebrow. _“Fun how?”_

_“You’ll see.”_ Clarke said as she placed the framed photo back on her nightstand. _“C’mon.”_ She tugged Lexa’s hand and had the girl follow her out the door, which Lexa closed behind them with her free hand.

They made their way down the many halls of the dorm until they reached the kitchen and lounge area on the basement floor. There wasn’t another soul in site, giving it the atmosphere of a ghost town. **_‘Two girls alone in a basement kitchen with plenty of knives and other sharp objects, yup definitely not a recipe for a horror movie.’_** Lexa thought to herself as she looked around the rather spacious room. It had a typical kitchen. A large stove and fridge against the further wall, a long counter directly across from them. Cabinets surrounding the tiled floor, with shelves along the walls. There were two huge family style tables with chairs on the left hand side of the room. To the right was a huge wrap around couch, probably a 6 seater, with two loveseats on either side facing an end table which was in the middle of them all. There was a large sized smart TV, probably a 50” Lexa guessed, on top of a large entertainment center completing the room. **_‘The lounge in my dorm looks nothing like this. What the fuck?’_**

As they walked further into the room, Lexa noticed the familiar large bag Clarke had used during their picnic sitting on the floor to the side of the counter. **_‘Pleaseee tell me there’s more of her home-cooking in there.’_** Lexa’s eyes widened with joy at the possibility.

Once they reached the counter, Clarke finally let go of Lexa’s hand; a loss of warmth both girl simultaneously felt. Clarke turned her attention towards Lexa and gave her a wide grin.

Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow. _“What’s with that face?”_ She asked suspiciously.

The grin remained. _“Ohh, no reason.”_

_“Uh huh, okay. I’ve known you long enough now to know that that grin.”_ Lexa pointed towards Clarke’s mouth. _“Means you’ve got something planned. Whether it’s a good or bad thing remains to be seen.”_

**_‘Awe, she’s already memorizing my facial expressions. I can totally use this.’_** Clarke’s grin reformed into a sly smirk, one of her brows lifting curiously. _“You paying attention to the movements of my lips now huh?”_

Lexa’s face turned to shock; a red hue taking over her tanned skin. _“U-uh n-no, I-I j-just…uhh…”_ She went into full panic mode. **_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I say? I mean, no I haven’t been staring at your lips every now and then. Getting completely lost in your smile. Or having my heart beat through my chest like a hammer as I imagine what they would feel like against mine. Fuck, you definitely can’t say any of that, you idiot. Well don’t just stand there. Say SOMETHING!’_**. Lexa opened her mouth shakenly to speak, but nothing came out.

It didn’t seem to matter however. Her words were cut off by a small index finger resting on her lips. Lexa’s body shivered at the contact. _“If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to resist teasing you further. Do you want that?”_

Large shy green eyes stared into confident blues, as Lexa shook her head side to side. **_‘I think my legs just turned to jelly.’_** She thought.

Clarke gave her a flirtatious smile. _“That’s too bad, I rather enjoy doing so. But, your wish is my command, Heda.”_ And she slowly removed her finger from Lexa’s lips.

The huskiness in her voice was not lost on Lexa’s ears. Lexa felt a shutter go down her spine as the sultry words that left Clarke’s mouth had danced in her head. She visibly gulped; a beat of sweat began to form on her forehead from the mixture of anxiety and something else she wasn’t entirely sure of. She still couldn’t speak, especially after Clarke’s masterful flirting, so she just nodded in response.

Clarke’s smile remained as she thought to herself. **_‘Right in the palm of my hand I see.’_** A new wave of confidence grew within her as she noticed just how much control she had over her dorky companion. **_‘I’ll keep that in my back pocket for future reference.’_**

Finally, Lexa cleared her throat and actual, non-stuttered words came out of her mouth. _“So what do you have planned for us today blondie?”_

_“Well as a matter of fact, I thought it might be fun to see how you work in the kitchen.”_

Lexa raised an eyebrow. _“Say what now?”_

Clarke chuckled. _“Since I cooked for you, I thought why not have you make something. Completely of my choosing of course.”_

Lexa was a little taken aback by the request, but quickly straightened her posture. _“Okay, I’ll bite. I’m not much of a cook. Most of the things I know how to do come with box instructions.”_

Clarke laughed. _“Well good thing my choice comes in a box.”_

Clarke turned around and walked towards the kitchen counter. She grabbed her bag off the floor and placed it on the counter top. She rummaged through the bag until she found what she was looking for then placed it out for Lexa to see.

Lexa’s eyes widened. _“Brownies!?”_

Clarke smiled and nodded her head.

_“That’s not exactly food, ya’know that right?”_

_“We’re college students Lexa, if it’s edible and not completely good for us then it’s considered food.”_ She answered smartly.

Lexa pondered her words for a minute then a small smile formed on her face. _“Touché.”_

Clarke lifted her chin proudly in the air at the verbal victory. _“No worries, if I see you struggling at any point, I’ll step in and assist.”_

_“I doubt that will be necessary, but alright it’s a deal. You’ll have your brownies Clarke.”_

A quick shiver crept down Clarke’s spine. **_‘God, I love the way she says my name.’_** She shakes her head before her mind could wander further, then proceeds to remove the rest of the materials out of the bag and places them along the counter.

Lexa quips an eyebrow at one of the items and picks it up. _“Mini Twix bits? You’re gonna eat these too?”_

Clarke giggled. _“Yes. You’re going to put them in the brownies.”_

_“You want me to make Twix brownies?”_

Clarke nodded. _“Anddd…”_ She grabbed something else from the bag and placed in on the counter. _“…this!”_

Lexa smirked as she picked up the small container. _“Nutella? Really? Is there not enough chocolate here for you?”_ Lexa chuckled.

_“My dear commander, you will come to learn that there is no such thing as enough chocolate with me. The more the merrier.”_ Clarke gave Lexa a childish grin.

**_‘I can’t with this girl, I swear.’_** She smiled back as she sat the container of Nutella on the counter next to the bag of mini Twix. _“Anything to see my Prisa happy.”_

Clarke blushed at the comment and was rendered speechless for the first time that night.

**_‘Nailed it.’_** Lexa thought as she gave herself a mental high-five. _“Alrighty then, let’s get this over with. If you want me to make this for you, I’m gonna need you out of the kitchen area.”_

_“Yes ma’am!”_ Clarke said with a playful salute. She took her bag off the table and placed it back in the spot on the floor that it was previously. She walked around the outer side of the kitchen and grabbed a stool to sit in.

As Clarke got comfortable, Lexa had already begun to work in the kitchen. She set everything out neatly in front of her, all within arm’s reach, and she turned on the stove so that it would heat up in the meantime. Once that was done she began to look over the box to make sure she completely understood what she needed to do. However, in the mix of looking over the instructions she found herself glancing over the box a bit to see the blonde whom was fiddling with her phone across from her. Lexa hadn’t really scanned over Clarke till this point so she took the opportunity while the other girl was occupied. Clarke was in some pretty tight fitting yoga pants that hugged every curve from her waist down her legs. The perfect formation of her ass was without any bounds, which Lexa couldn’t help but to be grateful for. **_‘Bless the person who invented yoga pants.’_** Her eyes wandered upwards to the girls’ torso. She was wearing a black V-neck cut novel shirt for the band Evanescence. It was very sliming on her; the fact that it basically did nothing to contain Clarke’s superb cleavage and possibly toned stomach was not making it easy for Lexa to keep her _‘gentlemen-esque’_ persona. Lexa would be a liar if she said she never looked at Clarke’s chest before; it was not news to her in this moment that she had a pretty large bust. One that had Lexa practically drooling over every time she got a proper look at them. Having that picture Clarke had sent her a few days ago hadn’t helped either. Her stare held there until it was interrupted by Clarke sighing, and rotating her shoulders ( ** _‘possibly relieving some tension?’_** Lexa thinks), but the motion caused her chest to bounce a bit, which in turn caused Lexa’s breath to hitch in her throat. **_‘Oh shit.’_** Lexa felt her cheeks burning up, **_‘Dammit, stop it, pay attention to what you’re supposed to be doing.’_** She mentally barked at herself as she refocused on the task at hand.

Little did Lexa know that Clarke had actually noticed her, and in fact welcomed her staring. She purposefully continued to act as if she was completely enthralled in her phone. In all honesty she was checking Lexa out herself. The brunette was sporting a plain white crew cut T-shirt under a black sleeveless muscle shirt that had an image of Spawn on the front. The flexing of Lexa’s arm while she was _‘reading’_ the box allowed Clarke to see just how well toned and muscular Lexa’s arms were. The lines drew down like the waves in the ocean. Perfectly spaced out, but never too far apart. It also made her think about the time Lexa had her in a chokehold during their sparring session. Clarke wasn’t really into the whole choking kink, but in that moment when Lexa’s strong arms had held her head tightly against her body, Clarke couldn’t deny the display of hidden strength and subtle dominance of the brunette made her stomach tingle in a _‘not-so-bad’_ way. She smirked at the thought then let her eyes continue downward to see her in slim skater jeans. It was a youthful choice on Lexa’s part but Clarke could see that they also made it obvious that beneath were some strong legs and a nicely curved butt. Not as big as her own, but definitely pleasant to look at and possibly squeezable. She sneakily looked back up to see if Lexa’s eyes were still wandering over her, which they were, but then she noticed how they stopped and lingered on her breast. Clarke mentally chuckled. **_‘Oh Lex, what a perv you are.’_** She decided it would be fun to mess with her. **_‘Let’s see how flustered you get when I do this.’_** She did an exaggerated sigh from out of nowhere and began to rotate her shoulders in way she knew would make the girls dance in front of Lexa. She watched as Lexa practically transformed into a tomato over the action. It was obvious the girl had gone into mini panic mode again, beating herself up for not keep up her usual _‘respectful’_ demeanor. As Lexa scrambled to go back to paying attention to where it was supposed to be, Clarke mentally chuckled at being able to play the brunette so easily. **_‘That was kinda mean on my part, I have to admit, but she’s just too damn adorable.’_** Clarke smiled to herself and actually did focus her gaze on her phone this time.

It didn’t take too long for Lexa to finish the brownies. There was a minor hiccup with the measurements because Clarke didn’t have the exact cup Lexa needed, but she managed to make it work. Once they were done, Lexa placed them onto the counter and start cutting it up into squares. When that was finished, she took a plate from one of the cabinets, took a large piece of the brownie and placed it on the plate. She looked towards Clarke, whom was practically bouncing in her seat, and said, _“Bon appetite, Prisa. Nutella Twix Brownies, as requested.”_ She feigned a playful bow which made Clarke smile even wider. **_‘So fucking beautiful.’_** Lexa thinks to herself as her own smile formed on her face.

Clarke squealed with joy. _“Thank you Heda!”_ She went for the brownie, but was stopped abruptly by Lexa moving the plate to the side. Clarke looked up at the brunette, frustration evident in her crystal eyes as they glared at Lexa’s forest greens, amusement painted within.

_“Stop your scowling.”_ She grabbed a fork and took a piece of the brownie. _“Allow me.”_ She guided the fork towards Clarke’s mouth, her hand hovering beneath it to catch any stray crumbs.

Clarke’s frustrated expression disappeared instantly from the gesture and her cream cheeks started to turn pink. She looked bashfully at Lexa, somewhat in a questioning matter. Lexa got the hint and nodded at her, a genuine smile showing on her lips. With that, Clarke opened her mouth and allowed Lexa to place it within. As Clarke closed her mouth around it, Lexa slowly pulled away leaving the brownie for Clarke to chew and the fork empty. Clarke couldn’t fight back the slight moan that escaped her throat as she savored the richness of the treat. It was perfectly soft and smooth due to the cakey texture and Nutella frosting, but the slight crunch of the Twix amplified the sweetness even further. **_‘This is what fucking heaven tastes like.’_** She thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids closed.

**_‘Holy shit, she even makes eating look hot.’_** Lexa thought as she watched Clarke eating her creation. She found herself swallowing dryly at the scene in front of her, wondering how the hell that was even possible. She cleared her throat so it wouldn’t be so shaky and spoke, _“So, do you like it?”_

Clarke shot her eyes open and stared into Lexa’s with slightly darkened pupils. _“That was fucking orgasmic. I don’t even understand how you made this taste so damn good.”_

Lexa smiled proudly. _“Guess it’s just one of my many hidden talents.”_

_“I look forward to discovering more of them.”_ She answered with her own smile. _“Care to join me then?”_ She asked and pointed her fork towards the tray of brownies.

_“Don’t mind if I do.”_ She made her way back to the cabinet to grab a plate to use for herself and then placed it on the counter. As she went to go cut a piece for herself, she was stopped as soft hands covered her own. She moved her eyes up to look at Clarke.

_“Wait just a second. I figured we could watch some movies while we eat this.”_

Lexa quirked an eyebrow. _“Okay, I’m game. What you have in mind?”_

Clarke smiled wide then she went through her trusty bag again and placed several movie boxes on the counter.

When Lexa looked at the collection and a huge smile crossed her face. _“A Disney movie marathon!??”_ She asked excitably.

Clarke chuckled. _“If you don’t mind?”_

_“Of course not! I’m totally down with that.”_

_“Awesome! What you wanna watch first?”_

Lexa looked them over and pondered. _“Let’s not start with the best one yet. How about The Little Mermaid?”_

_“Sounds good to me.”_

Lexa continued to make her plate then clean up the kitchen while Clarke set up the movie. Once both finished their individual tasks they sat down together on the big couch facing the TV, plates posted on their laps. As they both settled in, Clarke hit play on the remote. The next few hours consisted of them munching down on their large platter of brownies, while simultaneously laughing and singing to the childish movies they loved. As it started getting a little late and there was no more brownies to eat, Clarke turned to Lexa and asked, _“So, do you wanna watch another one or are you ready to call it a night?”_

Lexa looked at the blonde and could see it in her eyes she desperately wanted Lexa to stay. She smiled and said, _“Fridays are my lax days so I have no problem sticking around longer.”_

Clarke could barely contain her excitement. _“Okay! So um, how about you change the movie and I’ll go get a blanket from my room? It’s getting kinda chilly in here.”_

_“No problem with me. Go do your thing.”_

Clarke nodded then grabbed her bag to bring back to her room while Lexa put the dishes in the sink then switched out the movie in the blu ray player. Clarke returned shortly, with a rather large blanket in hand. Lexa was already seated with the remote.

_“So what did you pick?”_ Clarke asked.

_“You’ll see in a second.”_ She patted her hand against the cushion next her. _“Get yaself comfortable.”_

Clarke smiled shyly, a little pink racing across her cheeks, as she sat down next to Lexa and spread the blanket over them. Once they were seated comfortably Lexa pressed play on the remote. As the movie started to play she looked over at Clarke and smiled proudly as she watched a childish grin take over her features.

_“The Lion King!”_ Clarke shouted with pure joy, causing Lexa to chuckle.

_“Thought it was time we watched the best of all.”_

Clarke looked at her, the smile still playing on her face. _“Great choice, Commander.”_

_“Glad you agree, Princess.”_

Clarke looked at her affectionately before turning her attention back towards her most favorite movie in the world.

As the movie played, Lexa found herself mostly watching Clarke. The way she basically mimicked every word the characters said, how she subtly laughed at the jokes that never seemed to age on her, how she joyfully sang every song and hummed every bit of the background score. Lexa found her absolutely breathtaking. **_‘How is she even real?’_** She wondered to herself. To find someone so unbelievably beautiful whom had bitchy qualities but still the kindest of hearts. Someone who could fight in a ring with massive amounts of aggression, but could make the simplest dishes into masterpieces. Someone who could rock out to the hardest of rock music in the world and scream to the top of her lungs, but also enjoyed playfully singing along to the music of her childhood. **_‘There’s no way she is real. She can’t be. How could I be this lucky?’_** Then it hit her. **_‘I am lucky. I’m lucky to have found her at all.’_** With that realization in mind, it pushed Lexa to finally accept that she couldn’t let her past keep her from this gem she held in her hand. **_‘You deserve to be happy Lex.’_** Luna’s words from earlier echoes in her head. **_‘She’s not my girlfriend.’_** She recalls. **_‘Then go change that.’_** With those last words of wisdom from Luna playing in her mind, she nodded to herself as she confirmed her internal decision.

Lexa noticed that the movie had currently been on the scene where Simba and Nala reunited. **_‘Perfect timing.’_** She thought to herself. She slowly inched her way closer to Clarke until their arms brushed against each other. She felt Clarke’s body shutter slightly to the contact, but received no protest.

**_‘This is a new development.’_** Clarke thought as she felt Lexa’s arm touch her own. She looked over to the girl beside her, whom was looking towards the screen. She decided to make a move of her own by lightly stroking her pinky against Lexa’s hand.

It wasn’t a big gesture, but confirmation all the same to Lexa that her advance was welcomed. She took another step by laying her hand above Clarke’s, entangling their fingers together.

The action caused a breath to hitch in Clarke’s throat. **_‘Bold move their dorkster.’_** She thought to herself. She answered it by gently laying her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Snuggling her hair into the crook of Lexa’s neck, their bodies so dangerously close the she could feel the throbbing increase in Lexa’s chest.

Lexa felt her heart pounding throughout her body. She was pretty sure Clarke could feel it considering how buried into her she was. It didn’t help that the sweet smell of her apple scented shampoo now intoxicated every fiber of her being. **_‘Okay, challenge accepted.’_** Her confidence built to an all-time high as she moved the arm Clarke’s head had been laying on and snaked it around the back of Clarke’s neck, resting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. Once in place, she pulled Clarke deeper into a sideways embrace, letting her resume laying her head on her body, but now more closely against Lexa’s chest.

At this point the sounds of both Clarke and Lexa’s heart beats drowned out the lovely singing of the song _‘Can You Feel the Love Tonight’_ that played in the background. **_‘How fitting.’_** Clarke thought, but smiled widely. She couldn’t help how amazing it felt to be held so intimately by Lexa like this. She was pretty sure she would be the one to make all the major first moves since the brunette was so shy. But here she was, taken wonderfully by surprise. She never thought she’d feel this content with someone in her entire life. They haven’t known each other long, but her affection towards the dorky girl, her dorky Lexie, grew to heights she never would have imagined. She was curious if the feeling was mutual for Lexa. So to find the answer, she made the only other move she could think of.

She tilted her head upwards and saw those forest green eyes looking down at her. Her breath hitched in her throat from surprise. She had expected too see Lexa watching the movie, but no, she was watching her. The look in her eyes held an unbelievable amount of affection. They were intense, questioning even. **_‘But what is she asking?’_** Clarke wondered. But then she saw it. Lexa’s gaze looked downward to Clarke’s lips then back to eyes. Affection and questions, replaced with wanting, pleading. Lexa wanted something. And that something was her. Warmth spread across Clarke’s cheeks at the realization. A shyness she was not accustomed to brew within her, but she did not hesitate. No, she inched herself upwards. Giving full permission. Telling Lexa, she can take what she wants, if she truly wanted it.

Lexa caught on to the gesture and was more than pleased. She could see the reflection of her own wanting now showing itself within Clarke towards her. The blood started to rush through her body as watched Clarke move her face closer. **_‘Take what you want.’_** She could practically hear Clarke’s voice saying it to her through those beautiful cerulean eyes. So, with all the fear gone and shyness disappearing, she took exactly what it was she wanted.

Both their eyes closed as the softness of their lips touched and caressed for the very first time. Sending waves of chills down each of their spines. It was sweet, it was gentle. Everything a first kiss with the person you cared about should be. Their lips moved together like a delicate dance. Molding, separating, then joining together again repeatedly. Lexa grew bolder as the feeling of Clarke’s lips overwhelmed her. She used her right hand to wrap around Clarke’s neck, capturing her lips even deeper than before; her fingers rubbing the skin of Clarke’s neck tenderly. The action caused Clarke to moan into the kiss unexpectedly. She never anticipated Lexa could be so forward. She answered it by bringing her hands up, tangling her fingers in the brunette’s long, soft mane. She slightly tugged at the roots, causing a moan to escape from Lexa this time. Clarke smirked at her victory, and Lexa growled lowly in response. Lexa swiped her tongue against Clarke’s lower lip, asking permission to enter, which Clarke allowed. As Lexa used her tongue to explore Clarke’s mouth, Clarke attempted to do the same. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands had found themselves pulling and grabbing at each other. Occasionally they broke apart for oxygen but were clashing back together within seconds. Lexa felt the heat building in her lower belly, and before she knew what she was doing, she grasped the sides of Clarke’s hips, wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her flush into her own body. Clarke moan at the display of Lexa’s strength and felt herself becoming intensely turned on as she straddled herself on Lexa’s lap.

They continued kissing each other, becoming overwhelmed by the passion neither knew they had so deeply for the other. Lexa’s boldness continued as she placed her right hand on the small of Clarke’s back, her left coming up around Clarke’s neck and gracefully lowered her onto the couch beneath them. Clarke’s mind was racing with nothing but Lexa, adoring the way the brunette dominated her but remained gentle and careful with every movement. Clarke spread her legs enough to allow Lexa to properly settle herself in between them comfortably; heat filling her own body as Lexa’s muscular form molded perfectly on top of hers. The sensation became too much as Lexa found herself grinding her lower body into Clarke’s. The motion caused a jolt of pleasure to plummet through Clarke’s body. The force was so strong it gave her no choice but to break the kiss in order to free the breathy moan that sang in her chest.

Finally broken apart, Clarke looked up to see blackened eyes staring at her, with only the slightest bit of green tinting the edges. This was a Lexa she hadn’t seen before. Her eyes were filled with hunger and want. Something she was very sure her eyes were echoing back. They took the moment to catch their breaths, both wanting to say something but not having the energy to form the words. Clarke used her right hand to gently caress against Lexa’s flushed cheek. Her thumb slowly moving across Lexa’s now swollen lips. She could hear Lexa elicit a low growl in response to her touch, which made Clarke lightly bite her lower lip to keep herself from moaning.

Once their breaths had finally found a calm rhythm, Clarke was the first to speak breathlessly, _“Wow.”_

Lexa smirked. _“Wow is right.”_

_“So, I can’t say I saw that coming._ ”

Lexa chuckled. _“I was feeling courageous I guess.”_

Clarke chuckled in response. _“Well then I hope you feel courageous more often.”_

Lexa smiled at her affectionately, _“Was it okay?”_

_“More than okay. Fucking epic is what it was.”_

Lexa felt pretty proud of herself for impressing Clarke. She figured now was as good a time as any to take the next step. _“Would you…”_ She gulped. Took a deep breath, released, then spoke again, _“Would you be mine?”_

Clarke’s face flushed at the question. _“You want me to be yours?”_

Lexa nodded as the blackness of Lexa’s eyes turned back into the shy but admiring expression of green Clarke came to adore so much. _“Yes. Will you be my g-girlfriend?”_ She mentally cursed herself for not being able to say the last part as smoothly.

Clarke gave her a big, warm smile. She thought, **_‘How could anyone say no to such an adorable stutter like that?’_** She knew that really didn’t matter. She would have said yes to Lexa in Morse code if she had to. Then she responded. _“I would be delighted to be your girlfriend.”_

Lexa’s face filled with joy. _“Really!??”_

Clarke chuckled. Then her teeth took in her bottom lip as she nodded. _‘Yes.’_

The action caused another stirring within Lexa’s belly. **_‘Yes, she said yes!’_** And with that she lowered herself onto Clarke once more. Capturing her lips into a very heated kiss, which evolved into an intense make out session for the next hour or so. Completely surrendering themselves to the way they cared for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS THE GEEKY VERSION OF CLEXA WAS BORN! Lol So this was a long one huh? I wanted to give you guys something sweet and fluffy to help with all the coping that’s probably going to occur with the incoming season finale, and final Clexa scenes on TV. I hope you guys enjoyed this, was my first time ever writing out a detailed kissing scene so PLEASEEEE tell me how I did. Was it horrible? Believable? Did it give you feels? Tell me!!! Lol I tried to be as detailed as possible. Leave whatever thoughts you have in the comments and love with some kudos.


	14. “Took Long Enough”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. (small time jump since the first kiss). Lexa and Clarke have been together for 2 months now. Lexa has been having nightmares, but still refuses to tell Clarke why. Clarke meets Luna for the first time. A nice mix of fluff, geekiness and a dash of angst in this one.

Chapter 14: “Took Long Enough”

_*Lexa…*_

The voice is faint. Almost a whisper.

_*Lexa…*_

She turns her head to look around, but there is nothing. Only darkness.

_*Lexa…help me…*_

It is familiar. One she has tried so hard to forget.

_*…help me…*_

Lexa’s eyes shoot open; sweat over taking every inch of her body. **_‘Costia…’_** she whispers in her mind as she realizes it was just a nightmare. **_‘Fuck…not again.’_** She places her left hand over her forehead, trying her best to stop the throbbing pain that has found itself there. She takes deep and steady breaths, easing her racing heart as she registers her surroundings past her blurred vision.

She feels a slightly heavy weight burrowing against her right side. She looks down to see golden locks carelessly flowing over her chest atop an equally enchanting face. **_‘That’s right, I slept over last night.’_** She reminds herself. A smile creeps across her face as she takes in the sleeping beauty beside her. Lexa found Clarke gorgeous already while she was awake, but somehow she seemed even more stunning while asleep. Clarke quietly snored as her head was buried into Lexa’s torso, tucked safely away underneath her right arm. Clarke had her arm draped around Lexa’s waist, slightly tugging, as if she were afraid the brunette would disappear during the night. Clarke’s legs were entangled with Lexa’s, making it almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began.

Lexa could feel her previously panicked state slowly subsiding as she felt Clarke’s steady breathing, soothing her body. A calm settling itself within her from that action alone. Lexa couldn’t resist the urge, as she gently tucked a stray hair on Clarke’s face behind her ear, giving Lexa a better view of the sleeping blonde. **_‘She’s so beautiful.’_** The bass in her heart must’ve been quite loud, because seconds later Clarke had started to slowly come out of her slumber. Lexa smiled and watched as Clarke’s eyes slowly fluttered open and close, hints of blue retreating then reintroducing themselves with each blink. Once Clarke had finally opened her eyes completely, she looked up to see green eyes sparkling with content staring at her.

**_‘Such a weirdo.’_** Clarke thought to herself before speaking. _“You know you’re in full creeper mode now, right?”_

Lexa chuckled. _“How so?”_

_“Watching me sleep.”_

_“Who says I was watching you sleep?”_ Lexa retorted smartly.

**_‘Challenge accepted.’_** Clarke smirked. _“Well when one opens their eyes after being knocked out, only to see the eyes of another on them, the usual hypothesis is that said person was watching the other sleep.”_

Lexa chuckled a little louder. _“Excellent theory there Einstein. But still wrong. I wasn’t watching you sleep per say. I only just woke up and looked down at you.”_

_“But! Your eyes didn’t look away immediately after did they?”_

_“So what if they didn’t?”_

_“I win.”_

_“You win nothing.”_

Clarke slightly rose off of Lexa to look more directly in her face. The loss of the warmth felt by the both of them. _“I said I win.”_

Lexa felt herself blushing slightly as Clarke’s face was a little closer to hers. _“And I said, you. Win. Nothing.”_ Putting more emphasis on each of the last words as a form of challenging the stubborn blonde.

**_‘Oh, okay, I see how you wanna play this.’_** Clarke gets on all fours then slowly creeps her face close to Lexa’s; barely an inch of space between them. _“As your princess, I say that I…”_

Clarke’s words were quickly cute off as Lexa suddenly launched forward, capturing her lips. Lexa kissed her with such a force that Clarke could feel a shiver run down her spine, weakening her legs and forcing her eyes shut. As Lexa ended the fiery kiss, she took Clarke’s bottom lip into her teeth. She nibbled lightly for half a second before letting it go. She backed away so that her head rested against the headboard behind her.

**_‘Holy fucking shit.’_** Clarke’s breath quickened as her eyes started to flutter open again.

Lexa looked at Clarke with a smug smirk on her face then said, _“You were saying…”_ Haughtiness seeping through her voice.

_“I-I…uhh…”_ Clarke’s words stumbled because that kiss had in fact deleted whatever smartass remark she was prepared to throw at Lexa. **_‘Shit, I love and hate when she does that.’_**

Lexa’s smirk turned into a victorious smile. _“I guess I win then.”_

Clarke looked at her slightly annoyed. **_‘I have to admit, that was fucking impressive.’_** A thought she’d never vocalize, lest she be subject to a rare but annoyingly hot smartass version of the brunette. _“Shut up.”_

Lexa smiled then pecked her on the lips. _“Thank you.”_

Clarke grabbed the pillow behind her and hit Lexa in the head with it repeatedly. _“Shut your dorky ass up.”_

Lexa chuckled and raised her arms up to block the ongoing assault. _“Alright, alright. Enough, Prisa, I’m sorry.”_

Clarke stopped her attack and gave her own victory smirk this time with her chin lifted slightly. _“Yeah, your ass better be.”_

Lexa took the moment to catch Clarke off guard. She wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist swiftly then tossed her over and onto her back against the bed. She grabbed both of Clarke’s hands and pinned them above her head.

_“Jesus!”_ Clarke shouted in surprise.

Lexa laughed then said, _“Nahh, it’s just little ‘ol Lexie, come to bring down the tyrant that is Princess Clarke Griffin.”_

**_‘This bitch right here.’_** Clarke chuckled inwardly. _“If I’m such a tyrant then why do you keep worshipping me?”_

_“I’m a glutton for punishment I guess.”_

**_‘Punishment, huh?’_** A devilish grin found itself on her face as a lightbulb went off in her head. Clarke moved her face upward towards Lexa’s, then spoke with a sultry voice. _“If it’s punishment you want…”_ The tone of her voice changed to a seductive whisper as her lips were near Lexa’s ears. _“…then all you have to do is ask.”_

Lexa’s face turned bright red as Clarke’s vocals rang through her very soul. _“I-I…uhh…umm…”_

 Clarke noticed Lexa’s grip slipping. She used the opportunity to push forward and flip them over. Clarke now positioned atop of Lexa, holding her arms down this time. _“And with that, the cocky and confident Commander has now been slayed by the great tyrant Princess.”_ Clarke teased with a sly smirk.

**_‘Holy crap…’_** Lexa thought to herself as a breath hitched in her throat. She could feel her face getting warmer, so she turned away in hopes of hiding the bashfulness taking over her previous confidence. _“W-whatever…”_

Clarke smiled at her reddening brunette then said, _“It’s funny how you can turn from being so hot and smug to adorkably shy in an instant.”_

Lexa turns to look at Clarke. _“Adorkable? Really Clarke?”_

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat at hearing Lexa say her name. _“Yes. 100% adorkable.”_

Lexa’s eyebrows furrowed at the blonde. _“I am not. I’m awesome.”_

Clarke chuckled then said, _“Yes, you’re that too.”_ She quickly kissed Lexa’s lips, making Lexa’s expression calm over, then pulled away and said. _“Now I have to get up and ready so I can head to class.”_

Lexa looked at her with saddened green eyes. _“You can’t just skip it and cuddle with me more?”_

Clarke laughed as she slowly moved herself off of Lexa and sat beside her as the brunette sat up. _“I skipped class to cuddle with you the other day, remember? Ended up missing a pop quiz.”_

Lexa chuckled. _“Yeah, my bad, I’m sorry again about that.”_

_“No worries.”_ Clarke gave Lexa another quick kiss. _“It was totally worth it to spend time with my favorite dork in the world.”_

_“I better be.”_ Lexa replied smartly with a warm smile crossing her face.

Clarke chuckled lightly. _“I can’t with you.”_ Then she got off her bed and rose to her feet. She started walking around her room getting her stuff into her bag. _“What are you planning to do today?”_ She asked.

_“Nothing really. I made plans to hang out with Luna since I’ve been basically shacking up with you the whole week.”_

_“You know that’s totally your own fault right?”_

_“Nooo, it’s yours for always luring me here with the promise of food and make out sessions.”_

**_‘Oh really?’_** Clarke turned to look at Lexa with a quirked brow. _“Are you complaining? Should I stop doing those things?”_

A small hint of panic took over Lexa’s face. _“N-no! I-I was just s-saying…”_

Clarke laughed. _“Calm your tits there hun, I’m only teasing.”_ She placed her packed bag against her desk then walked over to Lexa whom was still sitting on her bed. Clarke cupped Lexa’s chin then brought her in for a gentle kiss. _“I would never deprive you or myself of such wondrous things.”_ She smirked.

_“And you call me clingy.”_ Lexa smiled.

_“You most definitely are. But I like it.”_

_“Oh yeah?”_

Clarke peck her again. _“Yeah.”_

They smiled, completely enthralled by one another.

Lexa couldn’t believe it had already been 2 months since she landed this drop dead gorgeous blonde badass as her girlfriend. Since then their time had consisted of nothing but cuddling, kissing, picnics in their favorite spot under the willow tree, some competitive competitions for who was in charge of making dinner on their Friday movie nights, and quite a few heated make out sessions that had Lexa feeling like she needed to invest in an asthma pump at some point to regulate her breathing. It was the first time in a long time that Lexa could admit she felt happiness. To think someone like Clarke could be so drawn to her still boggled her mind, but she never let it stop her from enjoying every minute they spent together.

If you asked Clarke, she would agree without a shadow of a doubt. The _‘adorkable’_ brunette had consumed her every thought. She’d be so trapped in daydreams about how Lexa would gently play with her hair while they watched The Walking Dead together (an odd mix, she had to admit) sometimes, that she’d have to go to different classmates to get notes she had missed. Clarke was still surprised herself at the fact that she met someone whom enjoyed so much of the same things as her, was amused by her snarky bitchiness, and returned it, but at the same time would do the sweetest things, like leaving her favorite chocolate bar on the nightstand for her to wake up to when they knew she had a test that day. Not to mention how, as they got closer, she began to see a seemingly renewed confidence building within the usual shy brunette from time to time. Clarke was used to being the dominate one in all her past relationships, but when Lexa would take the driver’s seat during their more intimate moments, she found herself happily submitting to it. They balanced each other out in the best ways, and neither girl was disappointed by the fact.

_“So what do you and Luna up to today?”_ Clarke asked.

Lexa stood from the bed and started stretching out her tired muscles. _“I think we’re just gonna be playing some games today. I owe her a rematch after I creamed her ass in King of Fighters the other day”_

_“You cheesed with Joe’s hurricane kick again didn’t you?”_

Lexa looked towards Clarke. _“Noooo! I don’t cheese thank you very much.”_

Clarke chuckled as she started rummaging through her draw for something to wear. _“Hell yes you do. When you get tired of losing to me when I use Iori, you start spamming on the kick button until your fingers turn raw.”_

_“That was one time! And you were totally cheating.”_

_“Was not!”_

_“You so were. You know it’s hella difficult to fight Iori when he’s doing that flame throwing move.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“Well may be, you just need to practice more.”_ She remarked smartly.

_“Whatever Princess.”_ Lexa shrugged then went into her bag to retrieve some clothes to change into.

The two continued to bicker and laugh about past mini fighting game tournaments they had with each other as they got dressed for the day. Once they were all set they left the room, Clarke locked her door, and they headed off to exit her door. Lexa escorted Clarke to her morning class, fingers tangled with each other as they held hands the whole way. When they arrived, Lexa kissed her before they parted then headed off to meet with her friend Luna at her dorm room.

***

_“I’m starting to think you don’t want me to meet Clarke.”_

Lexa turned her head to wavy haired companion. _“what do you mean?”_

Luna paused the game they were playing and turned her full attention to Lexa. _“You guys have been dating, for what two months now? We all live on the same campus, and I have still yet to meet her.”_ Luna lightly punches Lexa in the arm, making the girl wince. _“What gives Lex!?”_

_“Ow, dang Luna.”_ Lexa exaggeratedly rubbed the spot that Luna hit. _“It’s not like that, honestly. I just…I don’t know…”_

_“Spill it L.”_ Luna demanded.

_“I-I…I guess I’m just scared to introduce you guys and you don’t get along.”_ Lexa’s shoulder slumped slightly as she dipped her head.

_“Lex…”_ Luna placed her hand on Lexa’s shoulder _. “There’s no way I would dislike someone who makes one of my best friends in the world gitty with joy every second of the day.”_

Lexa looked up towards Luna with shy eyes. _“I-I guess…”_

Luna gave her a soft smile. _“Lexikins, you can’t tuck your tale and hide every time a huge step shows up. You need to be brave and willing to take the risk even if you might not get the results you want, ya’know?”_

Lexa nodded her head in understanding. Then an idea pops in her head. _“I’m pretty sure she’s free today after 3, would you like me to invite her over? That way she can meet you on your turf and get the full Luna experience.”_

Luna laughed. _“Heck yeah! Text her right now!”_ She said with excitement.

Lexa laughed too. _“Okay, okay. Give me a second.”_ She grabbed her phone from her pocket and shot Clarke a text. A few minutes later she got a reply which made her smile. _“She said she’s totally down with that.”_

Luna smiled widely and clapped her hands together. _“Great! I can’t wait to finally meet her.”_

It warmed Lexa’s heart to know one of her best friends was so eager to meet the new woman in her life. She wanted them to meet sooner, but kept chickening out at the last minute. Now that it was set though, she was super excited versus nervous as she’d been before. **_‘If those two get along, then maybe I could have her meet Anya soon too.’_** An eerie shiver went down her spine at the thought of Clarke meeting her _‘pleasant’_ cousin. **_‘On second thought, never mind.’_**

Luna unpaused the game they were playing and they continued to kill some time before Clarke could come over.

***

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Raveeeee!! I needs you, I’m totally freaking out.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “What is it Princess?? Did burn you hand on the stove again?”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Nooo dammit. It’s Lexa. She’s introducing me to one of her closest friends today.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Holy fucknards, really? How is it that you’re meeting one of her friends before I even get to meet her??”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “That’s not the point right now. I’m nervous as shit. What if she doesn’t like me?”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Has Lexa ever talked about her before?”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Yeah, quite frequently.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “So you know a bit about her then?”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Yeah, she’s a lot like the three of us actually.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Then just be you’re royally charming self and I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “But...but…but RAVEEEEENNNN!! *sad face emoji*”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Get your ass in gear Griffin. You got this. That chick won’t know what hit her once you lay that swag of yours on her. *wink emoji*”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “You know what? Fuck yeah, you right. I got this.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “That’ a girl. Now Hit me up when it’s all over, and you better make plans for me to meet Lexa soon. I still need to her ‘the talk’ with her.”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “She can’t get me pregnant Rave, we’re both women.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Shut your pie hole, you know EXACTLY what I mean.”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Yeahhh, Yeahh. Miss Mechanical Badass. I’ll try to get that arranged.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Promise?”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Scouts honor.”_

_Message from Reckless Rave: “Good, now go get ‘em Griff!”_

_Message to Reckless Rave: “Ai ai capt’n!”_

Clarke chuckled to herself as she placed her phone back in her pocket and made her way into the dorm that Lexa had instructed her to go to. Once she arrived at the room she knocked politely on the door and waited for an answer. **_‘You got this Griffin.’_**

_“Come in!”_ She heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

**_‘That must be Luna.’_** She straightened herself out then opened the door. _“Hi guys! Sorry if I’m a little late.”_

_“No worries Prisa, we were fully occupied here.”_ Lexa replied.

_“You call cheating for the last 20 minutes being fully occupied?”_ Luna looked at her friend with a slightly annoyed expression.

Clarke chuckled as she closed the door behind her. _“Lexa cheating in video games again, huh?”_

Lexa looked at her girlfriend, this time with an annoyed look on her own face. _“I’ll have you know I’ve never cheated at anything in my entire life! Especially video games. I have some dignity ya’know.”_

_“Well the ‘never cheating in your life’ part is a good thing to know. I’m holding you to that.”_ Clarke replied snarkily.

Luna looked at Clarke and smiled. _“I like her already.”_

Clarke smiled back then walked over to them, reaching her hand out to Luna. _“Hi, it’s great to finally meet you. I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”_

Luna grasped her hand and gave it a light shake. _“I figured.”_ She giggled then continued, _“I’m Lunaesca Fayth. But everyone just calls me Luna.”_

_“Lunaesca? Wow, that’s such an elegant name.”_ Clarke looked at her with wonder twinkling in blue eyes.

_“You think? Funny thing is my father was the one who decided to call me that. It’s half based off the cat from sailor moon and half from his favorite video game series Final Fantasy.”_

_“I knew it sounded familiar! Your dad sounds like a totally badass.”_

Luna giggled. _“He has his moments.”_ Luna smiled then said, _“You’re welcome to make yourself comfortable. You can drop your bag next to Lexikin’s over by the door then come sit with us.”_

_“Lexikins?”_ Clarke asked with an amused expression then looked at her girlfriend.

Lexa shrugged. _“I’ve tried and failed many times to get her stop calling me that. I’ve learned to accept it now.”_

Clarke laughed then went to place her bag next to Lexa’s. She walked over to join the two girls sitting on Luna’s bed. Once she was comfortable, Lexa kissed her cheek. Clarke blushed at the affectionate gestured. They were never shy about PDA, but now she was doing it right in eye shot of one of her closest friends. Clarke was happy that Lexa wasn’t being shy about her feelings in front of Luna, but she was still a little nervous nonetheless.

Luna smiled softly as she watched her usually shy friend showing her adoration for the blonde sitting beside her. _“You guys are gross. I like it.”_

This time both women blushed and turned away slightly.

Clarke shook herself out of her stupor then spoke, _“So Luna, Lex tells me you’re an art history major.”_

_“Sure am! And I love it.”_

_“I do art in spare time myself, but never thought my work was good enough to really pursue a career in it.”_

_“I can understand that. I don’t think I’m Vincent Van Go or anything, but my art was good enough to land me a full scholarship here. And I’ve done a few projects for the school which have earned me some renown outside of here.”_

Clarke quirked an eyebrow. _“Really? What have you done for the school?”_

_“You know that big memorial wall outside of Grounder Café?”_

Clarke thought for a second. _“Yeahh, I know the one.”_

Luna pointed both her thumbs towards herself. _“That one was all me.”_

_“Holy shit! Really? That painting is fanfuckingtastic!”_

Luna giggled. _“I’m glad you think so.”_

**_‘Well glad to see this is going swimmingly.’_** Lexa smiled to herself as she watched Luna and her girlfriend interacting with each other. After a while they had grown so comfortable in their conversation that Lexa was completely forgotten about. Lexa took the time to start playing some Uncharted 2 on Luna PS3, eavesdropping on their conversation every few minutes.  An hour or so later, Clarke and Luna had decided that they ignored Lexa enough. Luna dusted off her vintage N64 and put on the classic shooter game, James Bond 007: Goldeneye. The rest of the night was spent with them killing each other. Clarke trying to distract Lexa with feather kisses behind her neck, while Luna would pop out of nowhere and kill with a golden gun. The night was an overall success for the three of them.

As the hours became late, Lexa and Clarke gathered their things, gave Luna hugs goodbye with Clarke giving Luna her number so they could arrange time to hang out again, then they left. Clarke and Lexa exited into the night side by side in step, fingers once again laced together.

_“So I’d have to say that went well.”_ Lexa said with a grin.

Clarke chuckled. _“I agree. I really like her. You were right when you said she was a cupcake.”_

_“Did I say that?”_

Clarke nodded.

_“More like devil’s food cake. I can’t believe you two ganged up on me the whole time we were playing.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“If you weren’t so easy, then it wouldn’t have been an issue for you.”_

_“Shut up.”_ Lexa stuck her tongue out.

_“Don’t point that thing at me unless you intend to use it.”_ Clarke said flirtatiously with a wink.

Lexa felt her face heat up, swallowed hard then straightened her already fine posture. _“W-whatever.”_ She turned her head away from Clarke’s view.

**_‘So freaking adorkable.’_** Clarke said to herself instead of using it to further embarrass her girlfriend. _“Wanna come back to my room for some Netflix and chill time?”_

_“F-fine. But I get to pick what we watch this time. And since you and Luna bullied me all afternoon, you get no make out session tonight.”_

_“mmmhmmm, whatever you say Commander.”_ Clarke responded smartly.

_“I’m serious! I’m winning on that one this time.”_

_“I’m sure you will.”_ Clarke chuckled.

She didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some fun mixing in some Luna and Raven interaction with this one. What you guys think? Was the small time jump okay? Did you like having Luna and Clarke finally meet? Leave me your thoughts in the comments.


	15. “When Reckless Rave met Dorky Lexie”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. Lexa meets the ever so amazing Raven. This is a nice mix of fluff and humor.

Chapter 15: “When Reckless Rave met Dorky Lexie”

Clarke watched Lexa intently as she sat fidgeting with her fingers. Her face was forward; expression full of anxiety. **_‘Awee, poor baby is nervous as hell.’_** Clarke couldn’t resist silently chuckling to herself. Today was a very important day. She was going to be introducing her girlfriend to her best friend in the whole world, Raven Reyes. Raven was on vacation this week so she made plans with Clarke to visit for a day and stay overnight. Clarke was beyond excited, she hadn’t seen Raven in 5 months; 4 of which were spent with Lexa, and then with Lexa  & Luna in the last 2. She enjoyed spending time with her two dorksters through the semester thus far, but she really missed the shenanigans of her and her partner in crime.

_“She’s gonna hate me.”_

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, whom was practically shivering in her boots. She placed a comforting hand on Lexa’s shoulder; concern overtaking her expression as she looked at her frightened companion. _“I highly doubt that Lex. I know she’ll love you since you’re simply adorkable.”_ Clarke gifted her a genuine smile in hopes that it would calm Lexa.

Lexa couldn’t help the soothing feeling that crept through her body as she watched her usually sassy girlfriend allowing her gentler side to show. Lexa felt her body relaxing, her nerves finding a slower route than seconds before, her heart rate coming back to acceptable standards. **_‘How is it that she has so much fucking power over me?’_** She asked the question of herself, Lexa knew exactly why. Still it amazed her that she found this person whom can bring her down after climbing the tallest trees. Lexa was still living in disbelief. They now reached the 4 months’ mark in their relationship, but it felt like they’d been together for years.

In the short amount of time they’ve spent together, Clarke had already begun to figure out Lexa’s habits, the good and bad alike, such as her incessant need to have her books stacked a certain way in order for her to function properly, and completely indulged Lexa’s obsessions with candles and flowers. She took the time to buy her favorite scent just last week after Lexa had studied 2 days straight preparing for a major math exam. Though Clarke had no interest in the subject, she’d even let Lexa explain the different branches of business and instead of knocking her down, she’d take the time to look up what Lexa was talking about so they could banter back and forth on opposing ideas. Clarke could always tell when Lexa was struggling with something, and knew just how to get her to a place where she felt safe enough to talk about it. A few weeks ago Lexa had been freaking out over choosing a topic for her mid-term paper for their Bio 101 class, so to help she had Lexa lay back against her and rubbed her shoulders till she was calm, then they had a pleasant discussion that led to Lexa finally deciding to write about the complexities of the human reproductive cycle. Most of all though, no matter what stupid or lame things Lexa said, Clarke always showed her total respect and even adoration. Lexa was in disbelief mostly because she never thought she would have this connection with someone again. Not since… ** _’No. We’re not gonna go there.’_**

Lexa shook her head and finally spoke, _“You’re biased. You can say that simply because you’re the one completely smitten with me.”_ She finished her sentence with a prideful smirk.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow as she removed her hand from Lexa’s shoulder, and placed it on her own left hip. _“Oh, really? Smitten with you, am I?”_

Lexa lifted her chin confidently. _“mmhmm.”_

_“And what in this god awful world would ever make you think I am smitten with the likes of you?”_

_“Well except for the fact that you’re fighting the urge to smile at me right this second? You let me finish your bag of Doritos last night, and you my dear are a selfish one, so that has to mean something.”_

_“How do you know I just wasn’t full and took pity on you?”_

_“Since when does the great, Clarke Griffin, the Queen of Sass City, ever take pity on any of her subjects?”_ Lexa replied playfully. _“For she is so mighty, so powerful. The king of Ferelden himself would crumble with fear at her boots. No, the great Clarke Griffin pities no man, woman, or porcupine. For she is the ruler of all the skies.”_

Clarke couldn’t help but snort at her girlfriend’s unbelievable speech. _“Your level of geekiness just elevated to new heights I never thought possible.”_

Lexa busted out laughing. _“You only snort when you find something incredibly funny, so I don’t think you mind much.”_

Clarke lightly shoved Lexa’s shoulder. _“Don’t act like you know me.”_

Lexa smiled. _“Oh, but I do know you. Do you doubt my infinite knowledge of you, my Prisa?”_

Clarke could lie. She could say Lexa knew nothing about her, and call her a complete fool. She could say that Lexa only knew the slightest ounce of her. That Lexa was only introduced to a quarter of what Clarke had to offer. She could call her a complete idiot to think she knew more than there was to know about Clarke. She could do that, but Clarke was no liar. The truth was that Lexa was right.

Over the last 4 months Lexa has managed to see right through all of Clarke’s sassy words and bitchiness to the point where now Clarke was mostly nothing but a puddle of putty in Lexa’s hands (though she would never out rightly admit that). Lexa never let Clarke hide her feelings behind sarcastic words or nonchalant shrugs. Lexa would pick up on the notion that Clarke was having a bad day without her even saying anything, and would find stupid ways to make her laugh. Lexa accepted the fact that Clarke was a snuggler and not a morning person. Any time she slept over she’d make sure to get into the best possible position so that she was comfortable but that Clarke still had complete access to snuggle against her in any way she liked, and she figured out how to maneuver in the mornings so as not to wake the sleeping beast. Lexa witnessed how driven and focused Clarke would be when she talked about the medical field. The passion in her voice when she talked about art. She’d actively listen any time Clarke went on rants about how moronic IGN reviewers were when it came to her favorite genres. She even indulged in Clarke’s need to constantly keep pieces of chocolate hidden in her nightstand for when she had her rough days (sometimes Lexa would go so far as to buy her favorites and leave them there just in case). More importantly, Lexa saw Clarke in her more vulnerable stages and comforted her, not something most people were subjected to or could manage. Like the time she woke up crying from a dream about her father, and Lexa held her close and whispered in her ear how special she was, helping her fall back asleep in minutes. Yes, Lexa knew Clarke. But there was still something Clarke had yet to talk about with Lexa, something that she struggled with for a very long time. **_‘I mean she knows a bit about it. But what if I told her…no. Today is not the time to get into that.’_**

Clarke shook her head from her thoughts and took a step closer to Lexa, completely invading her personal space, then whispered, _“And what Heda, do you believe you know about me?”_ She smiled seductively, causing the brunette to blush deeply.

Though Lexa could feel the heat rushing through her face she refused to let it make her back down. So she stepped closer to Clarke, noses barely an inch apart from each other and replied in an equally endearing voice, _“Oh I could make a whole list of things. But would you like me to share at least one?”_

Clarke had to admit she was surprised. **_‘So little miss dorkface wants to rise to my challenge? This could be interesting.’_** She nudges Lexa’s nose lightly with her own and says, _“mmhmm.”_

Lexa closed the small gap between them and connected her lips with Clarke’s. The kiss was playful and affectionate, the passion not lost, but not overwhelming either. Clarke smiled into the kiss, causing Lexa to do the same, then changing the angle so as to deepen it even further. The motion caused Clarke to gasp slightly through the transition, but she welcomed it and answered by gracefully swiping her tongue along Lexa’s bottom lip. Lexa silently moaned at the action and allowed Clarke access into her mouth and their tongues began the ever so delightful dance for dominance. Once again they found themselves lost in each other. The fact that they had been standing outside in the light of day in the parking lot meant nothing to them in this moment as they relished in the feeling of expressing their ever growing affection towards one another other. It was innocent. It was intimate. It was perfect. It was…

_“Wow, you guys are hella gross.”_

…ruined.

 Lexa jumped back away from Clarke, then turned her head to see a tanned, brunette woman in a red leather jacket staring at the both of them with her eyebrow raised and a smug smile on her face. She took a moment to scan the person who dared to interrupt her while she was spending her 7 minutes in heaven with her girl. The woman was slightly taller than Clarke, with deep brown eyes, a long braided ponytail in her chestnut locks, sporting black skinny jeans and a what looked like a white tank top under jacket, with black converse on her feet. Her arms were crossed over her chest and stood with such over confidence that Lexa could feel her nervous nature starting to resurface itself. She gulped. **_‘I’m guessing this is…’_**

_“RAVEN!!”_ Clarke cheered loudly with excitement as her eyes landed on her longest and best friend in the whole world.

_“Hola, Princess. I see you’re selling some sugar over here, so where the hell is mine?”_

Clarke laughed and practically tackled Raven as she hugged her with all her strength. She planted kisses all over Raven’s face and replied, _“There’s always some sugar left over for my Ravemaster.”_ Then winked.

_“Better be.”_ Then returned the affection by planting a quick, innocent kiss upon Clarke’s lips and winking back at her.

Lexa felt a small burning in her belly as she watched the exchange. **_‘You’re not jealous. You shouldn’t be jealous. They’re best friends, that’s all. Best friends kiss sometimes, it’s cool. She hasn’t seen her in a long time, so just chillax Lex.’_** She mentally reminded herself. Lexa couldn’t deny that she was a bit of a possessive person, but as far as she knew, she had nothing to fear from Raven in regards to Clarke. Or so she thought.

Raven then pinched Clarke’s ass and chuckled as the blondie leaped a few feet off the ground. _“And look at that ass. Still fine as ever I see.”_

Lexa huffed and quirked a brow, using all the strength she had not to swiftly stand in between Raven and Clarke. She had to keep repeating to herself mentally, **_‘They’re friends. Let it go.’_**

Clarke laughed and lightly punch Raven’s shoulder. _“Stop it you dick-weed. Try to control your still raging teenage hormones for 5 minutes at least. Gosh.”_

_“Now Clarke, you know I have zero say in such things. These hands…”_ Raven raised both hands and wiggled her fingers in front of Clarke. _“...have a mind of their own.”_

_“Yeah, okay, I’m sure that’s something Quagmire would say too when her gropes random women on the street.”_

_“Can’t help it if the man is right.”_

_“So now you’re siding with a pervert so you don’t have to be wrong?”_

_“If the shoe fits…”_

_“Raven.”_

_“Yes, Princess?”_ She batted her eyes innocently.

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Raven suspiciously. _“Is there are a reason you’re being so extra right now?”_

_“Oh, whatever do you mean your sexiness?”_ Raven stepped closer to Clarke’s face and rubbed her nose with her own in a playful manner. Too playful for Lexa’s taste.

Lexa never saw herself as the jealous type, but something about the way Raven so carelessly flirted and touched Clarke didn’t sit well in her stomach. **_‘Okay, I can’t endure this any longer.’_** Lexa cleared her throat loudly, breaking the conversation between the two women in front of her and reminding them that they were not in fact alone.

_“Oops! My bad Lex. Asshole over here seems to always know how to completely derail my attention.”_ Clarke replied as she turned her attention towards Lexa. She could see Lexa looked a little annoyed. **_‘I probably shouldn’t let Raven touch me so intimately, duly noted.’_** And gave her an apologetic smile.

Lexa nodded then walked up to stand next to Clarke. Raven eyed her the whole walk over, seemingly trying to size her up. It made Lexa feel her nerves shake a bit within, but she did her best to hide her nervous interior by placing a shy smile on her face. She reached out her hand before Raven and said, _“Hi, my name is Lexa, Clarke’s girlfriend. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so many fun stories about you.”_

_“You have huh?”_ Raven replied with the smug smile still existent on her face.

Lexa nodded.

Raven took Lexa’s hand and shook it with confidence. _“Then you know that I am Raven. And if you were to ever to hurt my Clarkey over here, the consequences would be dire.”_

Lexa visibly gulp. **_‘HER Clarkey? Holy shit, this girl is intense.’_** She lifted her head a little higher in an attempt to look unswayed and replied, _“I completely respect that.”_

_“Good.”_ Raven smiled wider as she let go of Lexa’s hand, but continued to look the girl up and down, as if she was trying to analyze every possible flaw that could present itself.

Lexa responded by doing the same, standing her ground with the little confidence she could muster up.

_“Stop being an ass Rave.”_ Clarke spoke, breaking the power play act going on in front her. _“Why don’t we grab something from the food court then we can hang out in my room for the rest of the night?”_

Lexa nodded. _“Sounds good to me.”_

Raven chuckled. _“Yeah sure, lead the way Clarkey.”_

Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers, gave it a gentle squeeze and they started walking towards Grounder café, Raven trailing closely behind them.

***

The girls snagged some sandwiches to go from the café then were in Clarke’s room. Raven sat her small bag on the floor next to Clarke’s desk, while Clarke and Lexa got comfortable on her bed. Raven walked around the room, taking in the sight of her friend’s lodgings. Lexa couldn’t help feeling slightly intimated by the girl. She carried herself with this exhausting air of overconfidence, and didn’t seem to care who noticed. It took a lot for Lexa to not tuck her tail and run simply because she never had a good history with people who acted that way, but she did her best not to let it phase her. This was Clarke’s best friend, and she had to show her she was worthy of Clarke’s time and affection.

_“Well isn’t this all nice and cozy?”_ Raven looked around the walls as she slowly paced the room. _“Spared no expense in raiding your walls with RED posters like back at home I see.”_

Clarke chuckled. _“What can I say, I’m obsessed.”_

_“I wouldn’t expect any differently.”_ Raven chuckled then sat on the bed with the other girls, facing her attention completely on Lexa with a mischievous smile. _“So Lex, do you have any obsessions I should know about?”_

**_‘Did she just call me Lex? She barely knows me.’_** Lexa swallowed then decided to be a little smug herself. _“You mean besides with your friend here?”_ Lexa pointed towards Clarke, making her laugh a little and shove her shoulder, while Raven quirked an eyebrow. _“I pride myself in being an active member in the geek community.”_

_“Oh really? I’m sure Clarke has told you I dabble in the arts of geekdom myself. What tickles your fancy in particular?”_

**_‘Alright Lex, time to nut up or shut up.’_** _“I’m into RPGs, Action-Adventure, a few FPSs, horror, classics, simulation stuff, but more importantly fighting games.”_ Lexa remembered Clarke telling her about Raven’s unbelievable interest in the fighting genre, so she made an effort in pointing it out there to grab Raven’s attention.

Which it did.

_“You’re into fighting games too huh?”_ Raven asked, her eye clearly caught by Lexa.

Lexa nodded. **_‘Got her.’_**

_“Which ones do you play?”_

_“I pretty much try everything. But mostly Tekken, Mortal Kombat, King of Fighters, Soul Caliber, Killer Instinct, Guilty Gear, Marvel vs. Capcom or SNK, oh and of course my personal favorite, Street Fighter.”_

_“You’ve got some great taste there, especially on the Street Fighter front.”_

_“Oh? Are you fan too?”_ Lexa knew all too well Raven was a worshiper of all things Street Fighter thanks to some info feeding from Clarke over the past few months, so she decided to use this as her _‘in’_ with the ever so forward brunette.

_“Am I a fan? I would join in polygamist relationship with the series creators, Takashi Nishiyama and Hiroshi Matsumoto, if given the chance.”_ Raven laughed. _“Have you been to any of the tournaments?”_

_“I’ve been to a few when they were in my area.”_

_“Ever competed in any?”_

_“I entered into 2 when I was fourteen and fifteen, but only placed in 4 th place one year, and 3rd in the other.”_

_“Not bad. I have been to every single one that ever came through our neighborhood since I was thirteen. Placed 1 st in each one since I was sixteen. An honor I hold very dearly might I add.”_

_“That’s pretty fucking impressive.”_ Lexa wasn’t kidding, she thought it was hella badass that Raven managed such feat. It wasn’t easy by any means.

_“Yeah, Ravemaster over here has owned the likes of Justin Wong, Daigo Umehara, Shinya Ohnuki, Oliver Hay, and Yusuke Momochi.”_ Clarke added.

**_‘You can’t be serious. That’s fucking rad!’_** Lexa’s eyes went wide and jaw dropped at the list of fighting game greats that fell to Raven’s skillful thumbs. _“Holy fucking shit Raven.”_

_“That’s what she said.”_ Raven joked making all three girls bust out in laughter.

Lexa looked at Raven with admiration, **_‘She’s actually really cool.’_** then asked, _“Wow, how did you get that good?”_

Raven lifted her chin proudly and answered, _“You can actually thank your girl Clarke here for that. She’s the one who introduced me to the series. We played for hours on end, and I got so into it I made it my business to practice with and master each character in the roster from every generation.”_

_“That’s so freaking cool.”_ She wasn’t lying, it was _. “Only games I’ve ever been that dedicated to were The Witcher, Skyrim, Fallout, Dragon Age, Tekken, Soul Caliber, and Mass Effect.”_

_“That’s a gangsta list in itself too. I always get lost when it comes to RPGs, but I do enjoy them a lot.”_

_“Well if you ever need any tips, I’d be happy to assist.”_ Lexa smiled childishly which caused Raven to respond with her own.

Clarke smiled too as she watched her two favorite people getting completely lost in their conversation. The day had a rough start with Raven’s unapologetic flirting with her but now here they were exchanging genuine smiles and laughs. Clarke could see Lexa was slightly intimated by Raven at first, but it made her proud that she didn’t let that wave her. Not too many people grabbed Raven’s interest either, but it seemed as though Lexa used the information she gave her to change that. **_‘Good play my little dorky Lexie.’_** She thought and continued to be the audience of their enthusiastic show. They started getting into a deep discussion on power ups and gauge breaks which Clarke knew would last awhile, it always did with Raven, so she got up and grabbed their sandwiches. She unwrapped each one passing it out to them. Each nodded and said thank you before going back to conversation at hand while munching away. Clarke shook her head before she ate her sandwich while quietly listening in the background. Every once in a while she’d give her two cents on the things she was knowledgeable about, but for the most part she just wanted them to engage with one another.

The evening progressed rather well in Clarke’s opinion. The room was filled with laughter and slight banter between the three women, especially on the subjects of who were the best characters in certain series’. Everyone had their own different favs for each individual franchise, but surprisingly Raven and Lexa had teamed up at one point against Clarke on the idea that Ryu was in fact the best fighting game character of all time, while Clarke’s personal preference was non-other than Chung-Li. Clarke felt a hint of completion the entire time. **_‘Wow, I can’t believe how well they’re getting along.’_** Clarke set up her PS3  & PS4 and they bounced between playing different fighting games for a while. Lexa showed Raven a few things on Witcher and Skyrim, and they took turns playing through some levels of Dead Space 2, which caused a lot of jumping and screaming within the small room. Neat less to say, they were having a hell of a good time.  

The girls decided to save the best event for last. Raven and Lexa went out into the lounge to grab some snacks and drinks from the vending machine while Clarke setup Street Fighter IV on her PS4. When the girls got back they entered the room laughing about something Clarke was sure Raven had shared that she’d suffer from.

_“What are you guys laughing at?”_ Clarke asked regrettably.

_“Ohh, nothing Princess.”_ Raven said with a mischievous look on her face.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and spoke sternly. _“Raven.”_

Raven and Lexa both laughed, then Raven proceeded to tell her, _“I was just sharing with dear ol’ Lexa here about the time you lost a bet and had to go streaking through our block during the winter festival.”_

Clarke gasped in shock and could feel it instantly as her face turned all different shades of pink. _“Oh my god no you didn’t!”_

_“Oh yes, I did.”_ Raven smirked.

_“What the fuck Raven! Why would you tell her about that!?”_

Raven chuckled. _“Why wouldn’t YOU tell her about that? It was absolutely glorious.”_

_“No! It was embarrassing. And I can’t believe I let you talk me into doing that.”_ Clarke crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at Raven completely full of annoyance.

_“Don’t get mad at me for that. You’re the one who came up with the idea.”_

_“It was YOUR IDEA!??”_ Lexa looked at Clarke shocked and had to do her best to hold in her laughter.

_“That’s not the point!”_ Clarke glared at Lexa, then turned it back to Raven. _“You know that even if I had won the bet, I wouldn’t have made you do that. You refused to back down when I asked you to reconsider.”_

_“A bet is a bet my dear. At least I let you do it with a paper bag over your head.”_

_“YOU HAD A PAPER BAG OVER YOUR HEAD TOO!”_ Lexa couldn’t contain her amusement at the situation.

_“Well yeah…”_

_“OH MY GOD YOU MUST HAVE LOOKED LIKE A NAKED GHOST RUNNING THROUGH THE STREETS!”_ Lexa literally hunched over in laughter at the idea and fell to the floor.

Clarke gave her a death stare, which in most cases would cause Lexa to shake in her boots, but this time it had no effect. _“Shut up Lex!”_

_“I’m so sorry, I can’t…I just can’t…”_ Lexa started snorting as she tried to contain herself.

_“Raven, your ass is so dead!”_

Raven giggled. _“You should be happy the only ones who knew that it was you were us and the gang, and now your lady lover. No one ever spilled the beans, so chillax Clarkey. Everything is cake.”_

Clarke was fuming, but she wanted the moment to pass so she took a deep breath and exhaled. _“Whatever. Everything is set up, I’m coming after your ass first Raven. And give me those damn chips, NOW.”_

_“You got it Princess.”_ Raven slyly smirked and threw the bag of Cool Ranch Doritos at Clarke, which she caught and dug into immediately.

They faced off in a couple of matches, most of which was won by Raven. Clarke used her momentum to pull off at least 3 wins out of the 8 matches her and Raven played together, while Lexa showed Raven up by tying with her at 9-9. For their final battle they decided to both use Ryu and see who was the better handler with their mutual favorite character. It was three rounds, and each managed to win one. The final match had come upon them.

_“Okay, moment of truth. You ready to settle the score Lex?”_

Lexa smiled confidently at Raven for the first time that night. _“Bring it on Rave.”_ They had become comfortable enough with each other to use either girls’ nicknames.

Raven nodded and once the announcer gave the initial to begin they rose to their feet, standing in front of the TV and focused as each tried to best the other. There was a series of blocked attacks and interrupted specials until finally both characters were at their lowest margin of health. They stilled their characters, both going through their minds trying to figure out the best way to finish the fight. Once they each had their next move in mind, they slowly inched their characters closer to each other.

Raven smirked and said, _“I remember when me and Clarke were dating and this would happen, she’d get all pissy ‘cause I beat her to the punch every time. Usually ended with me groveling and planting kisses on her face to forgive me.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“YOU LOSE!!”_ said the announcer on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that’s right I left it on a cliffhanger. Wanna fight about it? Lol how did you guys like Raven and Lexa’s first meeting? Was it what you expected? Who do you think won the final round? How do you think Lexa is gonna react to the news about Raven and Clarke being exes? I’d love to hear your thoughts in the comments. For they fuel me with confidence. BTW the names of those tournament competitors and creators are completely real in case you were wondering. Thought it would be fun to include some reality to this.


	16. “Case of the Exes”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke & Lexa’s POV. Lexa just received some startling information, and now they have to deal with the aftermath.

Chapter 16: “Case of the Exes”

_“Okay, moment of truth. You ready to settle the score Lex?”_

_Lexa smiled confidently at Raven for the first time that night. “Bring it on Rave.” They had become comfortable enough with each other to use either girls’ nicknames._

_Raven nodded and once the announcer gave the initial to begin they rose to their feet, standing in front of the TV and focused as each tried to best the other. There was a series of blocked attacks and interrupted specials until finally both characters were at their lowest margin of health. They stilled their characters, both going through their minds trying to figure out the best way to finish the fight. Once they each had their next move in mind, they slowly inched their characters closer to each other._

_Raven smirked and said, “I remember when me and Clarke were dating and this would happen, she’d get all pissy ‘cause I beat her to the punch every time. Usually ended with me groveling and planting kisses on her face to forgive me.”_

_“Wait, what?”_

_“YOU LOSE!!” said the announcer on the TV._

Lexa’s hands clenched around the controller, as her mind slowly tried to process the words her opponent has just spoken. **_‘Did…did she just say…?’_** Even her mind was having trouble comprehending what just took place.

_“Awee, dammit. Looks like you bested me.”_ Raven said as she threw her controller onto Clarke’s bed, then plopped down and crossed her arms as she pouted with furrowed brows. _“Looks like I owe you 20 bucks Lex.”_

Lexa slowly turned her head to look at Raven. Her face a mix of shock and frustration. Her eyes then darted to an equally shocked and mortified Clarke. Clarke was looking at Raven, then looked to Lexa. Clarke’s breath caught in her chest when she matched eyes with Lexa.

Raven looked between the two, completely confused. _“What? Did I say something wrong?”_ Raven cocked a brow and switched her gaze between the couple, waiting for an answer.

_“N-n…”_ Lexa struggled with the words, eyes still on her shocked partner. She cleared her throat. _“N-no. You did…you did nothing wrong.”_

_“Lex…I…”_ Clarke tried to speak.

Lexa closed her eyes and shook her head. She gently placed her controller on Clarke’s bed. She made her way to the entrance of the room and grabbed her bag.

_“Wait, Lexa!”_

Lexa had her back to Clarke and shook her head. _“I forgot I had something to finish for my history class. I’ll see you…later.”_ With that she quickly opened the door, and exited in a hurry.

As soon as the door slams behind Lexa, Clarke feels a jolt of guilt and fear creep through her chest. **_‘What the fuck just happened?’_** Her eyes are wide, breath quickened. **_‘No, no…’_** She jumps up from her bed and sprints to the door. She opens it and runs into the hallway, looking in every direction possible. **_‘…no, no. Wait, Lexa…’_** Her mind is calling, so very loud for the brunette, but there is no trace of her. Clarke feels herself starting to panic. **_‘Why did she run away?’_** Confusion racks her brain as she tries to replay the events that just took place. **_‘Shit…fuck….’_**

_“Clarkey!”_ Raven calls as she joins her friend in the hall. _“What the fuck was that? Why did she run off like that?”_

A part of Clarke wants to curse Raven out for allowing something like that to slip outta her mouth. On the other hand, she knows she can’t be so angry with her friend because it’s not like she was aware of the situation.

_“Let’s…”_ Clarke starts to speak. _“…let’s just go back inside. I need a minute.”_

Raven nods and they return to Clarke’s bedroom. They both take a seat on the edge of Clarke’s bed. Clarke’s face still looking perplexed as ever, and Raven’s is no different.

_“Was it something I said?”_ Raven asks. _“Did I offend her in some way?”_

Clarke places her elbows on her thighs, then slumps over to rest her head in her hands. _“We…”_ Clarke starts off slowly. _“…we never had the ‘exes’ conversation.”_

***

**_‘Breathe Lexa, breathe.’_ **

Lexa repeats the phrase a numerous amount of times in her head. Her chest feels tight; her heart rate is going into dangerous territory, as her feet keep moving in an unmarked destination.

**_‘Breathe Lexa, just breathe.’_ **

It’s all she can do to keep herself leveled as adrenaline races through her body.

**_‘Why did you run away? You should have stayed and let Clarke explain.’_** But who is she kidding? The results would have been no different. She was bothered by the fact that she didn’t know about Clarke and Raven’s romantic history, yes, but that wasn’t the real cause for why she felt her entire body running into panic mode. No, that trophy was elsewhere.

Whenever the subject of exes comes up it’s like the world around her fades away and she’s back there. Back to the place that is the root cause of all her pain. Pain that seeps into her mind, eating away at her everyday since. **_‘She didn’t know…she doesn’t know…and that is your fault, not hers…’_**

**_‘Don’t be afraid.’_** That voice, one she knew all too well plays inside her head.

She’d proactively avoid the subject whenever she could. Lexa just wasn’t ready to go there.

**_‘It’s okay, you’re safe.’_** She desperately tries to shake it from her mind. _“No, stop it. You’re wrong.”_

To talk about it, would mean reliving it all over again. And she just couldn’t push herself enough to do that.

**_‘It’s okay, Lexa.’_ **

_“No…please…stop…”_ She keeps slightly speaking outwardly.

**_‘Look at me…’_ **

Lexa loses the ability to walk any further. She can’t stop herself as she drops to her knees. She crumbles over, hands blocking her ears as she tears stream down her face.

**_‘Look at me…’_ **

_“No. You’re not here.”_ She fights against those whispers that haunt her dreams.

**_‘Please…Lexa…’_ **

_“No. You’re not here. You’re gone.”_ Her hands squeeze even tighter around her ears, eyes tightening in a similar fashion.

**_‘I love you…’_ **

_“Please…please…stop…you’re gone.”_ Her heart is pumping wildly; her head becoming fogged.

**_‘Lexa…’_ **

_“Stop it…”_ She taps the sides of her head. Attempting to physically stop the voice from speaking.

**_‘Lexa…’_ **

_“…Costia.”_ Her jaw clenches and her body trembles as the tears run like a river down her cheeks. That familiar pain bites in her chest. She feels weak, helpless. A part of herself she always tried to suppress, making a triumphant return. _“...I’m so sorry…”_

***

_“…you mean to tell me you guys have been together for 4 months now, and neither of you decided to have the ‘exes’ talk?”_ Raven asks in disbelief.

Clarke shakes her head. _“It, just never came up.”_

_“How does it NOT come up? I mean, you guys were never curious about how much experience the other person had?”_

_“I guess not. I mean, we haven’t even discussed about having sex yet Rave.”_

_“Wow, seriously? I mean have you seen Lexa? She may be a nerd, but she’s certainly a hot one.”_

_“Shut up Rave.”_ She glares at her friend whom puts her hands up in surrender. _“Anyways, we share things about our past, me more so than Lexa. She’s always been pretty guarded about her past during certain ages.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

Clarke takes a second to think of an example. _“Okay, well she’s more than willing to talk about her childhood, like from when she was like 12 and lower, and she loves to tell me fun stories about her family during more recent times.”_ She smiles as she remembers some of the tales Lexa shared. About how she tried to sneak Aden into a Rated-R movie he wanted to see 2 years old, by hiding him under a trench coat. Or the time she finally pranked her cousin Anya by scaring her into the pool with the leaf blower. Or how her, her parents, and Aden would go camping together. All beautiful, and fun things in her mind. _“But If I even dare to try and ask about her teenage years, it’s like she instantly shuts down. Her eyes glaze over and she’d shake like she had a chill go down her back, then she’d just change the subject.”_

_“You never found that odd?”_ Raven asks. _“She could have been secretly killing Barbie dolls in her backyard during her death metal stages for all you know.”_

_“Well of course I found it odd, you jackass.”_ Clarke retorts. _“But Lexa is a very shy person. So I assumed that maybe something happened during that stage in her life, that she’s just not ready to talk about.”_

_“Okay I get that. You think maybe an ex of hers had something to do with that?”_

Clarke wonders if that might be it. **_‘It certainly would make sense.’_** Clarke reasons. _“It’s a possibility.”_

_“What if she had an abusive ex and now she’s on the run??”_

_“Rave, no.”_

_“Okay, okay. What if…she was the abusive ex and is newly reformed so she’s scared to tell you how much of a dick she was in the past? Does want to scare the pretty blonde princess off.”_

_“RAVEN!”_ Clarke felt herself getting a little vexed by Raven’s antics. _“First of all, you need to stop making assumptions. We don’t know for sure what’s up, but assuming the worst isn’t going to help anything. Second, I oughta punch you square in the jaw for how you acted today.”_

Rave quirks a brow. _“Why? What did I do?”_

**_‘This bitch…’_** Clarke looks at Raven with a stern face. _“What didn’t you do!?”_ Clarke slightly raises her voice in frustration. _“You tested Lexa from the minute you came here by flirting and touching all over me. Not to mention your sly ass remarks from time to time. I felt like such an asshole because I could tell how uncomfortable Lexa was with you acting that way with me, even before she knew we were involved in the past.”_

_“Awee, c’mon Clarkey.”_ Raven replies. _“It was all just harmless fun. You know I get a kick outta making people squeamish.”_

_“Be that as it may, it was still wrong of you to intentionally try to upset her. And were you trying to cheat and win the match when you said what you said about us?”_ Clarke knew how competitive Raven was. She was aware Raven was no cheater, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_“Hell no! I would never.”_ Raven looked at her friend slightly offended. _“I would never try to win any match, be it professional or not, through cheating. The thought popped up in my head in that moment, and I thought it was a funny story to share in order to embarrass you even further, and bond me and Lex-monster more.”_

_“Lex-monster? Seriously?”_

_“What? She’s a beast in fighting games, so I decided to dub her that and was gonna share the news with her afterwards.”_

Clarke sighed at her insane companion. Raven was really something else, but she loved her nonetheless. She rubbed her fingers through her golden stands. _“Well, now I gotta figure out how to talk to Lexa. I’ve never seen her so upset before. It pained me to see her like that.”_

Raven sat closer to Clarke, and put her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. _“Don’t worry Princess, this will all blow over soon and you too will be back to intensely gross make-out sessions, cuddling, and geeking out in a delicate fashion in no time.”_

                                                                                                                                                             _________________________________________________________________________________

The weekend had past and Clarke had yet to hear anything from Lexa. She wasn’t answering her phone at all, either text or calls. She went by her dorm, Luna’s dorm, and even the gym, but found no trace of her. **_‘Where are you Lex…?’_**

Clarke was not a clingy person, far from it actually. But this was Lexa. Her new favorite person in the world that made her laugh and smile all the time, and thought she could do no wrong. Her Heda, they barely spent a moment a part since they made things official, and now 4 days have past, and there was still no sign of her, making Clarke edging on the side of insanity. Their bio class was taking place tomorrow, so maybe she would have a chance to snag her afterwards. Clarke nods to herself in a bathroom mirror and she decides that’s when she’s finally see and talk to Lexa. **_‘Lexa would never purposefully miss her class. I’ll definitely catch her there.’_** Clarke feels hopeful at the idea.

However, the next day arrived, and for the first time, Lexa had not appeared in class. It pained her to think that she wanted to avoid Clarke so badly, that she was willing to miss class over it. The bio class was more boring than usual, but she got through it. She stood outside the door and did her best to rethink her options. **_‘C’mon Clarkey what the hell.’_** She mentally scolds herself. **_‘She’s been your girlfriend for quite some time now. THINK! Where would Lexa go if she needed to….’_** Then it hits her. **_‘…oh my fucking god, OF COURSE!’_** She physically sprints her way to one location she neglected to check yet. The one place her little nerd would go if she wanted to forget the rest of the world existed. The one place that brings her absolute peace. The first place she ever held you in her arms.

It doesn’t take Clarke long as she arrives that the spot. Lexa’s spot. **_‘Their spot.’_** Clarke mentally corrects. She looks around for a little before she spots long chestnut waves laying against the large willow tree with most beautiful cherry blossom flowers you’ve ever seen. **_‘There you are.’_**

Clarke carefully approaches the tree. She accident steps on a branch that snaps and alerts her target to her intruder.

Lexa twists her head around quickly, then her eyes widened in surprise at the sight in front of her. _“…Clarke?”_

Clarke gives her a small smile. _“Hey there, dorky Lexie.”_

***

Lexa can’t help the sense of calm she feels as she hears the nickname only her sassy girlfriend ever calls her in a form of endearment. **_‘The same person you’ve been running away from this whole time.’_** Her mind recalls. Lexa sighs then looks to the ground in shame.

Clarke approaches more and asks, _“Can we talk…?”_

Lexa knows this can’t be avoided any longer. **_‘You had to tell her sometime.’_** She looks at Clarke and nods.

Clarke takes a seat on the side of Lexa so bother have their backs against the tree, arms only a few inches away from each other. Clarke thinks it’s up to her to start the conversation, so she does.

_“I dated a lot back in my teen years.”_ Clarke confessed. _“After losing my dad, I felt this emptiness you know, this spot where something was missing and just begged to be filled. My logic for treating that was serial dating. I’d jump from relationship to relationship just trying to find someone who could make that feeling go away. Set me free so to speak.”_ Clarke sighed as she recounted all her past dalliances. She’s not sure if going through all of them will help things, but it’s all she can think to do, so she goes for it.

_“The first was this guy named John Murphy. He was really slim and had oily black hair. We were in the 8 th grade, and he liked me so I said, what the hell. Turns out he was a bigger jackass than bosses in the dark souls’ games.”_ Clarke hears a silent chuckle escape from Lexa, which makes her smile in response. **_‘Good start.’_**

She relaxes more against the tree. _“Things with Murphy didn’t last long. I ended things after a month, just couldn’t stand him any longer than that. Next was Wells. He was a kid that grew up with me and lives only a few blocks away. He wasn’t bad or nothing, he was very sweet actually. But we felt more like friends than anything else. So after maybe 3 months that ended.”_

She rests her head against the willow tree, taking in the cool breeze and admiring the rays of sunlight beaming on them through the branches. This place truly was peaceful. _“Then there was Raven.”_ She pauses for a moment at looks at Lexa. She looks down to see her fist clenched, meaning she was a little tense. Clarke reached her hand out and covered it. She rubbed Lexa’s finger tenderly until she felt it relaxing under her touch. Lexa had to admit Clarke really had the power to still her in the best of ways. Clarke heard Lexa exhale, she took that as a sign that she was ready to listen. Clarke gulped then rested her head back against the tree and continued. _“As I told you before, we were friends for a long time prior. I was around 14, she was 15; both she and I had discovered that we were having these feelings for girls and realized we found each other attractive, so we experimented and explored our sexuality. She was my ‘first’ as well, it was fun for a while. We dated maybe 6 months, but like with Wells, we came to the conclusion that fit better as best friends more than anything. I won’t lie, we did hook up from time to time when we were single and just needed someone to be close with up until I was 18. My relationship with Raven was more about self-discovery and comfort. She was the one person who was there for me the most both physically and emotionally after my dad passed, so it helped a lot on that front.”_

The thought of Raven touching Clarke in intimate ways made a small hint of fire rumble in Lexa stomach. She didn’t like it, not one bit. **_‘Clarke is mine, and only mine.’_** She knew it was ridiculous to feel such jealousy against Raven, I mean Lexa wasn’t anywhere in the picture, and she had her own things going on at the time, so what was she so mad about? It was stupid, but it’s how she felt. And knowing now just was close Raven and Clarke had been, made her feel even more uneasy when she over the fact that Raven had flirted and touched Clarke how she did a few days ago right in front of her. **_‘Raven doesn’t seem like a bad person, but damn if she isn’t infuriating as hell.’_**

Clarke felt Lexa tensing again. Clarke gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand. _“Don’t worry, nothing has happened with me and Raven since then, it felt wrong after a while. I kept feeling like I was just using her to mend my loss, and she was too good for being just that, ya’know?”_

Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa. The brunette nodded her head in understanding. **_‘I suppose I can’t argue with that; I do feel a little better knowing they’ve cut that stuff out for some time now.’_**

Clarke smiled. _“There were a few more flings after that, but none were anything important.”_ Clarke disclosed. _“I finally stopped doing the serial dating thing maybe a year and a half ago. I learned to channel my feelings, and loss into other things like gaming and my artwork. I even made a mini comic strip about me and my dad. I gave it to my mom, which she keeps posted on the fridge with pride.”_ Clarke chuckles. _“I think he would have liked it too.”_

Lexa looks over at Clarke and sees the sad smile on her face. **_‘It’s your turn now.’_** She knows it. Clarke just bared herself, it was only fair she did the same. It’s the only way Clarke will ever understand the reasons why she is the way she is. Anyone who wasn’t there back then doesn’t know the whole story, but it was her story to tell and she did lov… **_‘Wait…do I? Is it too soon to feel like that for the Clarke?’_** It’s true, not since then has she felt such a connection to another person like she has with the blonde. She’d accepted so much of Lexa and made her feel like she could be more. More than what? She wasn’t sure, just more, and if that meant that telling her story was gonna make that connection even stronger, she was ready for it.

Lexa moves her hand from under Clarke’s. Clarke looks at her a little startled. Lexa gives her a reassuring smile, then places her hand over Clarke’s. She entwines their fingers, and strokes her hand gently. Clarke looks down, surprise taking over her expression as she watches their hand doing the intimate but innocent dance. Her eyes travel back to her favorite pair of greens. _“Lex…”_ Lexa turns her body more till she is facing Clarke straight on. She brings her hand up to her lips and places a gentle kiss on it. She looks deeply into Clarke’s eyes; she can feel the blonde searching hers for some hint. Some sign of what she should do next. Lexa nods, a gesture that tells Clarke she’s done enough.

Lexa looks to the sky for a moment, the breeze caresses her chestnut curls. She closes her eyes; she is steady, she is calm.

**_‘Lexa…’_** That familiar voice calls to her again.

Lexa keeps the tears behind her eyes at bay. **_‘You can do this.’_** She tells herself. She takes a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking back at Clarke. She gathers all her strength and speaks.

_“I lost someone special to me too.”_ Clarke tilts her head slightly, making Lexa curve her lips into a small smile. She continues. _“Her name, was Costia…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you guys know a little more about the Raven and Clarke situation. And now the is arriving for you guys to finally find out about Costia. Are you excited? Are you nervous? Do you think Clarke finally knowing will help make their relationship stronger? Leave me a comment and tell me your predictions and thoughts.


	17. “Her Name was Costia…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa’s POV. The story of Lexa and Costia. Lots of angst with some moments of fluff. **WARNING!!: MATURE CONTENT, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, BULLYING, HOMOPHOBIA. ** I don’t know if people will have an issue reading those kinda of stuff so here’s your trigger warning. Please proceed with caution.

Chapter 17: “Her Name was Costia…”

***Lexa, age 13***

_“Ohhhh, look who’s here??”_

Lexa knows what’s coming. She feels it, she fears it.

_“It’s the dykie nerd!”_

Lexa keeps her head down, book bag tightly held to her chest. **_‘If I don’t look, it won’t hurt as much.’_** She tells herself. **_‘Just get to your desk.’_** Her feet move as swiftly as they can.

_“Hey there little carpet muncher!”_

**_‘Ignore them, just like dad said.’_ **

_“Hey faggot, you hear me talking to you?”_

She parts her lips slightly and takes small gasps of air, trying to calm her beating heart from drumming in her head. **_‘You’re almost there.’_**

She is mere inches away from her desk when something hits her in the back of the neck. She stumbles to the floor. She catches herself on one of her knees, but drops her bag on the floor. What hit her wasn’t anything huge, just an apple actually, but it must have been thrown pretty far and with a lot of force because it leaves a stinging pain in the back of her neck. **_‘Probably be a new bruise later.’_** She guesses, nothing new. She grabs her bag and lifts herself off the ground. She sits in her seat. When she looks up, she sees a girl and a boy high fiving each other, **_‘Must have been one of them who threw it.’_** ; she looks around and sees everyone laughing, all but one. They’re pointing. Pointing at her. **_‘What a joke I am, such a joke…’_** The teacher finally arrives and the class settles down to take their seats. Now for the next hour, Lexa could be free.

It's always been like this. Since that day at the beginning of the school year when Lexa told a girl in her class that she thought she was pretty, and she liked her, things became very shitty. Turns out the girl was no fan of that. She called Lexa _‘Disgusting!’_ , and _‘Perverted!’_. Then she took it upon herself to tell everyone she knew in their class. It started off as only a few people who would call her names, or pass notes in class with drawings of her burning or falling to hell. After a while, that number increased as more people told others who shared their same views. Things were thrown at her, in class, in the hall, in the cafeteria, hell even in the library. There was even one time she received a note with depiction of a penis penetrating her, with the words _‘I’ll set her straight’_ written across the top. The person who drew it wasn’t very talented, but it hurt all the same.

Lexa was still pretty young when she noticed she was different from the other girls around her; It had been the summer before she started 8th grade that she discovered her sexuality though. A girl from her summer camp kissed her on the lips, and she liked it, a lot actually. It made her feel things she never felt before. Good things. When she went home she looked it up on the internet. She was curious if this was normal or something she needed to be worried about. Turns out it was both. It was after reading a ton of articles about sexual orientations and coming out stories, that she finally realized why she always felt so unlike other girls. Lexa was gay. A lesbian, or whatever.

She decided to share this new discovery with her parents. Both of whom asked her some questions to find out how sure she was, when she explained to them in detail all the weird feelings she ever felt for girls growing up, then about the kiss that _‘made her feel fluttery inside’_ , they were convinced it was true and they showed her nothing but love and support. Lexa’s parents appeared tough, but they were very kind and open-hearted people, she loved them very much. They warned her though that she had to be careful whom she shared this news with. The outside world wasn’t always kind to those who were different. Something Lexa learned the hard way.

The first time she had come home with a split lip from a book hitting her in the face. Her mother looked in horror at her _‘poor baby’_ , who came home crying, drops of blood on her shirt. Her mother cleaned her up, and her parents held her together. They told her kids were cruel, but she had to be strong. She had to just ignore them and walk away. That giving into them or physically fighting them back would just give them all the power and cause her more damage. Don’t let their words get to her, because they were just ignorant and jealous that they weren’t as special as her. **_‘Well special can shove itself right up the ass.’_** She thought, the day she came home with small cuts and bruises on her legs and arms from being pushed down a small hill on her way home by this stupid black haired boy. **_‘Lawrence, I think his name was.’_**

There were some specks of kindness shown to her though. Every once in a while a student would try to pick her books up off the floor for her, or someone would give her some tissues in the bathroom when they saw her newest cut, and there was even a girl who sat next to her in class that would pass her a note that said things to boost her confidence like _‘You’re better than they are, they’re cowards, one day they’ll be working for you.’_ Nothing too serious, they were sweet things. She later became friends with this girl, her name was Melanie. The one who didn’t laugh, when others did. Sadly, Melanie ended up moving, and those few moments of decency didn’t overshadow the harshness and hate that plagued her daily routine.

                                                                                                                                                                                                _________________________________________________________________________________                                                                                                                                                                        

Lexa decided to have lunch outside by a tree one day. It was beautiful out, and away from hateful eyes, so she figured it would be a good place to have at least a few moments of peace. She was munching on a salami sandwich and reading the latest issue of a Spider-man comic when a shadow stepped in the way of the sunlight she was using. **_‘Dammit, they found me.’_** She thought as a chill of fear ran down her spine. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact.

_“What you reading?”_

The voice was sweet, and gentle. Like nothing she ever heard before, at least not aimed at herself. She slowly turned around to see what she thought was an angel hovering over her. She had long jet-black hair and slightly darkened skin, thin brows, a long but curved face with pink lips. She was wearing a beautiful white and yellow dress that cut just below her knees; the bottom of it flowed with the slightly brisk fall breeze that didn’t seem to bother her at all. Lexa found herself caught in a trance when she was met with hazel eyes that sparkled with hints of gold mixed with earthy green/brown in the background of her irises. They showed no signs of distain, no, instead they graced her with a look of sincerity and courtesy she’d never experienced before. If there were any need for an example for the word _‘enchanting’_ , this was it. She was it.

The girl cocked an eyebrow as she waited for Lexa to speak.

_“U-uhh, huh?”_ The only words that she seemed to be able to slip out of her ever drying throat.

The girl covered her mouth as she chuckled, making Lexa’s cheeks burn and heart flutter at the sultry sound. _“I asked what you were reading?”_

Lexa shook her head. She turned her gaze to the comic in her hand then back to the girl whom was still standing above her, hands clasped behind her back. _“U-um, it’s the latest Spider-man comic.”_

_“Ahh, I see. I haven’t gotten that one yet.”_ The girl walks till she’s standing in front of Lexa. She points to a spot next to her and says. _“Can I read it with you?”_

Lexa looks at her completely stunned. **_‘Seriously? She…she wants to sit and read a comic…with me?’_** When Lexa realizes she’s just been staring at the girl blankly with a gaping mouth she shakes herself out of her bewilderment and nods.

The girl smiles at her warmly before taking a seat next to her, both legs tucked underneath her, with her hands in her lap. Once she’s comfortable, she offers her hand to Lexa. _“Hi, I’m Costia Melendez. What’s your name?”_

Lexa clears her throat and does her best not to stutter. _“I-I’m L-Lexa. Lexa woods.”_ She fails.

She reaches out and grasps the hand in front of her. It soft like velvet, the mix of her darker complexion with Lexa’s tanned fair skin make it look like their hands are chocolate milk swirled to perfection. Their hands remained connected for a while as she looks up into those acute hazel eyes. They reflect with a certain compassion she’s never really known, coupled with an affectionate smile that shoots arrows directly into Lexa’s heart.

_“It’s nice to meet you Lexa.”_

Lexa nods. _“Likewise.”_

It was in that moment that Lexa felt as if, **_‘Maybe I’ve found my golden ticket.’_**

***Lexa, age 14***

Soft pink lips crashed against hers with so much force, it almost sent Lexa stumbling into the ground. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, Lexa swung her arms around the small of her back, their lips moving at a fierce, yet tender rhythm; their bodies melded together as they embraced for the first time in what seemed like forever. Lexa and her family had just returned from their yearly camping trip, so it had been a week since she had seen her favorite person in the world. Her best friend, her girlfriend of 10 months, her Costia. Lexa had wanted Costia to come with them, but Costia’s parents already made plans for her that week. They were sad when they parted, but if leaving for a week meant she would come back to receive a kiss like this, she’d be more than willing to schedule more of them in the future.

When air became a necessity, they finally parted and just took a moment to drink each other in. Still locked in their delicate grasp.

_“I missed you.”_ Costia said, her cheeks rising as a warm smile built on her face.

_“I missed you too.”_ Lexa responded, awarding her with an equally affectionate smile of her own.

_“Did you have fun?”_

Lexa nodded. _“mmmhmmm. I caught some fish with dad, and even found a new stone for your art project.”_ Lexa broke away from their entangled arms and reached in her pocket to retrieve her little gift for Costia. She handed her a medium size, shaven greyish stone that made the dark haired girl slightly squeal with joy and planted feathered kisses all over the brunette’s face as she grasped the stone in her hand. Costia was an artist and loved making pieces that included parts of the earth into it. Lexa found it quite fascinating, so she would assist by bringing back little things she knew Costia was looking for to help with whatever project she was working on. It always made Costia very happy, which was an added bonus.

_“This is perfect Lex! Than you.”_

Her smile sent waves of joy through Lexa’s body. **_‘No one could ever out due that smile.’_** Lexa thought to herself.

_“I made you something while you were gone.”_ Costia reaches into the large purse she was carrying and hands Lexa a limited edition Spawn action figure she’d been hunting for, for what seemed like ages now.

_“Oh my god seriously!? Where did you find it!?”_

_“A guy on eBay was selling it 2 weeks ago and I snagged it for you immediately.”_

Lexa scooped her girlfriend into big hug and twirled her around in the air. Both girls laughed excitably, enjoying this happy moment life had gifted to them.

Over the last few month of dating Costia, she’d discovered the Latina was not only a skilled artist, but a geek like herself, a nature and animal lover, and a bit of a health nut. Lexa’s mother adored her instantly when she found out that Costia was the reason Lexa was eating healthier, and looking in better shape than before. Not that she looked bad, but now she seemed fitter somehow. Her dad and little brother approved of her as well. She’d often accompany her family to their weekly sport outings and would look on with Aden whenever Lexa and her father sparred with each other. She’d help Lexa babysit Aden on her parents’ date nights. Assisted with Spring cleaning and yard sales. She was with her family at every martial arts tournament, every family activity and BBQ, she even came to some family dinners when hers wasn’t having one. Costia’s family also got along with her own, which only made things sweeter for Lexa. Costia became her everything. She couldn’t have asked for anything more.

                                                                                                                                                                ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

However, the bullying and the teasing at school and sometimes around town did not stop. There were two girls in particular that attempted (and mostly succeeded), in delivering a daily dose of torture to the young teens. Their names were Nia and Ontari Azgeda. They were sisters and their family were high ranking members of the local Westboro Baptist Church chapter. They were raised to have nothing but hate in their hearts, and had no problem dealing cruelty to the _‘perverse demons that tainted their hometown’_ , as they said. There were plenty of LGBT people living in their town, but Costia and Lexa were the only _‘out’_ ones. Of course Lexa and Costia knew who each of them were, but they would never dare to force them to make themselves public. They were both willing to take on the grunt of the pain to protect their community, no matter how intense the reactions were. And boy, were they intense.

Some days Nia and Ontari would throw stones at them, with hateful messages carved into them. Things like _‘Heathens, Demons, Faggot, Dyke, Whore’_ etc. They’d push them in the hallways, scream profanity at them in the cafeteria, throw food at them whenever the mood striked them, spray painted their lockers with vulgar remarks, and harass them constantly. There was one incident where Lexa came home with a black eye and busted nose because Ontari blindsided her in the women’s bathroom. She tipped it off with a side of ‘bitch’ before leaving Lexa tearing up on the floor. The school did nothing to protect them. They just told them that bullying is a part of life, it wouldn’t last forever, everything would calm down soon. **_‘Jackasses.’_ ** Lexa thought as she looked her principal with distaste. She knew he was a homophobe just like the others, and enjoyed the punishment the two girls endured.

***Lexa, age 15***

_“L-Lexaaa…”_ Costia moaned her name as Lexa continued to thrust two digits within her.

They had now been together for a little over a year, the second anniversary steadily approaching. It was within the last year though that their relationship started to evolve into a sexual nature. Both were each other’s first in every aspect. It was nerve wracking in the beginning since neither knew what exactly constituted as _‘sex’_ between women. Most of their information came from research on the internet. Some results that just led to ludicrous porn that they found rather amusing. But once they understood the fundamentals and started off, the actually experience of it was, in Costia’s words _‘life-altering’_ , and they did it as often as possible.

_“...f-fuck…I think I’m gonna…”_ Costia was close, Lexa knew without Costia even needing to warn her. She’d mastered the _‘art of pleasuring’_ her partner, and the many times she was able to actually put Costia to sleep afterwards only intensified her ego.

Nails dug into Lexa’s bare back, adding more to the artwork of scars there. Costia bucked her hips up, meeting Lexa’s thrusts each time. When she knew she was at the edge, she took one of her own hands and inserted two fingers into the girl above her, thrusting in unison with her lover.

_“Ahh…”_ Lexa groaned as she felt the new sensation taking over her from Costia’s movements. _“…shit, Cos…”_

Costia gave her a devilish grin as she curled her fingers and hit that one spot she knew would destroy Lexa from the inside.

_“SHIT…shit…fuck…Cos…”_ Lexa loved how well Costia had come to know her body. She loved how Costia kissed and bit at her neck while Lexa plummeted her fingers into Costia’s core. She loved how Costia called out her name when Lexa would suck, lick, and play with Costia darker areola’s. She loved…she loved… _“…Costiaaaa…”_ Lexa moaned her name as she felt herself climaxing.

_“…L-LEXAAAA….!”_ Costia moaned her name as well as she followed right behind her.

 Lexa collapsed right beside Costia and they both laid there, side by side, trying dreadfully to catch their breaths. After they had calmed down a bit, Costia curled herself into Lexa’s side and rested her head in the crook of Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa wrapped her arms around Costia’s body and held her as close as she possibly could. Soaking in the moment, never wanting it to end if possible. She places a long, soft kiss on the darker haired girls’ temples then rests her chin on top of it.

  _“It sucks you have to leave for Virginia tomorrow.”_ Lexa said. _“Can’t your family just bring the Thanksgiving festivities here?”_

Costia chuckled. _“I wish. But my uncle is still recovering from his surgery so the whole family needs to go there so he doesn’t miss out.”_

Lexa nodded. _“I get that. But do YOU have to go?”_ Lexa held her tighter. _“Can’t you just stay here with me and have it with my family again?”_

_“Awee, is Lexie really so hopeless without her Cos?”_ Costia teased.

_“No…I just…”_

_“You just wanna keep me all to yourself? Hmmm?”_

Lexa nodded.

Costia chuckled. _“I would like nothing more than to live in a house with you and our furry children, and just spend endless days playing Fable or Kingdom hearts, and just fooling around whenever we like.”_

_“Maybe, someday we can do that.”_

_“Hmm, yeah?”_

_“Yeah, how ‘bout it? When we’re 18 we’ll move in a place together, and work to support ourselves. We’ll go to school too. Me for business management, you for art. We’ll both graduate by the time we’re 21. We’ll get married and we’ll start building our lives together.”_

_“You wanna get married to me?”_

Lexa nods. _“One day, yeah.”_

_“And you want all of that, with me?”_

Lexa nods. _“I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.”_

Costia feels the tears welling up in her eyes at the sound of Lexa’s confession. They’d joked about what their adult lives would be like many times, but this was the first time Lexa was actually being serious. She wants to marry her and spend their entire lives together. Maybe it was just a fleeting dream, but it was one she hoped would come true someday.

_“You promise?”_

Lexa’s eyes look down at Costia. _“Hmmm?”_

_“You promise we’ll have all that? That you will be with me forever?”_

_“I promise, with all my heart. I will be with you, and protect you, forever.”_

Costia lifted herself from where she laid on Lexa, and looked her right in the eyes, with her own tear filled ones. She gently caressed Lexa’s face with the palm of her hand, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. She gave her the best hearty smile she could physically develop.

_“I love you…Lexa.”_

Now it was Lexa’s turn, as tears fell from her own eyes. They’d never said the words before. She always felt it, always thought Costia felt it…but now here she is, saying it to her. Baring her very soul to her, telling her that she loved her.

_“I love you too, Costia.”_

***Lexa, age 16***

Lexa decided she wasn’t in the mood to go to her math class that evening, so she skipped it and went to the school track. She knew of a nice hiding spot underneath the bleachers where she could stow away in and read some of the Fruit’s Basket manga she’d just bought. When she got there she stopped in her tracks when she saw something she’d never thought she’d bear witness to. Ontari…Ontari was making out with some girl she’d never seen before. Ontari, one of the many bigots in her school whom had been abusing and torturing her and her girlfriend Costia for the last few years now. **_‘That hypocritical bitch…’_** Before the thought could fully process in her mind, Lexa had grabbed her phone and snapped a crisp and clear picture of the scene in front of her. Lexa took a step further so she could get an even better shot, but a bag crackled under the weight of her sneaker.

Ontari had parted her lips from the girl in front of her when she heard the noise. She followed the sound until her gaze fell on Lexa, standing a few feet away with a phone in her hand. The random girl panicked and ran as fast as she could, while Ontari remained, eyes wide and locked onto Lexa’s.

_“Please…please don’t tell…”_ Ontari said before she turned tail and took off as well.

Lexa just stood there in complete disbelief. Now she held the power. She had the power to hurt one of her tormentors, just as badly as they had hurt her for all these years.

                                                                                                                                ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lexa was minding her own business when suddenly she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled into the gender neutral bathroom. Her head hit the back of the door hard and within seconds a hand clasped around her throat, forcing her to remain against the wood. She opened her eyes to see a rage filled Nia staring daggers right into her.

_“Give me it!”_ She commanded.

Lexa struggled to answer. _“G-give you what…?”_

Nia snarled at her. She pulled Lexa forward by the throat then slammed her head against the wooden frame once again. _“You know what, you stupid bitch.”_ She tightened her grip enough to make Lexa squirm, but not to completely cut off her air way. _“Give me your fucking phone right now.”_

Lexa could feel her body weakening from the lack of air. Tears ran down the side of her face from the pain radiating from the back of her head and the digging of Nia’s nails in the flesh of her throat. _“P-pocket. P-p-pocket!”_ She was finally able to say.

Nia checked all of Lexa’s pocket’s until she found what she was looking for, then snagged it from Lexa’s pocket. She forced Lexa to look into her eyes as she spoke her next words. _“I swear if you say anything about my little sister, I will make you pay. Dearly. Is that understood?”_

Lexa nodded as best she could, hands clasping at the arm of the hand holding onto her neck.

Nia finally let go and Lexa dropped to the floor instantly. Heaving and coughing erratically. Nia threw the phone to the tiles below, smashing it into pieces on the ground. She gave Lexa a smug grin before exiting the bathroom, leaving Lexa gasping for air.

Little did Nia know, Lexa had already saved a copy of the picture she took on her computer.  

                                                                                                                                _____________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Lexa woke up that morning she’d been so excited. Today her and Costia made plans to see a big screen movie in the park. It’s something their town did every year. A huge screen would be set up in the towns’ largest park and a projector would be used to play the film. The movie they were playing today was one of Lex and Cos’ favorites, Edward Scissorhands. Lexa packed a bag with 2 of her most comfortable blankets, pillows and some drinks. Cos was in charge of the snacks. The movie started at 9pm, so they planned to meet around 8:30pm to get a good spot. Lexa was extra excited because she had bought Cos a promise ring and was planning on surprising her with it, since it was going to be their 3rd year anniversary in two days. The ring was stainless steel, with a gold tri-force symbol in the middle, representing one of their favorite games, The Legend of Zelda. She wanted to give it to her early because she knew it would catch Cos totally off guard, and because she was so extra as hell. Cos arrived right on time as always and they made their way to the park.

It was meant to be a fun night. A happy night. But, even the best made plans find a hiccup, right?

They were walking hand in hand in the dark park, the rays from the moon being their only source of light, it didn’t matter though because they were only 15 mins away from their destination.

The crackling of leaves was suddenly heard from behind them.

*PING*

Lexa fell face first into the dirt below her. Her vision was blurry; sounds around her almost inaudible; sharp, seething pain rose from the back of her head.

_“Lexa…!”_

The voice was faint, echoing almost, but she recognized it. _“…C-Costia…?”_

_“Shut up you fucking dyke bitch!”_

Lexa could have sworn she recognized that voice too. The pain in her head made it difficult to focus, but she used all the momentum she had to clear her vision. She saw Costia being held by another figure; yelling and shouting at her as she kicked and screamed, doing everything she could to break free.

_“…C-Costia…”_ Lexa tried to move, but she was stopped when an unknown force hit her directly in stomach. _“AHHH...”_ She yelped in pain as the action repeated four more times into her stomach and chest. She tried to turn herself and block it with her arms, but when she turned she was hit directly in the side.

*CRACK*

_“Ahhh...Fuck!”_ She could feel as one of her ribs cracked inside of her. Tears streamed down her face; a mix of saliva and blood pooled from her mouth as pain tore through her body.

_“Please…stop it! Stop hurting her!”_ Costia begged to their assailants.

Lexa could hear them laughing in between Costia’s sobs. **_‘No Cos…don’t beg. It’s what they want…’_** Lexa looked up and could finally make out the face of her attacker. _“N…N-Nia…!?”_

Nia smirked as she looked down on the brunette crumbling below her. _“I told you there’d be hell to pay, didn’t I, you bitch.”_ She kicked her even harder this time with her steel toed boots.

Blood spilled from Lexa’s mouth on impact. She coughed and gasped hard, desperately trying to catch her breath.

_“You dare to fuck with my family…”_ Nia stomped on her legs.

_“Nia, stop!”_ Costia screamed.

_“…after I warned you not to…”_ Again.

_“Nia! Please stop!”_

_“…now I’m going to make you…”_ Again, even harder this time.

_“Leave her alone!”_

_“…suffer the consequences.”_ And again.

Lexa screamed when she felt what might have been a break in her left leg. She doubled over on her side, feeling for the leg that hollered in agony.

_“LEXA!”_ Costia sobbed and sobbed as she struggled in Ontari’s grip.

_“Now that you’ve seemed to have had enough, how about we have some fun with your little girlfriend next?”_

**_‘No…no, please. Don’t…’_** Lexa was in so much pain, that she could not voice the words. **_‘Please Nia…not her…please.’_**

_“Ahh!”_ Costia screamed.

**_‘No…’_ **

Lexa lifted her head as best she could and watched in horror as Ontari held onto Costia as Nia repeatedly punched her in the face and stomach.

_“…Ughh!”_

Blood came running down Costia’s head and mouth.

**_‘Please...just take me instead.’_ **

_“…umph.”_

Costia yelled when Nia kneed her in the torso.

**_‘Stop…no…stop it. Please!’_ **

Costia slumped in Ontari’s arms after another hit to the lower belly. Nia didn’t care though. She lifted Costia’s head by the throat and punched her in the face on more time. With that she nodded towards Ontari, whom took that as a signal to let her go. Once she did, Costia’s body collapsed to the ground with a thump.

  _“C-Costia…!”_ Lexa screamed with the little amount of vocal ability she had left.

With all her remaining strength, Lexa dragged herself towards Costia; Nia and Ontari laughed as they looked on. When Lexa finally got to her, she could see Costia sobbing in pain. Lexa tried to comfort her by placing her hand against her swollen face, and rubbed her cheek gently with her thumb. **_‘Just like she always does when I’m upset.’_** Lexa takes a deep breath to calm her own crying; doing her best to force herself to be strong for the both of them. She strained herself to give Costia a warm smile. **_‘My best friend. My love. My Costia.’_** She whispers in her head to help give real emotion behind the smile she’s trying so desperately to give to Costia.

She figured the worst was over…but she was wrong.

Footsteps came creeping upon them, then Lexa felt a kick in her back. She yelped, then turned onto her back, looking up to see it was Ontari this time who kicked her.

_“P-please…”_ Lexa said.

Ontari kicked her again. Then again. Then again, until Lexa screamed aloud from what felt like something breaking in her side. She looked down to see a bone coming out of her side. Tears fell from her eyes again as she gasped for air. Her lungs burning in her body from being so intensely over worked. She felt like she was about to pass out from the pain. But then she heard Costia scream.

She quickly turned her head back in Costia’s direction and saw as Nia was lifting her bloodied knuckles away from Costia’s limped body, then disappeared somewhere.

_“C-Cos…”_

Ontari kicked Lexa in the stomach, making her huff as she stepped over her. Lexa’s eyes remained trained on Costia as Ontari stepped behind her and lifted her up. Nia approached Costia and Ontari with a metal bat in hand. The object Lexa assumes she had initially hit her in the head with. Nia looks at Lexa and smirks, then says, _“I wonder how far a dyke’s head can fly?”_

Lexa’s eyes widened as she realized what Nia was planning to do. _“N…n-no…”_ Lexa begged. _“…p-pleaseee Nia…n-nooo….”_

_“You shouldn’t have crossed me, bitch.”_

Lexa sees Nia position her hands on the grip of the bat. She knows what’s about to happen… **_‘…and there’s nothing I can do to stop it…’_**

_“…L-Lex…L-Lexa…”_ Costia says softly.

Lexa turns her gaze to meet those beautiful eyes that showed her nothing but kindness and compassion since the very beginning. _“…C-Cos…C-Cost...”_ the word tears in her throat.

_“…D-don’t…D-don’t…D-don’t be afraid…”_

_“…Cost…Costi…”_

_“…I L-love…y-you…”_ Costia smiles at her. That same warm, affectionate smile that always brought her so much joy, and made her heart do things she didn’t think were humanly possible. **_‘My best friend…My love…My Costia.’_**

_“…I L-love…y-you…t-too…C-Costi…”_

*PING*

The sound of the bat meeting bones echoes through the trees. Lexa’s eyes widen in sheer terror as she watches the hard metal collide with the skull of the woman she loved.

**_‘No…no....please no.’_ **

Ontari let go instantly, and Costia’s body slumped lifelessly to the ground. Nia and Ontari used their feet to push at Costia’s body looking for a response, but none was given.

**_‘Please no…no…’_ **

They looked at each other in shock, then both of them bolted as fast as their legs could take them.

**_‘…C-Cos…’_ **

Lexa used what will strength she had to claw her way to her beloved. When she finally got to her, all her horrors were confirmed.

**_‘No…please…please don’t leave me…’_ **

Those eyes. Those hazel eyes that sparkled with a hint of gold and earthy green/brown in the background of the irises. Those eyes that captured the shine of the sun and shared it with whomever she graced them upon. Those eyes that belonged to the one who showed her the meaning of love, were painted completely in black.

_“…C-COSTIAAA!!!”_

Lexa sobbed. She cried. She screamed. And she sobbed some more. As she pulled herself closer to Costia’s still body, and cradled Costia’s blood soaked head in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the story of Lexa and Costia. So, was it as bad as you imagined? Was it worse? Can you understand Lexa a little more now as far as all her past hesitations? How do you think Clarke will react? Please, give me your thoughts. It’s what keeps this story going.   
> I’m not gonna lie to you guys, this was very hard for me to write emotionally. I almost cried a few times as I was typing, but it’s based on shit that really happens in the world and I felt like this was the way to tell it. Bullying is a genuinely real and serious problem in this world, and it needs to be stopped. If you know someone whom is a victim of bullying, please, say something and do something to help. Thank you. <3


	18. “…And Now, You Know”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV. The Aftermath.   
> **I know I put you guys through a lot with that last chapter. There’s still some angst in this one, but with a fluffy ending I promise.**

Chapter 18: “…And Now, You Know”

Clarke wasn’t sure how, but at some point during Lexa’s confession they had ended up in this position. Clarke lay with her back still against the willow tree, Lexa’s head now rested against her chest while Clarke gently ran her fingers through her hair. It had grown very late in the evening and they’d both been crying for quite some time. Clarke was at a loss for words as she tried to comb through the story that Lexa had just shared with her. **_‘I would never have imagined…’_** A part of her still fighting back tears; trying her best to not let the pain she felt for her partner, **_‘My Lexie…’_** , consume her. Lexa was always so sweet, so vibrant, so gentle in so many ways. **_‘…to think she suffered so…so much…’_** Her grip tightened around the brunette and she kissed the top of her head, hoping to cradle her from the darkness of her past.

_“…I’m sorry…”_ Clarke finally spoke, _“…I’m so sorry you had to go through…all of that…all of it was just…”_ She felt herself getting choked up again. **_‘Those fucking bastards…’_**

Clarke could feel it. In Lexa’s words. In Lexa’s eyes. There was so much pain. **_‘…they put her through so much pain…’_** Clarke felt a hint of anger rising in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to corner the both of those bitches and break each of their faces in. **_‘With slow, calculated punches. Enough for them to get the message.’_** But she knew now was not the time to think of them. **_‘…Lexa…’_** Right now her focus is and should be only on her.  This beautiful dork of hers, whom is baring her soul. Sharing her darkest memories. **_‘She needs me right now, more than ever.’_**

Clarke could feel there was more Lexa needed to say, so she took a breath to compose herself. **_‘Look sharp Griffin.’_** She shook her head then spoke, _“…so, what happened next?”_

She feels Lexa take a deep inhale of oxygen, releasing it seconds later then she continued _. “I passed out after a while. Someone had been walking through the park to get to the event we were going to coincidently and stumbled upon us. The police told me that when she found us, blood was gushing from underneath C-Costia’s…”_ Lexa’s breath caught in her throat.

Clarke could feel the weight on Lexa’s shoulders, the world burying itself atop them. She held her closer and gently rubbed her fingers against the baby hairs on Lexa’s neck. Soothing the ache as best she could. _“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re okay.”_

Lexa nodded against her chest. She took a calming breath before continuing. _“…she said I was laying hunched over her…just holding her close to me. As if I was trying to keep her safe, even after it was already too late…”_

Clarke fought the tears threatening to escape from her already swollen eyes. **_‘...like a romantic tragedy…’_** Clarke thought to herself.

Lexa continued. _“…the police and paramedics arrived shortly after the lady called them. They rushed me to the hospital, they said I was bleeding pretty badly from the back of my head as well as from my mouth and severe bruising on my body. They believed I might have been bleeding into my chest at the time so they moved as quickly as possible. Costia…C-Costia was pronounced…d-dead at the scene.”_

Clarke cursed within herself for allowing the tear to finally escape her eye. **_‘I need to be strong now. Lexa needs my strength.’_**

_“When I finally woke up, the doctor said I suffered from some pretty severe injuries. I was in fact bleeding into my chest as they thought because one of ribs had been broken and nicked my internal organs. I had a head injury from the bat hitting the back of my head, which also caused me to have a concussion. My left leg was broken, they had to reset the bone. I had a lot of bruising along my abdomen and leg as well.”_ Lexa took a deep sigh. _“I didn’t care about any of that though. I asked…begged them to tell me what happened to Costia. I was still fuzzy on the details of everything immediately coming off the drugs they were pumping into me. I wasn’t sure if what I remembered was true. I held onto an ounce of hope that they made it there in time to save her…but they told me she didn’t make it. There was nothing anyone could do by the time they got there. The record has it that she died of blunt force trauma to the head.”_

Lexa inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep her composure. _“I had to endure a few months’ worth of physical therapy. I had to relearn how to walk again, sometimes I still feel pain when I walk or practice kicks with my left leg. I still have scars from the surgeries along my abdomen and leg. It’s why you never see me wear anything that reveals my skin in those areas. I tried so hard to keep those a secret from you. I was afraid you’d find them repulsive or unattractive.”_ Lexa confessed.

_“Bullshit. I totally dig chicks with scars.”_ Clarke replied as well as kissed Lexa’s temple.

Lexa smiled for a second at Clarke’s kindness, but that quickly fell as she continued. _“I also had to get psychiatric care for all the emotional damage I went through after they told me…told me Costia was gone...”_ Lexa’s voice cracked on the last part. _“…I had laid in bed for days before all the physical therapy because I just couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t cope with the idea that the one person that meant everything to me was just…gone.”_

Lexa sniffled. _“…it didn’t become real until I went to her wake…her family opted to have an open casket. I looked at her…just lying there, seemingly peaceful…eyes closed shut, keeping me from looking into those hazel irises that eased all of my fears and pains, ones that had turned completely black the last time I remember seeing them…her hands entwined together resting on her belly, the hands she used to poke my nose to make me smile…the fingers that used to trace along my jawline, because she had this small obsession with it…her jet-black hair pooling over her shoulders, hair that I used to lay my chin on whenever we embraced…her tanned skin was pale, lips painted with a hint of pink lipstick, trying to hide the bluing underneath it…but the last thing I could remember coming from those lips were screams…her screams for them to stop and let me go…her last attempt to tell me she loved me…”_ Lexa choked and her shoulders jumped as that familiar pain and sorrow seeped into her body.

More tears trailed down the length of Clarke’s cheek as she cradled Lexa as much as she could. Fighting to keep her safe. **_‘…it’s so unfair.’_** Clarke had to deal with the occasional homophobes growing up whenever they saw her kissing a girl or holding hands with Raven in the past. Even her mother was apprehensive at first. She was still a little off whenever Clarke was in a relationship with other girls, a fact that sadly has kept her from mentioning Lexa to her as of yet. She felt ashamed that she was seemingly hiding one of the best people in her life from her mother, but that’s something she’d worry about later. The fact of the matter is that she’d encounter some form of resistance from society, but never had she experienced the torture Lexa had gone through. It made her feel sick. To think that the girl who would bake her favorite treats whenever Clarke was on her period. Who’d she had a feeling would purposely lose a few matches in Marvel vs Capcom 3 just so Clarke could feel a sense of victory. Who’d blush like an idiot every time Clarke smiled at her. Who’d wake her up in the morning with kisses so she wasn’t late for her classes. **_‘…how could anyone hurt someone so unbelievably adorkable like my Lexie…why?’_** It baffled her immensely. Her mind couldn’t fully process the idea that people with such goodness in them, could be beaten and broken by the cruelest of mankind.

But here she was. She survived it. After all those years of bullying from her hometown, Lexa remains. Lexa lives and Clarke knew that hope existed just from that fact alone. Clarke held Lexa even closer to her chest, rubbing her fingers gently along Lexa’s shoulder for comfort. _“I’m here for you, Lexa. I know that you’ve been through hell and back, but I hope that you know you can always trust me. Trust in me.”_ Clarke said, hoping that Lexa would embrace her efforts.

Lexa snuggled her head closer to Clarke’s chest and said, _“I do trust you, Clarke.”_

Clarke nodded as her heart beat faster in her chest. _“I know how hard that is for you.”_ Even though they had been dating for a while, it was still comforting for Clarke to hear that Lexa trusted her. _“I’m listening if you still have more to share.”_

Lexa nodded, then took a deep breath and continued. _“After I had initially woken up from the hospital, police asked me some questions about everything that had happened. I told them all I could remember and that the ones who attacked us were Nia and Ontari Azgeda. The police informed me a few days later that the pair had attempted to flee the state, but were soon caught right before they could get through the state borders. They were charged with two counts of a hate crime, two counts of aggravated assault and battery with a deadly weapon, attempting to flee law enforcement and one count of voluntary manslaughter.”_

Lexa took a breath. _“Due to the intent and shear brutality of the attacks, not to mention the fact that they’d been bullying us from 2 years prior to that incident, the state decided to charge them both as adults. We went through an exhausting trial for a little over a year. They testified as well as myself, but the defense had no chance considering our history and my intelligent idea of documenting every injury they ever placed upon me and Costia. Surprisingly some people even testified in my favor, giving witness accounts on their bullying. I was very grateful to all of them.”_ Lexa had a slight smile thinking about the people whom in the end stood up for her and wanted to see justice done for them. _“But honestly my account of the incident alone horrified the judge as well as the jury. I could see it in their faces how terror they felt hearing me tell them all the ways Nia and Ontari hurt us. Altogether, each girl was sentenced to a maximum of 120 years in prison. They’d never see the light of day again.”_

Clarke smirked at the news that the justice system did right by Lexa and Costia.

_“Although…”_ Lexa continued hesitantly. _“…I heard from my mother that Ontari had killed herself in prison 2 years ago…”_

Clarke jumped in shock. **_‘Wow, wasn’t expecting that.’_**

_“…she left a note saying she was sorry, and never meant for Costia to die…she felt an immense amount of guilt for the part she played in everything. She did it because she was scared for her family to find out she was gay and would exile her, and that Nia only wanted to protect her little sister after she had found out…I felt somewhat bad for her, I could sympathize with her fears, but ultimately I didn’t take that as a valid excuse to attack me and Costia and killing her…no matter how much she hated herself, she had no right…she had no right t-to…”_ Lexa’s words faded as they choked in her throat, tears streaming from her eyes once again.

_“She had no right to take it out on you and her.”_ Clarke interjected as she tightened her hold on Lexa as she cried. _“They both had no right to do that to you. They were monsters. Maybe not born that way. Maybe molded that way by their environment, but nonetheless their actions were monstrous. And you should never take pity on them just because they were too ignorant to see they were the ones who were wrong. You and Costia deserved better.”_ Clarke spoke these words. Not because she needed to say something to steady Lexa, but because they were true. She believed them as much as she confidently said them. **_‘People like us deserve better.’_**    

Lexa raised her head so she was looking Clarke in the eyes. _“…C-Clarke, I…”_ she sniffled _. “…I-I’m so sorry I wigged out about Raven and you, and that I didn’t tell you any of this sooner, and that I acted like such an idiot, and…it’s all my fault, all of it…everything back then, this misunderstanding between us now…all of it…I’m such a fuck up…all I do is ruin the things I love…it’s all my…”_

Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa’s neck and crashed their lips together. It started off so full of sadness, despair, but quickly turned passionate, heated, savage even. Clarke’s other hand took hold of Lexa’s shirt and pulled her as close as humanly possible. Making it difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Lexa responded by placing her hand against Clarke’s cheek, changing the angle of the kiss; deepening it, their noses grazing ever so slightly, only ever parting lips to take a single gasp of air then reconnecting again in quick succession. Clarke was desperate to let Lexa know nothing was her fault, none of it; while Lexa still felt the need to apologize, to heal the burning guilt she has held onto for so long.

After a few minutes, Clarke finally broke away, resting her forehead against Lexa’s, both steadily gasping for air.

Then it hit her. _“Y-you…”_ Clarke started. _“…you said the things you love.”_ Clarke took a quick breath. _“…you…you love me?”_ Clarke opened her eyes, searching Lexa’s. Sky blue touching the Earthly green of Lexa’s eyes desperate for confirmation. Hoping for the answer she was looking for.

_“…yes…”_ Lexa placed her other palm gently against the side of Clarke’s face, her thumb lightly grazing her cheek. _“I love you, Clarke.”_

Clarke smiled widely, her eyes welling up with tears again. _“I love you too, Lexa.”_

Lexa’s eyes grew twice the normal size. _“Y-you...you do?”_

Clarke chuckled. _“Of course. How could I not fall for the biggest dork in the world?”_

_“Don’t forget cutest.”_ Lexa quipped with a smile.

**_‘There she is.’_** Clarke thought as her favorite dork in the world resurfaced. She giggled. _“Fine, fine. I guess cutest as well.”_ She smiled back at her, feeling warmth spread within her chest.

A part of her felt guilty that Costia had to be sacrificed in order for Clarke to have this, have Lexa. To finally have the person whom she could truly say makes her feel, **_‘Dare I say it…’_** , complete. In ways no one in her life was able to do. Clarke was never the type to believe in _‘true love’_ or _‘fairy tales’_ like the Disney movies her and Lexa liked to marathon at least once a month. **_‘But damn it, if this adorkable nerd didn’t make me feel like butterflies were dancing in my stomach.’_** She thought.

She brought their lips together again. A little less heated this time around, instead just enjoying the shear electricity that sparked every time their lips came together. **_‘I could kiss this girl till the end of time.’_** With that thought, another popped in her head.

Clarke parted her lips from Lexa’s and looked at her. _“What are you doing two weekends from now?”_

Lexa cocked a brow. _“Two weekends from now? That’s pretty specific.”_

Clarke rolled her eyes. _“Answer the question numbnuts.”_

Lexa chuckled at the playful insult. _“Nothing as far as I know. Why?”_

Clarke cleared her throat and asked shyly, _“W-would you wanna come back home with me for that weekend? There’s a festival happening that I usually go to with my family and friends. I’d like to bring you and meet everyone.”_

Clarke watched as Lexa’s face reddened like a cherry icee and visibly gulped. _“Y-you…you want me to meet your family and friends?”_

Clarke nodded. **_‘Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.’_** She pleaded internally.

_“O-okay.”_

Clarke’s eyes widened with a hint of both surprise and joy. _“R-really!?”_

_“Y-yeah. Of course. I’d love to meet everyone.”_ Lexa smiled earnestly.

Clarke pulled her into a tight hug, feeling grateful that her girlfriend was willing to take this huge step with her. Lexa responded by wrapping her arms around Clarke.

_“I love you, my dorky Lexie.”_

_“I love you too, Queen of Sass City.”_

Now all Clarke had to do was plan everything…as well as tell her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Were satisfied with the punishment delivered to Nia and Ontari? Were you surprised to find out what happened with Ontari? Did you wanna hold and comfort the smol bean that is Lexa? Were you pleasantly surprised with the major steps forward between our two favorite ladies? How do you think Abby will take the news? Please, your feedback is fuel for me. Keep them coming and I’ll keep delivering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first ever attempt at writing a fan fic. I’ve always wanted to do it but never really got a chance to till now. Please let me know what you think. After so much positive feedback I decided to make this a full story. Thank you! :)


End file.
